ƒƒ: Cinco Daremos Su Muerte
by oOLadyVoldemortOo
Summary: Tras encontrar el váculo de Kronos que abre las puertas del tiempo y el espacio 5 jovenesmagos se unirán en un ritual de magia negra para matar £øÐ Vø£Ð€mØt. En el ff leeran la vida de los protagonistas, busqueda de Kronos, 3 guerras, duelos a muerte...
1. Introducción

**ƒƒ: † ©în©ø Ðå®êmø§ §ü müê®tê †**

**Sobre el Ficción: Cinco Daremos Su Muerte es un Fan Ficción de tipo Bélico. No encontraran amor ni romanticismo en este FF, encontrarán guerra, lucha y combate mágico.**

**Este ficción respetará lo máximo posible la historia original hasta el 5º libro pues se escribió como dos años antes de salir el 6º de Harry Potter.**

**Me sabría mal que el lector encontrara trozos que calificara como especialmente violentos o crudos pues creo haber podido expresarme con elegancia ante el tema de la sangre.**

**Esta historia, pese a estar escrita en primera persona como narrador protagonista cuando hable de mi personaje (Lady Voldemort), en ocasiones mantendré a un narrador omnisciente total a lo largo de toda la historia, es decir, intentare describir el pasado y futuro del personaje así como sus estados mentales que espero, no difieran mucho de los personajes en los cuales baso la historia.**

**Les contare que pese a que en este foro se me conoce como Decker en otros foros y Webs mantengo el nick de Lady Voldemort con el cual en ocasiones juego a role, y de ahí que mi "personaje" tenga historia. Los otros protagonistas del Ficción son Saori Snape, Lord Kstillejos, Gran Auror (referido en el Ficción por su nomenclatura inglesa Great Auror con el fin de no crear dificultes al lector) y Teo Silver. Estos otros cuatro protagonistas también juegan a role y tiene historia aparte de carisma. Yo como escritora uniré las cinco historias de los personajes pese a sus grandes diferencias: la hija de Voldemort, la hija de Snape, el hijo del Dios del Kaos, un auror peruano aventajado desde niño y mago venido de otro mundo.**

**Pese a lo difícil de creer que pueda parecer intentare que la unión de estos sea lo más creíble posible.**

**Por último les haré un par de reseñas importantes, repitiéndome les recuerdo que como nombre de pila a Gran Auror le solemos llamar Auror por tanto usare la versión en ingles Great Auror para llamar Great a este. Al referirme a Kstillejos (Lord Kstillejos) en ocasiones me referiré a él como Lord. A Lady Voldemort se le llamara Lady y para no dar confusión entre los dos últimos personajes con Lord Voldemort siempre citare Al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en códigos Ascii como £ø®Ð Vø£Ðêvø®t en ocasiones solo Vø£Ðêvø®t y en ocasiones solo £ø®Ð. Insisto si Voldemort no va en ascii será Lady Voldemort, si Lord no va en Ascii hablare de Kstillejos.**

**Sin más que añadir espero haber respetado al máximo tanto la visión de mis compañeros sobre sus personajes, como la de los personajes del libro de Rowling (aprovecho para decir que personajes como Hermione, Potter y derivados dudo que salgan mucho o nada, los personajes de Rowling que me interesan son los segundarios). Pásenlo bien con este ficción y espero que aprendan magia o cultura mágica a la par con él y que disfruten de su contenido, forma y estética. Gracias por leer el ficción, gracias si lo continuas y gracias por leer toda la introducción o al menos el final de esta nn**

**Atte. La escritora**

**ºº DeCKeR ºº Lady Voldemortºº**

**  
OBSERVACIONES DE INTERES**

**¤ Nombre del FF** ƒƒ: † Cinco Daremos Su Muerte †  
**¤ Nombre del escritor/a** _Lady Voldemort (Decker/ Vettan Malfoy)_  
**¤ Breve resumen del FF** Tras encontrar el váculo de Kronos que abre las puertas del tiempo y el espacio cinco jóvenes magos se unirán en un ritual de magia negra, su propósito sera matar cinco veces a £ø®Ð Vø£Ð€mØ®t quien firmara cinco veces su aceptación al duelo a muerte con cada uno de ellos. En el transcurso del ff leeran la vida de los protagonistas, sus aventuras para encontrar Kronos, 3 guerras mortif4gas y varios duelos a muerte.  
**¤ Genero del FF** Bélico  
**¤ Personaje/es principales**  
_Great Auror , Lord Kstillejos, Teo Silver , Saori Snape y Lady Voldemort_  
**Web:  
**http/perso.wanadoo.es/aslm/

•**·.·´¯·.·• INDICE •·.·´¯·.·•**

1 Introducción  
2 Empezando por el final  
3 Primera Guerra Mortifaga .·´¯·-1979  
4 Buscando a Lord Voldemort  
5 El niño que vivió  
6 Lady Voldemort  
7 Teo Silver: Paladín Teo  
8 Saori Snape  
9 Great Auror  
10 Lord Kstillejos  
11 Y en las sombras: Voldemort  
12 Bellatrix Black  
13 Confesiones  
14 El Lord y la Bruja  
15 Séptimo Curso  
16 Segunda Guerra Mortifaga .·´¯·-1996  
17 Muerte de un señalado  
18 El despertar, la Ascensión y padre  
19 En busca del Paladín.  
.

xx Saori vs Lord Voldemort  
xx Volvamos al inicio


	2. Empezando Por El Final

**•·.·´¯·.·• €mþ€z€mø§ þØ® €£ ƒînå£ •·.·´¯·.·•**

**Es la hora de la cena. Como cada año, al inicio de curso, llueve y el frío empieza a notarse. Los ruidos lejanos de truenos, amenazan con que la lluvia se despliegue en tormenta. Las lechuzas vuelan hacia el castillo Hogwarts buscando donde resguardarse del agua, entre ellas un murciélago no autóctono cambia el rumbo hacia una de las torres del castillo donde se cuela por una ventana entrando a una habitación circular.**

**Una mujer, deja un sombrero mugriento sobre una mesa llena de chismes y quita la carta que lleva el murciélago atada a él. La mujer era yo, y la carta era para mi.**

_Querida Lady,_

_Todo esta saliendo como esperamos, la guerra está próxima, vienen días difíciles y como bien dijiste un día, llegara el momento en que luchemos uno contra el otro, el día llego, quizá mientras leas esta carta ese momento este sucediendo._

_Te diría que no me escribieras por si el correo es interceptado, pero tu amiguito el vampiro (llámese mascota), ha atacado a un centenar de nuestras lechuzas, yo comprendo que tu alergia a las plumas impida que uses un ave para comunicarte, pero uu has de usar a un bicho tan agresivo?.. ya se ya se... ha de comer... y créeme que de anemia no morirá._

_Cuídate, Saluda a de mi parte a ya sabes quienes._

_Atte. Sir T. S.   
_

_Orden de S.A.C.L.I.N._

**Seguido doblé la carta y la introduje en el sobre donde decía "A L.V. , despacho de la Directora, Colegio Hogwarts de Mágica y Hechicería". Quedé pensativa, por un momento sentí una leve tristeza de añoranza. Pensé en quien me acababa de escribir, pensé contra quien se iba a enfrentar...  
-My Lord- dije en un susurro y sonreí para mi misma.  
- Si no te conociera, diría que estás nostálgica¿a caso Lady aprendió a sentir?..  
- Jajajajaja nn hola Albus- miré entonces hacia un gran cuadro que tenía frente a mi escritorio, era un cuadro muy exagerado, Albus estaba de pie en él y se veía a tamaño natural, me miraba con sus gafas de media luna con una leve sonrisa expectante, hoy era un día muy especial para él, o quizás para mi, hoy era mi primer día.**

**  
Llamaron a la puerta, un susurro de mujer y de hombre sonaban tras ella...   
-**Adelante!**- eran Saori y Great Auror que discutían tras un año de no verse..  
- **DEFENSAS! TÚ! Si no sabrías deshacerte ni de un trasgo ò.Ó!** -dijo una chica de pelo ondulado color azabache y ojos grises apagados   
- **Noooo... y quien te saco de... Hola Lady! Vaya! Veo que aun no te dio sol! xD**  
- **n.nU

**  
En efecto, Great, un muy buen auror y compañero era el nuevo profesor de Defensas Contra Artes Oscuras, necesitábamos un auror en tiempos de guerra, pero Saori ex mortif4ga hubiese podido tener ese puesto, en su lugar tuvo otro, el puesto de Pociones, a fin de cuentas, desde bien chiquita jugaba con lo que ella llamaba "juguetitos de su papá". Seria y serena se sentó junto a Great y los tres tomaron café mientras comentaban las nuevas noticias.  
- **Teo Silver está combatiendo contra el ejército de my Lord Kstillejos **  
- ummm… me caía bien ese tipo…- comentó Auror  
- **seeee… tenia que haberlo matado cuando pude hacerlo**- repuso Snape, Saori Snape  
- **Ó.ò...ya... - y Lord no duela?**- dijo Great cayendo en la cuenta que Lord no iba a manchar sus manos - No, puso a una antigua mortif4ga al mando de todo su ejercito, es su mano derecha, el vigila desde fuera del frente todo movimiento según me dijo cuando lo vi  
- **Enserio Lady?... ¿y a quien eligió!  
- Thishana de Wilburg  
- Lady Thishana!**- dijo Saori **-ummm... tenia que haberla matado cuando pude hacerlo  
- ó.Ò...  
- 0.0 y estos van a dirigir el Colegio!-** resonó Phineas estridente en el despacho, iba de un cuadro a otro hasta llegar al de Dumbledore- **un Auror! La hija del-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado y una sádica**  
- **EY!  
- Pucha Saori! A este no lo puedes matar! Ta muerto ya xD   
- xD pero puedo rajar el lienzo! -Phineus empalideció


	3. Primera Guerra Mortifaga ·´¯·»1979

**•·.·´¯·.·• þ®îm€®å Gü€®®å Mø®tîå .·´¯·->1979 •·.·´¯·.·•**

**Eran finales de año, el frío se hacía intenso en los países nórdicos europeos, una gran concentración de magos y brujas tomaban posición, hechiceros de todos los lugares del mundo se daban cita sin saber si volverían a sus casas. Quizá nunca hubo tantos magos juntos, y eso que aun no habían llegado todos. Junto a ellos un sin fin de criaturas mágicas estaban dispuestas a luchar a su lado. Si. A luchar, pues era a lo que habían ido, a luchar por una libertad, la suya y la de sus hogares, no es que alguien los esclavizara, pero la sombra del mal empezaba a ahogarles, estaban cansados de torturas, de miedos, incertidumbres e injusticias pues los años en que £ø®Ð Vø£Ðêvø®t tuvo máximo poder fueron años oscuros en la historia de la magia y como en otras partes, también en esos países, pero en un punto concreto del norte de Europa se estaban concentrando demasiados magos tenebrosos así como criminales que habían sitiado y tomado parte de territorio; los Ministros del antiguo continente tuvieron que intervenir. Muy poco que perder y mucho que ganar era la mentalidad con la que uno iba al lugar. En un rincón cercano al bosque que daba a campo abierto se encontraban varios magos jóvenes rodeando a uno mayor con el que conversaban:  
- **Hay muchos tipos de magos, no por usar magia negra has de ser un mago oscuro, más que el tipo de magia o el tipo de objeto oscuro que uses, en ocasiones y solo en ocasiones, lo importante es como la uses pues la intencionalidad puede dar más peligro al conjuro que el mismo poder del objeto o hechizo**- decía un hombre de barba blanca y ojos azules cristalinos .  
- Significa eso, que si nuestro enemigo hace uso de algún arma oscura, esta es oscura por estar en sus manos?- dijo un joven que oía expectante  
- **No. El objeto oscuro siempre será oscuro, toda magia oscura se vuelve en tu contra de algún modo, pero si tus intenciones son loables, se da el caso de que el objeto no te traicione pues tu no usaste el objeto por ambición o poder, si no por necesidad.**- respondió con calma  
** - El objeto comprende al que lo usa?  
- Jajajaja no, pero siente tu energía, la ira es muy clara de identificar  
- Y tu usas magia negra ?**- pregunto otro  
- **Hay más medios, como he dicho, puede volverse contra ti, y uno no sabe si en pleno duelo va a tener un ataque de ira mis jóvenes compañeros.

** Que Dumbledore se les dirigiera como "compañero" a más de uno lo llenaba de satisfacción.  
El ministro de Magia de la época estaba allí cerca y pidió a Dumbledore hablar a solas con otros dirigentes.  
- **Ocurre Dumbledore que según me informan tus infiltraciones, parece que El-que-no debe-ser-nombrado quizá no esté en la guerra que han provocado sus seguidores.  
- Es que Vø£Ðêvø®t no hace guerras Señor Ministro, Vø£Ðêvø®t hace duelos, si a esa forma de matar por la espalda se le puede llamar "duelo"

**A los presentes se les erizaba el bello con cada Vø£Ðêvø®t pronunciado.  
- **Señor Ministro si pensaba capturar a Vø£Ðêvø®t aquí, esta muy equivocado, como bien dice la guerra la han provocado sus seguidores, y a él le conviene si consigue bajas auroras, pero no se arriesgará a venir a combatir  
- Entonces cree que El-que-no debe-ser-nombrado no esta aquí!**- dijo la Ministra del Cuartel General de Aurores  
- **No, si esta o no está no lo sabremos, puede que venga a matar a alguien concreto, eso si pueda pasar**- por la espina dorsal del Ministro una electricidad fría le hizo parpadear varias veces...- **digo que no saldrá al lado de Wilburg, si saliera, Wilburg no haría falta

**Seguido se pusieron ha hablar de estratégicas, Dumbledore se iría en cuanto viese que Vø£Ðêvø®t esta en otro sitio, pretendía ir tras él junto a otros aurores de confianza y algún amigo no auror pero de confianza.**

**Aunque la mayoría como era de esperar ya se habían instalado en el campamento más gente seguía llegando y también más y más criaturas, incluidos duendes, elfos y enanos.  
- **Las catapultas están instaladas ya Dumbledore, Flamel roció con algo las piedras que prenderán como inmensas bolas de fuego**- comentaba a una aurora de rostro risueño.  
- **Perfecto, Alice, los elfos ya llegaron?  
- Si, pero algunos están escondidos: los elfos nocturnos, dicen que aguardarán en las cuevas hasta la noche, no les importa dormir cerca de las gárgolas un tiempo  
- Ummm... esas cuevas.. en su interior hay cosas maravillosas escondidas entre cascadas, lástima el invierno. Todo esta perfecto, las criaturas nocturnas como las gárgolas nos serán muy útiles en la lucha de noche. Los dragones se ofrecieron a ayudarnos en un ataque aéreo, no entienden que pasa pero si sienten la crueldad.  
- ALBUS! VA A MONTAR EN DRAGON!** - jajajajaja no señora Longbottom no estoy para esos trotes, ellos son hábiles y rápidos, pero muy pesados, para desplazarme por aire usaré otro modo.  
- **Y los Dragones para que vinieron? Y para que esas catapultas tan enormes ni que fuéramos a lucha contra... Albus! No se habrán...  
- Me temo que si Alice...

**  
En aquella guerra solo habían dos bandos posibles, o con £ø®Ð Vø£Ðêvø®t , o contra él. Años y años de dura represión, terror y agonías debían llegar a su fin, los dos ejércitos se iban a encontrar. Antes de acabar de posicionarse los aurores del Norte de Europa se dirigieron a los ministerios, algunos por cercanía a Vø£Ðêvø®t como el inglés se volcaron al cien por cien con su causa, en aquellos momentos los norte europeos daban las gracias a Albus y al ministro por última vez por acceder a luchar junto a ellos con sus aurores con el fin de echar de sus tierras a ese ejército de invasores criminales.  
**

**Dumbledore subió a su aethonan, un caballo alado popular en Irlanda y Gran Bretaña; necesitaba ir por tierra y aire si podía; un caballo no le valía, los thestrales eran demasiado rápidos, y los dragones demasiado grandes. Lucharían de día con aethonans y rápidos granians, de noche con gárgolas. El lugar elegido se situaba en campo abierto, miles de atalayas desmoronabas sitiaban el lugar como antigua sede romana, como habían estas llegado al país nórdico nunca se supo ni se sabrá.  
**

**De pronto la tierra empezó a temblar, los gigantes habían llegado y con sigo un gran ejército de mortif4gos, asesinos, corruptos y demás personajes que decidieron apoyar a Vø£Ðêvø®t y que también acudieron al lugar. Al frente de todos ellos Sir Wilburg, uno de los mortif4gos más temidos siempre oculto en las sombras. De él se sabia bien poco, otros mortif4gos habían adquirido prestigio en aquel entonces, nombres como Lestrange y Malfoy daban visiones de magos tenebrosos, de Sir Wilburg solo sabían quienes debían saber.  
**

**A primera vista el ejercito mortif4go era algo menos numeroso en comparación con el auror pero el traer gigantes consiguió equiparar fuerzas.  
- **El foso ya esta acabado Albus, los vapores no se ven por hechizos.

**  
Decíamos que a un lado había un bosque con cuevas, y todo lo demás era campo abierto, los aurores miraban frente a frente al ejercito Mortio y tras suya Albus había hecho construir un foso, un enorme foso. Además los aurores hicieron un escudo alrededor del bosque y parte de campo abierto con el fin de impedir que los gigantes pudieran entrar en aquella zona; si Wilburg quería atacar ahí debería enviar a los mismos mortios a hacerlo. **

**El ejército enemigo tomó posiciones; Sir Wilburg, un hombre de largo cabello castaño-rojizo que siempre llevaba recogido en una cola la cual le llegaba hasta su cintura se hizo paso hasta la cabeza del pelotón, una vez allí giro sobre su negro caballo y lo encabritó para que todos callaran y lo atendieran. Su fría mirada azul recorrió las filas de lado a lado, observó a los líderes de cada grupo, gigantes, bandidos, magos tenebrosos, ... les dijo con voz grave, seca y clara:  
- **Os advierto ya que el que sea capturado y habla, será matado por los suyos antes de que lo hagan los aurores, el que traición al ejército, esta traicionándome a mi y a mi Señor! NO tengáis piedad! No hemos venido a asustarles! VENIMOS A MATARLES! Hagan lo que deseen con ellos! - giró su caballo de nuevo hacia el frente auror- pero a Dumbledore DEJÁRMELO A MI!

**Sir Wilburg hizo una extraña señal luminosa; los aurores ya estaban dispuestos para atacar, los asesinos y buscavidas mas buscados iban delante empuñando espadas, hachas, ballestas y varitas.**

** Albus pidió que prepararan las catapultas y marchó de delante de ejército hacia atrás para sorpresa de todos los ministros. La Guerra empezó, los gigantes fueron directos y se toparon con la cúpula-escudo que no les dejaba pisotear al ejercito auror, las catapultas empezaron a lanzarles bolas gigantes de fuego que dejaba al chocar contra los gigantes petrificada la zona de contacto (eso último, obvio debía ser obra de Flamel). Mientras el ejercito de hombres de mortif4gos duelaba en campo abierto con los Aurores Dumbledore llegaba a atrás del todo donde estaba el foso, y encontró lo que esperaba. Los mortif4gos habían previsto un ataque en la retaguardia a demás de hacerla de frente, solo que no eran humanos los que aprecian, cientos de dementores puestos en fila se acercaban peligrosamente rodeando a los aurores en semicírculo, Dumbledore montó en vuelo y dio una alarma, un sonido espantoso producido por unas cincuenta bestias resonó de dentro del inmenso foso que había mandado construir, justo donde había ido a buscar a los que tocaba que intervinieran ahora.  
**

**De dentro del foso, tras la alarma de Albus cincuenta dragones salían a la luz montando en vuelo, fueron directos a los dementores y con virajes en el aire se encargaron literalmente de freír a los dementores que pronto retrocedieron y se fueron por donde habían venido. **

**Luces verdes de Avadas ocasionaban bajas entre los aurores, hubo un cambio de guardia y entró "el turno de noche" pues la guerra se extendió hasta la noche cuando empezaron a aparecer con la caída del sol centenares y centenares de Ogros contra los aurores quienes por más _hechizos aturdidores_ que provocaban no conseguían penetrar en la piel de la Bestia y... al fin llegaron! **

**Las gárgolas que al igual que los Ogros habían despertado y deshecho de su encantamiento que les impide estar expuestos a la luz solar sin convertirse en fría piedra gris con la llegada de la luna; los Elfos de la noche tomaron relevo a los Elfos diurnos e hicieron uso de esas armas y espadas por las cuales son tan conocidos.  
**

**La Guerra se varias semanas. Wilburg se introdujo en la espesura del bosque en la zona aurora, dejo su caballo atado y siguió a delante, buscaba a Albus Dumbledore. Oyó tras de si el sonido del follaje, giró sobre si mismo, el sonido había venido de la derecha. El bosque era espeso y los árboles poseían un tronco oscuro, casi negro y muy grueso, las copas se elevaban altas y sus ramas estaban repletas de nieve, el frío era inmenso en aquel lugar pese a que fue un año de invierno suave. **

**Sir G. De Wilburg se escondió tras un árbol expectante por saber quien andaba por entre los matorrales, una luz se vio tras oír una voz grave lumus ... Wilburg se extraño, luego dejo de hacerlo pues alcanzó a oír su nombre, entonces reconoció la voz que conjuró el lumus... decepcionado y deseando dejar de perder el tiempo dijo  
- **Crabbe! Estoy aquí- hablo en tono bajo, seco, grave pues estaba justo detrás de él ya.**  
Crabbe se sobre salto.  
- **Que susto! - grito- Lucius me manda decir que nuestro señor retorno al sur de Inglaterra- dijo digno como quien hace bien su trabajo. Wilburg en cambio tenia lo ojos ensalzados, aquel hombre le sacaba de quicio, supuso que Lucius lo envió a él y no a otro para quitárselo un rato de en medi**o.**

**Wilburg respiró hondo y dijo susurrante:  
- **Baja la voz inepto! Y apaga esa varita! Dudo que Malfoy te dijera que vinieras a mi haciendo ruido y señales luminosas mientras me decías donde esta mi Señor a voces! Te haría un crucio ahora mismo si no fuera porque busco a Dumbledore! LARGATE!**B****- un bao helado salía de su boca como humo blanco al hablar por el frío.**

**Crabbe marchó ofendidísimo. Wilburg quedó de nuevo solo cuando algo SI lo pillo por sorpresa:  
- Deberías ser más amable con tus compañeros Wilburg, tu padre no lo era y se vió solo ante mi- el alto mago de melena lacia se volteó  
- DUMBLEDORE!- estaba encantado su mirada maliciosa de azul intenso se cruzaba con la clara mirada de Albus  
- **Así que en Inglaterra...**- Wilburg no puso buena cara al oír esto, alzó su varita, Albus reaccionó  
- **EXPELLIARMUS!-** previno un ataque que se le venia encima   
- **CRUCIO!**- decía en aquel momento Wilburg.**

**  
Varios aurores aparecieron en el lugar, eran Noruegos y Finlandeses, con ellos llevaban a Crabbe. Por lo visto su indiscreción hizo que pronto un pequeño grupo de Aurores, entre ellos Albus, fuera a ver que pasaba, cual fue la sorpresa de estos cuando Crabbe les puso delante al poderoso mago Sir G. Wilburg, hijo primogénito de un mago Tenebroso del que heredó algo más que el nombre de Grindelwald.  
- **Muajajajajajajaja-** rió sátiramente Wilburg, miró con desprecio a los aurores y volvió a mirar a Albus, como si el resto de los presentes fueran piedras en el paisaje- **sabes que vine a matarte**- lo dijo tan frío y racional, que hasta a Crabbe se le pusieron los pelos de punta  
- **Lo se, pero eso tendrá que esperar- Albus hizo una leve inclinación como si se estuviera disculpando para irse, el temple de Dumbledore era inaudito**- primero porque estas rodeado de enemigos, y segundo, porque he de ocuparme antes de tu señor  
- **Jajajajaja!**- Wilburg se carcajeo esta vez con ganas, no sabia que le había sonado mas ridículo, el que creyeran que podían capturarlo o lo de su Señor- **Albus, ...Albus, ...Albus sabes de sobra que acabaría con esos** -miro con asco a los apresadores de Crabbe, y a Crabbe lo miro de arriba abajo con descarado menosprecio-** y si yo soy inalcanzable, no hablemos del Señor Tenebroso  
**- **Se que irás, lo harás por varias razones, entre otras porque en esta guerra ya no haces nada, yo hoy mismo me voy si me confirman en Inglaterra el paradero de Vø£Ðêvø®t y tu iras siempre donde creas encontrarme.

**  
Wilburg alzó la mano hacia Crabbe y los aurores, una bola de energía surgió de sus manos y dio directa a estos mientras miraba a Dumbledore que no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo, el Auror más próximo cayo al suelo sin sentido, el resto, incluido Crabbe, también estaban sobre la nieve con quemaduras. Wilburg desapareció tras _un nos veremos con más calma, pero créeme, nos veremos!_ Y algún día vengare a mi padre! desapareció.**


	4. Buscando A Lord Voldemort

**•·.·´¯·.·• ßü§©ånÐø å £ø®Ð Vø£Ðêvø®t •·.·´¯·.·•**

**Dumbledore llegó al campamento con dos de los aurores y Crabbe. Dejó al auror herido con un compañero en el lugar del suceso mientras pedía ayuda, una vez allí, Albus contrastó la noticia sobre el paradero de Vø£Ðêvø®t en Inglaterra. Pronto marchó allí, pues tal como dijo al inicio de la Guerra su deber esta en ir tras el £ø®Ð y conseguir su caída para que sus seguidores cayeran con él.  
**

**De Wilburg, como no, nada más se supo, siempre trabajó en las sombras, era discreto, eficaz y leal; siempre fue más silencioso que Vø£Ðêvø®t , es más, podría haber sido un Lord en sí mismo, si sus lealtades no fueran tan marcadas.**

**A mediados de Febrero, Albus estaba ya en Inglaterra, se reunió con sus camaradas, gran parte de estos pertenecientes a la Orden. Estuvo hablando con el " infiltrado " mortif4go del que habó el ministro meses antes, Severus Snape. Habló con otros, entre ellos, un matrimonio amigo suyo, James y Lily Potter, quienes serian padres alrededor de Julio .  
**

**La guerra había terminado , pero con ella no consiguieron erradicar a todos los magos tenebrosos, no obstante la mayoría disminuyeron notablemente, y muchos emigraron a tierras rumanas y búlgaras. Vø£Ðêvø®t siguió captando aliados en Europa, se citó en una isla mediterránea con Lores que le seguirían. Allí se reunieron italianos, griegos españoles y algún chipriota, pero la cita no podía prolongarse mucho, se trataba de una bienvenida, para ponerse de acuerdo, quedarían en otro lugar, ahora se trataba de impresionar y captar. La isla es relativamente pequeña y ellos sabían que si alargaban más de un día serían fácilmente localizados pero era un punto ideal de reunión para los países bañados por el mar Mediterráneo.  
**

**Aquél día clave Vø£Ðêvø®t expuso muchos puntos importantes de dominio en el Sur de Europa y eso sí, lo pasó " demasiado bien " y tras diversas vejaciones y genocidios en lo que ellos denominarían una noche de " diversión ", muy temprano, a la mañana siguiente de aquel Enero de 1981 £ø®Ð Vø£Ðêvø®t recibió una carta de Peter Pettigrew a quien citó en Londres para esa noche. Él se iba y Albus de nuevo llegó tarde para encontrar al esquivo enemigo o quizá no tan tarde para encontrar algo. Nadie se había ocupado de eliminar los rastros de aquella bahía privada que revelaba a la mañana una noche de torturas. Allí, en la arena húmeda, una mujer al borde de la inconciencia a la que cualquiera hubiese dado por muerta salió de su trance por unos momentos, su mirada enfocó al brujo, a Dumbledore y movió mínimamente un brazo. El mago, captó el sutil movimiento de casualidad y se acercó a ella apresurado:  
- **Puede usted oírme?**- dijo él .**

**Ella tocó su vientre, sus ropas estaban desgarradas y en sus piernas la sangre se había ya secado. Tras señalar su vientre la mujer se llevó la mano a la boca con gran esfuerzo e hizo un signo de silencio, seguido dijo con un acento mallorquín la palabra Slytherin con voz apagada, susurrante y casi imperceptible con una ele al pronunciar Sly muy marcada. Albus cayó al suelo, sus rodillas se clavaron en la arena, tembló  
- **Dios mío...** -dijo  
Pensó en acabar con la vida de la mujer que de nuevo quedó sin conciencia... miró a su alrededor, aquella playa era un crimen en sí, había dolor por toda ella, tocó el cuello de la moribunda, esta estaba sudada y febril pero viva aún.  
- **Confiemos en los dioses**- se dijo. Y marchó del lugar llevándosela consigo, su destino, la casa de Albus Dumbledore, el castillo Hogwarts.**

**Vø£Ðêvø®t sabía lo de los Potter desde el año 78 pero ahora, tres años después era necesario encontrar la forma de ocultarlos lo más pronto posible, había mucho que proteger y ello era complicado.  
Fue un difícil año para Hogwarts, en la zona privada del castillo, la mujer encontrada en la playa de Mallorca agonizaba día a día ¿cómo no acababa de morir, que la retenía con vida? Aquella lucha por la vida era cruel, la naturaleza a veces es cruel, más bien, pocas veces es dulce. El día en que Albus apareció con la mujer McGonagall dio un grito de espantó, pero la que más ser horrorizó fue la propia Madame Pomfrey pues se encargó de la terribles heridas de ella pues le habían hecho lo incontable  
-**Albus, no puede sobrevivir al parto, su cuerpo y espíritu están agotados, no hay mejoría, es una máquina, no vive ella, la hacen vivir¿de quien es el hijo? **- preguntaba Pomfrey quien jamás obtenía respuesta.**


	5. El Niño Que Vivió

**•·.·´¯·.·• €£ nîñø qü€ vîvîø•·.·´¯·.·•**

**En Julio Lily Evans, ahora señora de Potter, tuvo a su primer hijo, Harry. Hija de muggles, se había casado con James Potter contra los ideales de su ya casi única familia viva, su hermana Petunia Evans. Harry nació sano, con los verdes ojos de su madre y un gran parecido a su padre del cual heredó desde la forma de la cara hasta el tipo de cabello.  
**

**En el bautizo del niño estuvieron presentes los mejores amigos de la pareja: Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, el padrino, Alastor Moody e incluso el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, entre otros.  
Años atrás, en 1978 S.P.T., Sybill Trelawney hizo hasta entonces su única predicción real, pronosticó una profecía en torno a £ø®Ð Vø£Ðêvø®t , donde decía que este debería matar a alguien que él eligiera como igual a su persona, un igual ante los ojos de Vø£Ðêvø®t . Ahora, en 1981 el £ø®Ð se había decantado por el hijo de los Potter a quien eligió como " su igual " y estos debían salvarlo.  
**

**Entre los muchos modos de huir de un mago tenebroso, los Potter decidieron hacer el encantamiento fidelio por el cual Peter seria nombrado el guardián del secreto paradero de los Potter. Pero algo salió mal, Peter traicionó al matrimonio y reveló a quien que tanto interés tenía en ellos su paradero, confesó a £ø®Ð Vø£Ðêvø®t que él era el guardián y donde debía encontrarlos.**

**ºoOºOoº**

**El alguna vez llamado Tom Sorvolo Ryddle llegó a media mañana a Inglaterra desde aguas del Mediterráneo. Había salido de Mallorca antes de lo planeado y junto a él, el resto de los invitados la noche anterior también habían huido. Vø£Ðêvø®t se había citado con un tal Colagusano quien algo importante debía comunicarle. Aquel día dio lugar la traición de Peter, rompiendo su compromiso fidelio reveló el él era el futuro guardián de un secreto.  
**

**Vø£Ðêvø®t espero pacientemente hasta que el encantamiento se llevó a cabo, a finales de Octubre de aquel año 1981 Peter volvió ante el £ø®Ð para hacerle mención del lugar donde se encontraban los Potter. Aquella misma noche tras asegurarse de que tenía el camino libre y despejado Vø£Ðêvø®t planeó cometer tres asesinatos, uno de ellos finalmente fue fallido y le costó algo más de lo debido, aquel Halloween iba a ser distinto.**

**  
**

**ºoOºOoº****  
**

**Un hombre gritaba aterrorizado:  
- **¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete¡Es él¡Vete¡Corre! Yo lo detendré.**  
Una puerta se abrió de golpe, tras ella el mago más temido hacía su entrada, una carcajada estridente rompió el grito del hombre, un niño lloraba en un cuarto. Una luz verde iluminó el vestíbulo tras un siseante AVADA KEDAVRA. El brujo pasó sobre el inmóvil e inerte cuerpo de James. Entró a una habitación donde una mujer tomaba en sus brazos a un bebé de un año al que acababa de sacar de su cuna:  
**- A Harry no. A Harry no. A Harry no, por favor.  
- Apártate, estúpida... apártate.  
- A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mi. Mátame a mí en su lugar... A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad...**- decía Lily aferrada a su hijo   
**-Entrégamelo! **- Vø£Ðêvø®t alzó la varita, la dirigió hacia la mujer y su hijo, esta se giró e intento salir por otra puerta cuando por su espalda se oyó  
- **AVADA KEDABRA!-** un rayo verde dio de pleno en la frente del niño, Lily en esos momentos pronunciaba unas palabras, un conjuro protector... entonces, algo raro sucedió. El rayó rebotó desde la frente del bebe hacia el mago, los gritos del niño eran ensordecedores, la mujer estaba en el suelo junto a él, ella estaba muerta. El mago quedó reducido a nada, no estaba muerto, pero no estaba vivo, era sombra, era ira, era por primera vez en su vida, miedo. Miedo y confusión. Sus mil conjuros jamás le habían dado la inmortalidad y aquel sobrevivir era lo más cercano a esta que pudo conseguir.**

**Fuera de aquella habitación, fuera de aquel edificio, el sonido del motor de una moto se apagaba en la calle. De ella un hombre de cabello negro y largo bajó y corriendo se aproximó al que había sido el último hogar de los Potter. El llanto del niño lo guió en la oscuridad, la imagen del cadáver de los padres de Harry se clavó en la retina de Sirius Black quien, con lágrimas en los ojos y temblando, cogió al niño y sin tiempo a pensar salió de allí a todo correr. Debía poner en un lugar seguro a Harry, pensaba. Y con el niño en brazos llegó a la puerta donde el miedo lo asoló. Algo estaba fuera, cerca de aquella puerta, el niño se había calmado en brazos de su padrino mientras en el suelo de una extraña sombra surgía un sonido siseante que lo aterrorizaba sin explicación. El niño soltó un grito de dolor, lo que hizo que Sirius saliera de su trance, dejó de contemplar la sombra de Vø£Ðêvø®t y subió con el bebe a su moto. Salió de allí con la sensación de dejar en el lugar la ira de un Vø£Ðêvø®t derrotado.**


	6. Lady Voldemort

•**·.·´¯·.·• £åÐ¥ Vø£Ðêvø®t ·.·´¯·.·•**

**Me presento ante ustedes si es que están leyendo, me llaman Lady.  
¿Les gusta la noche? A mi me apasiona. Les hablare de mi de noche, de noche escribiré estas palabras cuando los rayos de luna rocen mi pálida cara, en ese momento mis frías manos tomaran una pluma y darán cuenta de mi vida vía la escritura.  
Nací un día muy frío y húmedo, fuera de los muros del que un día sería mi casa, mi madre, o más bien mi portadora había sido encontrada en un Isla del mediterráneo de donde fue sacada y al poco devuelta. A su lado iba un mago, un gran brujo, Albus Dumbledore, con él un alquimista, su gran amigo Nicholas Flamel y mi querida Poppy, la enfermera del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.  
Nací un 29 de Octubre, un jueves del año 81, el día siguiente a los santos inocentes, dos días antes de la Noche de Brujas. Nací a las 5 de la tarde (si como el famoso poema de Lorca), de la mujer poco más podré contarles solo que murió tras tener a la última heredera de Salazar Slytherin, ella no tuvo conciencia tras su violación, que hacia en aquella playa, si era aurora o mortif4ga o solo una bruja más es algo que nunca sabremos, nadie la reclamó nunca, pero quien era yo, su hija, los justos lo sabían por entonces pues mi padrino tiene la tendencia de mantener privacidades cuando uno es un niño y es que Albus a veces trata a los niños igual que los Centauros a sus crías, los concibe siempre inocentes y ello cuando no tienes la culpa de ser quien eres es lo mejor que puede pasarte, daré gracias a Dios por ello si es que haya un Dios universal, si es que ustedes creen en ellos, aunque les diré un secreto; Dios no se, pero los dioses, existen, más adelante y si ustedes se portan bien les presentare al hijo de uno.**

**¿Alguna vez se han preguntado como se siente un niño al nacer?... se siente con miedo, se siente perdido y extrañamente, muy muy enfadado. La inestabilidad, la incertidumbre es de las peores cosas que le puedan ocurrir mentalmente al ser humano pero ahora no hablaremos de la psique (la mente).**

**Como tantos otros niños yo nací así, gritando y llorando, quejándome del nuevo estado en que me encontraba, fuera de los limites de un vientre, aunque el que a mi me toco era menos cálido que otros. Cuando uno lleva en sus genes parte de Slytherin mezclados con alguien que se auto impuso mil pocimas y transformaciones, este ha de salir en algún lado y pronto llego mi calma. Callé mi llanto para oír mi medio el cual, recién nacida no podía ver. Albus se acercó a mi, Poppy lo había llamado:  
- **AHHHHHH** - la mujer gritó, algo la asusto en mi cuando me limpiaba recién nacida, algo surgió justo cuando dejé de llorar, algo que a mi me tranquilizó y a ella la alteró  
- **Me... me...me temo Albus que si es hija de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, mire esto... salió cuando cesó de llorar, paro de hacerlo de repente..**. - Madame Pomfrey, pobre mujer, no sabia si asustarse o no, no sabia si hizo bien en salvar aquel parto o si la naturaleza se equivocaba dándome vida Albus empalideció, el recuerdo de muchas muertes inocentes le vino a la mente, Pomfrey temblaba y Dumbledore le puso la mano en el hombro  
- **Ya veo...tranquila**- le dijo, la verdad era que él no estaba tranquilo- **vaya... Harry Potter tiene una cicatriz en la frente... Nicholas ven ... mira esto... Flamel se acercó a mi, vio mi espalda, en ella había una marca, la misma marca que veían los magos tras una matanza de Vø£Ðêvø®t , en la pequeña espalda de aquel bebe de piel blanca y suave, tal cual si alguien hubiese arrastrado un bisturí sobre ella, se observaba en líneas rojas no cicatrizadas un dibujo, una carabela con lengua de serpiente**.  
- **No... no le duele?** - dijo Flamel, la imagen le daba repelús, era chocante la cara tierna del bebe con aquel dibujo. Mi ojos eran grandes y grises que con el tiempo cambiarían a verdes como a la mayoría de bebes que nacemos con ojos grises, mi pelo era rubio casi albino que luego derivaría a un rubio cobrizo. Desde niña tuve un rostro palidísimo, una mirada pensativa, muchos al verme siempre han creído que estaba triste o enfadada, pero el ser seria, el ser observadora, el aprender lo vivido a través de la mirada atenta hacia otros, no es ser triste. Es extraño, algunos no entienden que uno puede reír y sentirse solo, y disfrutar de la más amarga melancolía.**

**Lo cierto era que la pregunta de Flamel era bastante lógica pues aquella marca tenia pinta de doler, en serio parecían surcos de arañazos¿os ha arañado un gato alguna vez¿vieron los surcos que deja? La piel se inflama alrededor de una abertura lineal, así era, tal cual, la marca de mi espalda al nacer.  
- **Si un niño no llora es porque no duele o si?** - Dumbledore sabia de niños lo que David el Gnomo de robótica nuclear, a Albus háblenle de adolescentes y de adultos, debo mucho a Poppy, en serio, él no estaba para cuidados a un bebe.**

http/perso.wanadoo.es/aslm/cap5b.htm**  
**_(( marca Morsmordre de Lady Voldemort, realizada por Decker Malfoy, derechos registrados! ))_

**Poppy asintió con la cabeza, ciertamente si no lloraba era que no me molestaba y paso lo que ocurre casi siempre cuando uno ve una herida de este tipo, que a uno se le ponen los pelos de punta, pero extrañamente siente la desagradable sensación de que ha de tocarla, el ser humano es fascinante! Necesita comprobar que aquello que le produce aversión a la mirada también le produce asco al tacto. Humanos!  
- **Que estas haciendo!**- dijo Flamel  
- **Voy a tocarla**- dijo mi querido y curioso Albus, seguido acarició mi espalda, era suave, como la de cualquier niño, las grietas no se sentían a tacto. Tras el contacto de la mano de Albus con la marca, este retiro la mano observando la respuesta de la misma que se había tornado negra, además algo la diferencio de la marca original de Morsmordre, unas extensiones, como llamas de fuego aparecían arriba y a bajo de esta. De repente se volvió plana, difuminada con la piel, un tatuaje que desapareció y solo volvería en momentos en los que yo tuviera sensaciones intensas. Los presentes suspiraron fuerte.  
**- Asombroso...

**ºoOºOoº**

**Pronto me llevaron a la casa de Albus, es decir a Hogwarts. Allí todo el año viven los profesores, inclusive en verano, a excepción claro de los que prefieren vivir en Hogsmeade o como en el caso de Severus Snape que vivía en el complejo de Golden Hogsmeade un lugar cercano al Bosque de Hogwarts más allá de Hogsmeade, de hecho su apartamento por derecho en Hogwarts solo lo usaba sus noches de guardia. Hay una zona del castillo, más bien toda una torre y uno de los pisos con apartamentos individuales y tiene una especie de Sala Común para los profesores. En lo más alto de la torre Dumbledore tiene su casa propia, ninguna tiene cocina completa, pues el castillo ya tiene la de Hogwarts.**

**Fue difícil ocultar a una niña sin que esta se diera cuenta de que la ocultaban, pero no fue imposible. En cuanto tuve edad Albus me envió a la Guardería Mallorquina Muggle, se tomo muy enserio eso de "inculcarme mis raíces y enseñarme a elegir por misma mi camino en la magia" y en ese camino el entender a los muggles según él era importante. Albus me hablaba siempre en castellano y los demás en ingles, luego se entero que en Mallorca hablaban catalán cosa que lo dejo traumado de por vida (nada que no resolviera yo más adelante aficionándole a los caramelos de limón.**

**Sobre la torre donde tenia Albus su habitación se construyó otra, la mía, que nadie veía desde fuera ( una reforma visible del Castillo hubiese sido alarmante). Como no era un lugar muy infantil, mi habitación siempre fue sobria aunque con el tiempo yo la fui arreglando a sombría (es que empecé a coleccionar cositas raras como las del escritorio de Dumbledore, solo que no las compraba en Diagon precisamente, ehem... bueno Severus nunca puso objeciones, a fin de cuentas era mi segundo tutor)**

**Hogwarts fue un lugar importante para mi, no estudié en el mi formación fue por otro camino al inglés. Recuerdo mis veranos en Hogwarts y en su bosque, cuando no había nadie más que nosotros, sin alumnos el colegio entero se abría para todos, incluido para Hangrid (quien pasa horas en la biblioteca los veranos), yo me sentaba allí, con él y siempre me llevaba algún libro de la sección oscura para leer a solas, es increíble todo lo que hay en esos libros. A Mc Gonagall no le convencía el hecho de que los leyera pero Dumbledore siempre decía que debía elegir mi propio camino (insistía en eso muy demasiado). Con ellos me aficioné a las pociones, muchas se tiraban al final pues el hacerlas no implicaba necesitarlas, en serio, que cosas hay en esos libros! De vez en cuando usaba los libros de Snape, él los sacaba de su casa, por lo visto allí no estaban seguros, más tarde, años después entendí que quien no estaba seguro era Severus con los libros allí y no los libros. Sus hijas "jugaban" con ellos y Severus empezó a temer que dentro de la olla un día encontrara lo que no debía, Snape es un hombre severo y serio pero en el fondo con sus hijas era un blando, los libros siempre volvían a su casa**

**ºoOºOoº**

**Debía tener entre 2 o 4 años cuando visité Azkaban. Albus aquel día de verano tomo un trasladador (en Hogwarts se suele hacer uso de polvos Flu siempre y cuando se autorice la conexión de red desde el despacho de Dumbledore, pero a Azkaban uno no llega en chimenea), el trasladador fue su escritorio en aquella ocasión, no me vio al entrar, andaba yo jugando con unos bloques debajo de él, se sentó y marchó a Azkaban conmigo pegada a aquella mesa.**

**Llegamos a un lugar muy frío para ser verano, era todo gris, de piedra con rejas allá donde miraras. Se oían ruidos de hierros, puertas de metálicas cerrándose pero eran ruidos muy muy fortuitos pues el silencio reinaba en el lugar, salí extrañada de debajo de aquel escritorio, ya me había pasado en el castillo de creer estar en una habitación y aparecer en otra, así que como tantas veces fui a ver por donde se volvía a la cocina de los elfos, donde por lo visto siempre acababa uno (casi todo el castillo tiene acceso a esa ella, los elfos desde la cocina pasean por el castillo) .**

http/perso.wanadoo.es/aslm/cap5c.htm  
_((foto de Lady Voldemort de bebe, la foto es material real, por favor no la copien))_

**Salí de debajo del escritorio, busque a mi alrededor algún cuadro con frutas o estatua con comida, lo que fuera que detrás tuviera una puerta que accediera a las cocinas, pero allí no había nada, ni cuadros, ni armaduras, ni estatuas, ni luz, era un lugar sin luz. Varias antorchas flameaban muy despacio, muy muy lento pues tampoco había aire moviéndose y si no fuera por el frío del lugar, el sitio seria espeso y sofocante.**

**Me dirigí hacia una puerta y la atravesé, creí oír la voz de Albus y de un par de personas en eco cuando salí al pasillo, entonces, al fondo vi una capa moverse, a pasitos me dirigí allí, llegué a un hall y me topé con una inmensa escalera con barandilla de piedra, tenia como 3 metros de amplitud, escalera que siendo tan pequeña no pensaba subir, así que giré a la derecha donde había más escaleras, pero estas bajaban, no tenían gravados como la otra, no tenía barandilla, es más no estaba separada de la pared... a mitad de camino me senté, por un momento iba a llorar, estaba perdida como nunca en lo que yo creí Hogwarts pero de mi bolsillo calló una bola diminuta que usaba en ocasiones para molestar a Peeves ( le daba entre los ojos). Salí tras ella al cojerla la lancé escaleras a bajo de nuevo, y fui por ella, mi juego me llevo muy abajo, a las mazmorras. Llegué a un hall hexagonal, donde debían haber puertas se alzaban rejas, tras cada una de esas cinco rejas había un pasillo, estos casi no estaban iluminados, no había más de una antorcha por cada uno. Un frufrú de capas se oían por ellos, pero no se veía nada, la bola dejó de votar y se coló entre una de las rejas.  
- **Oh! **- exclamé, me agaché para alcanzarla con mi mano pero no llegaba a ella, esta salió rodando, siguió adelante, yo observaba con las manos y el cuerpo pegado al piso como la bola rodaba en aquel siniestro y silencioso lugar o no tan silencioso, se oían aspersores, y esta rodaba y rodaba seguía y seguía girando a ras del suelo cuando de pronto una mano salió de lo que creí una pared sin más en aquel pasillo y paró la bola, era una mano cetrina, arrugada, sucia, como sus uñas, incliné la cabeza, vi que su brazo gris, salía de unas rejas en la pared, no había pared, eran rejas, eran celdas.**

**La mano se cerró sobre la bola y a medio metro del suelo esta se alzó y se abrió mostrándome la bola en ella, yo sonreí nn parecía que iba a recuperar mi juguete, interprete que decían ven por él, así actué, me puse de puntillas, me apoyé en la abertura de la reja que separaba el hexagonal hall del pasillo y la abrí .. paré en seco y giré alarmada... de nuevo se oían frufrús, y un sonido de aspersores.**

**Plom! GIRE! la mano había soltado mi bola, fui por ella corriendo hasta que deje enseguida de correr, dentro de las celdas no se veía nada, estaban oscuras, eran secas, no estaban descuidadas, pero no parecían acogedoras, no les llegaba la luz, solo había montones de mantas sucias en ellas de las que procedían gemidos. Mi bola, cinco metros y era mia, tres metros, dos... la cogí, algo tocó mi pierna¿quizá la mano¿de quien era, guardé mi bola en el bolsillo, y giré a saludar al dueño de la mano  
- **_GaciaZ_ Oh! Un guau!**  
En lenguaje infantil dije que lo que vi no era humano era un perro, el perro más triste que pude ver y veré, me senté a observar a ese gran perro, era negro, era triste el sonido de aspersores era cada vez mas fuerte, el perro empezó a gemir, los bultos de las celdas también, tras de mi y con los ojos más adaptados a aquella tenue oscuridad me di cuenta que los bultos eran personas encogidas sobre sí. Un bulto por celda, una persona por habitáculo, el perro fue a una esquina, temblaba... los aspersores se acercaban, ante mí apareció una capa gris, tras ellas unas nueve más, las capas envolvían unas figuras altas, de dos metros.  
Volví a mirar hacia el perro mientras el frío asolaba el lugar, la figura alargo su mano de finos dedos hacia mi, con la mano que le quedaba libre se quitaba la capucha revelando un orificio que hacía de boca, se agachó hacia a mi me tomo por los hombros, pretendía girarme para toparse con mi cara cuando mi espalda reveló su marca, quizás bajo mi vestidito de verano no se viera, pero un dementor ciego siente más allá de lo que la visión humana percibe¿yo estaba marcada o era el propio £ø®Ð? Me soltó.  
Yo deje de hacer señas al perro y me giré hacia el dementor, nunca había visto aquella cara fea, era extraña pero uno no podía dejar de verla, este marcho hacia atrás, se introdujo entre los ocho restantes, al momento regresó acompañado de un Dementor más trabajado, más demacrado, más cansado, más sediento de vida, porque eso es lo que quieren, quieren vida, ellos están vacíos, son un saco de pulsiones vacías, de carencias, y de sed de llenarse.**

**Los dementores necesitan llenarse de vitalidad pero nunca tienen bastante, a más toman, más necesitan y cuando no tienen sentimientos alegres que poseer les entra una sensación enfermiza incontrolable de tomar un alma... llenar su vació... su tormento, la oscuridad que les embarga. Toman tus alegrías poco a poco, poco a poco pero no pueden parar, no pueden decir no tomo más las necesitan toda, y a los más que pueden llegar es a besarte, ese momento les hace rozar la paz, tú paz ahora suya, pero la paz de otro es efímera pues no es tuya, no puedes alimentarla tú.**

**La felicidad es como una droga, ellos buscan algo que no tienen por si mismos, no tienen alma, no pueden ser felices, no esta completos. El amor es una pasión y el desamor como antagonista de este también, no sienten compasión, no sienten afecto, no sienten nada hacia el mundo. Toda pasión si se descontrola o mejor dicho, si te controla, se vuelve obsesión. Por ello buscar la vitalidad que les falta fuera de sí mismos se vuelve una obsesión, una droga a conseguir por el medio que sea, donde sea que haya que ir a tomarla.  
Eso £ø®Ð Vø£Ðêvø®t lo sabía muy bien, hizo dos cosas con el tema de los dementores, una de ellas fue aplicarse mil transformaciones, conjuros y pócimas para que los dementores no le afectaran, alguna debió cambiar sus genes pues era obvio que a su hija no le afectaban los dementores como tocaba; la otra cosa que hizo fue negociar con ellos lo que ellos mas necesitaban, vitalidad, vida, alma...**

**Llego aquel décimo Dementor frente a mi, los demás guardaban distancia respecto a él, tenían una jerarquía, debía ser el más temido porque en las celdas había mucho revuelo, todos los presos se agitaban a su paso. Con su mano toco mi cabeza, yo le mire, bajo su capucha, y se acercó a mi cara, yo parpadeaba y delante de lo que creí que debían estar sus ojos inocente mostré mi bola (n/d un día juguetón a los 3 años lo tiene cualquiera), el resto retrocedía, el Dementor posó su frente sobre la mía, debía llevar mucho en Azkaban, bebió de las pesadillas y sueños de todos y cada uno de los allí presentes y de los que ya habían marchado en una caja de madera, era el guardián de las torturas y penalidades hechas de todos y cada uno de los presos en los años en que sirvieron a Vø£Ðêvø®t , el guardaba sus delirios, ese era el pago que le impuso la Naturaleza a cambio de tomar las alegrías de los otros, que oscuro el halo del dementor... pero yo estaba tranquila**

**- **LADY! _ESPECTRO PATRONUS_!** - Dumbledore con el ministro que sabía de mi y un auror, se le veía asustado, creyó que me iban a besar, los dementores se echaron hacia la pared y fueron saliendo, el Dementor líder me soltó, Albus me cogió en brazos y me sacaba de aquel pasillo, cuando lo hacía yo alargué mi mano y regale mi juguete a aquel Dementor este lo agarró y lo introdujo bajo su capa. Mientras me iba no me di cuenta de que al llegar Albus el perro negro había dejado de llorar y había adoptado la forma real de Sirius Black a quien Dumbledore iba a visitar ese día si no fuera porque me encontró a mi en el lugar.**

**ºoOºOoº**

**Con cuatro años había adoptado al pobre Hangrid como compañero de juegos y cuidados, él estaba en cantado pero tenia mucho trabajo. A algunos profesores pese a adorar a Hangrid dudaban de que él fuera el más indicado para cuidarme n.n para Hangrid yo era otra criatura divertida.**

**Cómo no, su dedicación al bosque y a sus animales hizo que pronto me familiarizara con la naturaleza de alrededor de Hogwarts, Dumbledore se propuso enseñarme sirenio pero al final desistió Ç  
- **Te dije Albus que con 4 años ningún niño puede aprender Sirenio**- decía Minerva en la comida- dejar de saturar a la niña con vuestras enseñanzas**

**Minerva llevaba toda la razón, defectos de profesores, de repente se creyeron tutores de mi y se empeñaron en enseñarme todos a la vez sus sabidurías, me hice especialista en quemar cosas, por más hechizos que me dijera Flitwicklos resultados eran siempre la quema de aquello que tenia delante  
-** No Lady nn prueba a pronunciar de nuevo 00 OH! OOOOHHHHH!** - eso dijo cuando noto que le quemé el sombrero .**

**Hangrid me llevaba con él a cuidar criaturas, pronto nos topamos con los Centauros... Se hallaba allí un centauro viejo y sabio que explicaba cosas a los más jóvenes. Rubeus (Hangrid) hizo una inclinación al verlo  
- **Saludo Lady** - me dijo con gran sonrisa mientras el viejo Centauro se acercaba a mi. Hangrid me tomo en brazos y me encontré cara a cara con esa criatura de cuerpo semihumanoÇ  
- **Hola pequeña cría de Hangrid**- si el Centauro explicaba a jóvenes era porque los jóvenes le gustaban  
- **Oh! Hola Ninnio**!- toque la nariz de aquel ser tan grande. Los Centauros son hermosos pero aquella cosa rara hablaba y eso no podía pasarme inadvertido como novedad.  
- **No Lady no es un niño es un Centauro ya mayor - ¿cómo me ha llamado?** - los centauros adultos se acercaron con cara de pocos amigos.. Hangrid se puso nerviosos  
- **Esto... ella... nunca vio un Centauro y ... quizá esta sorprendida de que te dirijas a ella... y... hablaras

**La cara del Centauro cambió a confusión total. La del resto a enfado, aquella insinuación de "Sorprendida de que hables" no sonó bien. Los jóvenes Centauros, curiosos en cambio se acercaban, sentían tanta curiosidad por un humano tan diminuto que yo con su viejo Líder y maestro.**

**Toqué de nuevo su nariz, era grande, como la de Hangrid y se aplastaba facil, sus cabellos grises azulados, sus ojos violeta, era alto, fuerte y poderoso, sería mayor pero no débil, en sus patas solo se veía músculo, nada de vejez.  
- **Ninnio! Querez jugar ?**- vivan los 4 años! Uno es tan feliz sin saber del mundo!**

**El Centauro miraba alrededor, no podían atacar a una niña pero, aquello era... ó.Ò extraño  
**- Vera... creo que ... le confundió... le llama cría, niño es una cría humana, me da que le hecho menos edad de la que tiene.**  
Teniendo en cuenta que la edad es saber para un centauro, muchos se removieron.  
- Cuantas lunas vivió ella?  
- Lunas no se pero 4 años**

**El Centauro se giró hacia sus pupilos que lo observaban, se acercó a ellos y siguió adelante, los jóvenes le seguían - Cree que tengo su edad... 4 años... eso son 4 soles! - el Centauro desaparecía entre la maleza con un ataque de risa sonoro- Afrodita me iluminó esta semana y la belleza me rejuveneció, que Cronos guíe a tu cría Hangrid!**

**ºoOºOoº**

**En ocasiones jugaba con Peeves, era divertido, bueno, no jugaba, más bien lo maltrataba verano tras verano (Dumbledore le tenía prohibido hacerme daño así que tragaba con mis tiro al blanco) pero nada igual que estar con Hangrid (pese a los peligros que entraña eso). Algunas noche de verano yo quedaba a dormir en su cabaña o más bien pasaba la noche. No intenten dormir al lado de un semigigante, si no mueres aplastado morirás de dolor de cabeza, que manera de roncar! **

**Aquella noche fuimos pronto a dormir, Hangrid estaba agotado, demasiado hipogrifo ese día... Debía ser media noche, a mis cinco años me pasaban cosas bien raras pero ello era normal teniendo en cuenta mis costumbres. Me levante de la cama de Hangrid, fui hasta la puerta y esta estaba cerrada, me subí en la alacena y abrí la ventana, Fang estaba fuera dormido. Baje por allí arañándome las manos con la pared de madera, abracé a Fang y me fui hacia el bosque, no era la primera vez que me paseaba por allí, aquel gran perro me acompañaba casi siempre pero gimoteaba con nada.**

**Me desplacé al bosque donde sabía de la existencia de un lago, un hermoso lago oscuro, sus aguas eran como espesas, en él se podían ver leviatanes y kelpies asomando de vez en cuando sus cabezas y en sus orillas los unicornios iban a beber, se decía de la existencia de elfos de la noche cerca de ese lago pero lo cierto es que nunca vi ninguno, si vi a los centauros, en sus contemplaciones al cielo, el maestro explicaba que ver a los más jóvenes, con el tiempo fui entendiendo que decían, y con los años, cuando a Firenze lo dejaron volver a andar por el bosque (pese a no aceptarlo en manada) pude entender mejor cual es la influencia que los planetas tienen sobre nosotros los mortales terrestres de este sistema solar, y digo de este porque a parte de este sistema, en nuestra galaxia hay más estrellas, y más allá de la vía láctea un sin fin de mundos se abren a la vida y se cierran al ojo humano. Pero sin salirse de Vía Láctea, a la otra punta de esta galaxia también se encuentran mundos, vidas ajenas a nuestro saber, vidas influenciadas por otros planetas con misticismos y mitologías paralelas a las nuestras, sitios como WarCraft, y fue de las lecturas astrológicas de los centauros como yo supe de Rindland, pero eso fue a mis veinte años, volvamos a los cinco.**

**Cuando llegué esa noche al lago, esperado ver criaturas y no vi ninguna, Fang empezó a asustarse, ladraba y temblaba, caminé hacia la orilla del lago, contemple como los demonios de agua se alejaban de la orilla tanto el leviatán (la serpiente) como dos kelpies (con cabeza de caballo, pese a tener el poder de transformarse en otras criaturas), la oscura agua esta tranquila, en invierno el lugar se llenaba de niebla baja y espesa, en cambio en verano era paz y calma si omites lo que esconde el bosque, me senté decepcionada, al otro lado del lago una bandada de murciélagos se disgregaba, me apasionaban esos feos animales, bostecé, sin nada que ver aquello no era lo mismo, al fondo oí ruidos, un centauro joven corría a todo galope, estaba agitado, el bosque habló, quizá era que estaba demasiado dormida, quizá lo imagine pero en mi cabeza hablaron, el agua, las plantas ¿qué? Era un susurro de mujer, venia como en un estero mal sincronizado " vete, vete hija de la oscuridad, vete, vete te confundirá, vete, huye que no sepan de ti, niña sal de aquí, los ojos de la muerte alcanzarán a verte, lo busca a él, vete, si te reconoce te delatará " y la espesa niebla de invierno sin frió se me hecho encima, " vete "  
- **Oh! Double surround** - exclamé (**_n/d xD perdón el chiste no lo puede evitar, ya vuelvo a lo de "vete_**)  
Salí de allí corriendo, no sabía de que huía pero corría, el bosque era tan espeso, sus altos árboles y sus densas hojas no dejaban ver con la escasa luz de luna que había, además la niebla me tapaba la visión, solo el reflejo lejano de la esfera de luz moviéndose se distinguía a una altura por encima de mi cabeza , sonaron siseos, silbidos, palabras, paré en seco - mi Sseñor lo buSsco, ereSs tú?- tras de mi, algo en la entre la maleza púrpura en la noche se movía Dejó de oírse ruido tras de mi y supe que aquello se había puesto delante mía. Distinguí a media altura la figura enroscada de una serpiente cuya cabeza alzada a más de metro y medio del suelo no pude ver por la niebla. De fondo seguía viéndose la esfera flotar y poco a poco se la veía más grande.  
- **A quien buSscaSs?** -me salió un siseo sin explicación repentino del que no fui consiente.  
-** Sseñor... Ssoy Ssu mejor Ssirviente... noto Ssu marca, huelo Ssu Ssangre, la de Ssalazar Sslytherin y aún aSsí lo huelo diSstinto ... Sse reencarnó Sseñor?  
**- **No Sse a quien buSscaSs pero no Ssoy tu Sseñor**  
- **Mi Sseñor Ssiempre me llamó Nagini  
**- **Cómo debo llamarte yo?**  
-** No puedo quedarme aquí El Basilisco bajó su cabeza de las alturas y cuando iba a ponerla frente a mi la esfera de fuego pasó ante nosotros fügazmente. La serpiente retrocedió**.  
- **te vaSs?**  
- **Ssssssssi**  
- **ESspero que encuentres a tu Sseñor, Nagini

**Desapareció del lugar, la esfera estaba ante mi, la niebla se disipó tan pronto como había llegado, la esfera dio un grito y abrió sus alas. Fang apareció y me fui del lugar tras acariciar el pico de Fawkes.**

**ºoOºOoº**

**Descubrí viajando por las cocinas y cuadros de las diversas salas del castillo todas sus habitaciones, una muy interesante era la Sala de los Menesteres, allí no faltaba un juguete.**

**Aquel caluroso día de verano la profesora Sprout estaba en el invernadero 5. Yo la ayudaba con regando allí donde me decían. En el lugar había una planta carnívora gigante que me había echado el ojo (en sentido figurado claro) un par de veces Sprout vio sus tentáculosas raíces muy cerca mío. Salí fuera un rato, en el lago las sirenas y el calamar gigante descansaban en la orilla placidamente. Me senté en una gran piedra a observar el lugar, a gravarlo en mi memoria. Desde allí se veía Hogwarts y el bosque quedaba detrás, fui rotando mi mirada tres figuras salían del bosque cuando una bandada de pájaros rompía el silencio saliendo de entre los árboles, seguido de nuevamente tranquilidad.  
Poco a poco se oyó una respiración, era pausada y sonaba como un aspersor de aire más que como una inhalación normal. Que paz en el lugar. En lago las sirenas se apartaron de la orilla, el calamar entró al agua, demonios de agua se unieron a las sirenas sin salir del lago, todos callados, me observaban en silencio, frente a mi las tres figuras se acercaban, tres capas, tres criaturas, tres respiraciones, casi a la par, todo en calma, el calamar marchó sigiloso, no se oía a Sprout.**

**Las tres altas figuras se pusieron en torno a la piedra donde estaba sentada. El dementor más mayor o el más demacrado metió la mano bajo su capa, cuando la volvió a sacar me mostró lo que en ella llevaba, una pequeña pelota de juguete. Lo miré curiosa, recordaba vagamente ese juguete¿fue mío? Miré a la capucha sin rostro, seguido a la bola y cuando mi mano alcanzó a tocarla el dementor la retiró. Guardó la pelota bajo la capa. Se quitó la capucha y pude reconocer a esa figura alta y gastada¿la había soñado o la conocí de veras?**

**Cerraron más el circulo en torno a mi, el tiempo realmente parecía haberse detenido, que tranquilidad en aquel lugar introdujo su mano bajo una de las mangas de la túnica. El líder, frente a mi, puso sus manos entorno a mi cabeza y posó su frente en la mía, mi marca surgió negra. Vinieron cientos de imágenes la mente, gritos lejanos de miedo y pánico zumbaban en mi cabeza, y el mundo, cayado, en calma.**

**El dementor introdujo una de sus arácnidas manos en una de sus mangas, seguido puso ante mi sus palmas, y con las manos a modo de ofrenda me mostraba algo acerqué las mías y cerró sus palmas ásperas en mis blancas manos. Las retiró dejándome en las mías lo que vino a darme, un regalo a cambio quizás del mío. Se puso la capucha y marchó de nuevo, sigiloso por donde vino, cómo llego a entrar en Hogwarts no lo se ni se sabrá. Cerré mis manos fuertemente y marché corriendo al castillo, subí escaleras, recorrí pasillos hasta llegar a donde quería llegar. A la Sala de los Menesteres. Abrí la puerta y me encontré entrando en una habitación oscura, iluminada pobremente con dos antorchas, el suelo y las paredes, así como algunas ornamentaciones eran de la China milenaria, en el centro de la sala sobre una mesa baja de madera barnizada había una caja de plata con gravados de simbología oriental, sobre su tapa gravados tenia dos dibujos, un fénix atacando a una gran serpiente, deposité en ella lo que llevaba en mis manos y allí quedó hasta los años, al cerrar la tapa, el fénix se volvió rojo, la serpiente, verde oscura.**

**ºoOºOoº**

**Hay algo en Hogwarts magnífico, y es que por más que lo recorras siempre hay algo nuevo por encontrar. El castillo, como dije una vez a Albus, tiene vida por sí mismo.**

**Incluso en ocasiones se te muestra, sí, el castillo te habla y enseña lo que desea que veas de él.**

**Puedes pasear todos los días durante años un mismo corredor, como el de la biblioteca y no saber que en ese camino hay una sala interesante, pero cuando tú o el castillo estéis preparados Hogwarts te la revela, así pasó con Potter, y a muchos antes de Potter y muchos después y antes de mi.**

**Por un pasillo estrecho que normalmente solía dar a la biblioteca un día el castillo me reveló uno de sus rincones. Como no, para que Hogwarts te hable tú has de estar solo y has de aprender que una puerta entre abierta no significa solo que "alguien ha entrado" quizá lo que significa es un "ven, entra y te muestro" aunque lo que haya detrás no ha de ser siempre agradable.**

**Eso pasó y así lo hice, estaba sola. Era de día la primera vez encontré con aquel objeto pero en un futuro volvería a toparme con él y me tendría que enfrentar con aquella imagen, imagen que se me repetiría y añadiría al listado de cosas que veía en pesadillas basadas en recuerdos de prisioneros de Azkaban.**

**Hogwarts me abrió una puerta en mi camino, y entre a una sala que usaban de almacén, sus cortinas estaban corridas pero la claridad se colaba entre ellas lo suficiente para ver. Pensé que aquello se había estado usando como aula de clases pero por la colocación de las mesas supuse que hacia tiempo que no. Todo estaba colocado contra las paredes, pupitres y sillas, los elfos como siempre lo tenían todo limpísimo, el escritorio del profesor y varias pizarras quedaban al otro lado, una librería y ... un espejo? Era enorme, o quizás yo aun demasiado pequeña, pero igual me pareció enorme lo que hacia que no se pudiera usar en un dormitorio normal pese a que cualquier adolescente hubiese querido uno así.**

**La primera vez que me topé con el espejo de OESED debía tener como 6 años. El espejo medía como dos metros y medio, era dorado con gravados que recordaban junto a los pies en forma de garra a los usados en siglos de la alta burguesía europea; desde mi posición podía observar lo que me parecían unas letras gravadas que yo ni alcanzaba a leer ni a comprender.**

**Me situé entonces en el centro del espejo, justo delante suyo y vi... a la señora Norris entrar, fui a la puerta para sacar a esa gata peluda que me provoco una alergia espantosa y salí del lugar sin saber que algún día ese espejo me reflejaría a mi misma y es que, como decía tío Ben a Peter Parker (Spiderman) "**_Con un gran poder llega una gran responsabilidad_

**ºoOºOoº**

**Había una mujer en el suelo. Todo estaba tan oscuro, era un bosque de noche sin luna. Me rodeaban muchas personas. Yo era la mujer del suelo.**

**ME AHOGO! Me tienen firmemente cogida del cuello, el aire no me llega, alguien sobre mi apoya sus rodillas sobre mi pecho, me gritan, igual no oigo, el sudor empeña mi vista... que dolor, creo que se me partirá el tórax.**

**AIRE! Salió de encima mío! Me duele hinchar mis pulmones, quiero desaparecer de aquí!  
AHHH! Otro crucio no... estoy agotada, no me salen las lagrimas... no hablaré, no se nada, no puedo pensar... otro crucio... piedad... creo que me voy a desmayar, AHHH! Nooooooooooooooo mas patadas... esa sangre es mia?... se van?... si... no no el no!  
**- DEJENLO!  
- ALICE! ALICE!  
- TE AMO! DEJENLO!  
- AHHHHHHHH!

**De nuevo esa pesadilla me despertaba con 6 años, a veces me sentía Bellatrix, a veces me sentía Alice Longbottom, los pensamientos de Lestrange llegaron a mi tras la visita a Azkaban, pero no fue lo único. Albus y McGonagall preguntaban que soñaba, yo no sabia explicar... nunca supe... tras aquellos cristales de media luna unos ojos azules intentaban entender cual era mi tormento solo el tiempo me daría la oportunidad de entender, comprender mil imágenes sobre un monstruo que se formaba un igual no señalado.**

**ºoOºOoº**

**Entré con un libro al aula de los profesores, estaba allí el profesor de Defensas contra artes oscuras.  
Hola Lady nn - me dijo mirándome, estaba en el suelo sentado frente a la cerradura de un armario **  
- ¿Qué haces?  
- ¿Sabes lo que es un boggart?  
- Si se, es un bicho no se sabe como y si lo ves da miedo  
- Más o menos jajaja un Boggart es una criatura que adopta la forma de aquello que te da más miedo, pero no te hace daño.**  
Aquí en este armario nos parece que hay uno, y en efecto, parece que hay uno.  
**- Lo vas a sacar de ahi?  
- Sí, voy por mi varita, no toques nada  
- No...

**Salió de allí, sus pasos se oían en el pasillo, me asomé a la puerta hasta que dejé de oír sus pasos, la cerré y me senté en una de las sillas de la gran mesa de aquella habitación. Tenia curiosidad por como se enfrentaba uno a los boggarts. En el armario empezó a sonar un ruido, miré a la puerta de la habitación, salí al pasillo pero no había rastro del profesor. Me coloqué frente a la puerta del armario. No hacían daño dijo¿y si miraba por la cerradura? ... no se veía nada o si? Algo dentro del armario parecía haber crecido ¿qué?**

**El armario se movía, me hice hacia atrás, el pomo giraba solo , la puerta se abría... no debía haber mirado dentro... mire al suelo, mi respiración se aceleró y vi algo agachado envuelto en una negra capa, se alzó, llevaba capucha, salió lentamente del armario acercándose a mi, el corazón me batía a mil por hora. Era más alta que yo, bajó su capucha tras detenerse y reconocí la imagen que había ante mi, la había visto antes en sueños, el cuerpo me temblaba y un sudor frío me estremecía "que no me toque, que no me toque" pensaba, baje la mirada a los pies de la capa, estaba yo allí clavada, incapaz de moverme, incapaz de gritar ni de irme, estaba aterrada. El aire empezaba a faltarme "quédate ahí, no sigas, no sigas, no continúes"**

**La capa cayó al suelo y vi unos pies desnudos, los pies giraron sobre sí mismos "para, para no no que no se transforme..." unas alas membranosas hasta el suelo se movieron ante mi, aquella cosa se dirigió hacia a mi, mire arriba y reconocí unos ojos, desplegó las negras alas...  
-** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!...** - reaccioné, salí de allí histérica y llorando, grite y grité a lagrima viva por el pasillo suplicando que se fuera, topé con el profesor de defensas que tras verme corrió hacia la sala de profesores a apresar al boggart. Me negué a salir de mi habitación en días.**

**ºoOºOoº**

**Aquel año cumpliría los 10 años . Hacia solo un par de meses que Potter se había topado con OESED y Dumbledore volvía a estar pendiente de noticias de mi padre.**

**Aquella mañana teníamos dos visitas que hacer.  
- **Lo tienes todo?**  
- **No, ahora vengo** - fui hasta la sala de los menesteres, cuando esta se abrió me encontré ante una habitación poco iluminada por un par de antorchas. Las paredes o bien debían ser oscuras o directamente negras, el suelo era de mármol negro y en medio de la sala había una alfombra roja, sobre esta, en aquel lugar con ornamentos orientales, una mesa baja me aguardaba con una caja de plata del tamaño de un plumier grande.**

**Pude volver a ver los gravados negros de Serpiente y Fénix de su tapa, tomé la caja en mis manos y la abrí, la tristeza me asoló y toco hasta lo más profundo de mi ser aquella mañana, " yo puedo " pensé, " lo puedo controlar " cerré la caja lo cual me alivió y de nuevo vi los gravados que volvían a ser como la primera vez que los vi, rojo el Fénix y vede la Serpiente, y la metí en mi mochila, cuando oí por segunda vez a Dumbledore.  
**- Lo tienes todo?  
- Si, ya si, lo tengo todo.

**Una vez ya en Diagon, nos dirigimos a Gringotts. Albus paso una suma importante de dinero a una cuenta a mi nombre Lady Ryddle. Aquel duende con cara de póquer que me miraba entre curioso y malévolo, me puso delante la hoja que me nombraba dueña de la cuenta, sus rugosas manos me acercaban una pluma.  
- **Firme señorita Ryddle  
**Aquel ser me ponía de mal humor, nunca me gustaron los duendes, mire con mala cara al tipo, y luego a Dumbledore cuando sin tocar la pluma firmaba Lady Voldemort lo cual quito la ESTÚPIDA sonrisita el duende, lo miré dedicándole una sarcástica sonrisa. Dumbledore, aguantaba la risa intentando aparentar normalidad, sus ojos miraban el despacho del duende mientras jugaba con sus dedos entre lazados.De allí partimos a Ollivander.  
- **Quizá te convenza alguna Lady  
- Y yo creo que debería mandarla a hacer Albus  
- Yo dudo que el señor Ollivander, por más favores que me haya hecho, trate con esos materiales.

**Albus me empujó de los hombros mientras entrábamos a la tienda.  
- **Querido Dumbledore-** el señor Ollivander siempre se ponía contento al ver a mi padrino, se llevaban muy bien. Tras estrecharse las manos se dedicaron a mi.  
- **Vera... yo... esto...**- mire a Albus  
- **Uno elige su camino Lady  
- ¿Cierto, podemos entrar? **- entramos a la rebotica de la tienda**

**El señor Ollivander insistió en enseñarme varitas antes de acceder a hacerme una, se puso muy pesado con lo de "la varita elige al mago" a lo que yo respondía "mi núcleo me eligió.  
Nos sentamos en la rebotica, en ella había una mesa para las visitas con cuatro sillas, alrededor nos veíamos rodeados de cajas y cajas con varitas, una puerta cerrada nos indicaba donde Ollivander creaba su manufactura.  
Nos trajo té tras poner un cartel en la puerta de "vuelvo el 30 min". Él y Albus no dejaban de hablar de sus cosas.  
- **Quizá Fawkes sea un buen núcleo para ti Lady**.  
Saqué la caja de mi mochila.  
**-Yo ya elegí mi núcleo.  
-Bella caja¿y es de una criatura de Hogwarts?- giró la caja hacia sí.  
-No exactamente, aunque vino a encontrarme allí -¿De donde es esa caja?  
-Del castillo Albus.**  
Ollivander abrió la caja y experimentamos una caída mental, el hundimiento en el vació, como si un espíritu o mano invisible nos tocara de melancolía hasta lo más hondo de uno. Albus se inclinó y cerró la tapa de la caja. Ollivander se sentó casi dejándose caer en la silla.  
**-¿Qué era eso? **- dijo con débil voz.  
Los gravados de la tapa, se volvieron negros.  
-**Son pústulas de uno de los dementores más respetados de Azkaban, ese será mi núcleo **- a Albus no le gustaba la idea, los dementores no son sus criaturas favoritas precisamente - **¿me hará la varita?**  
-**¿Pretendes que me exponga a eso como para hacerte una varita¿Y que ser usaría semejante núcleo? Albus!  
**Albus no atendía, pensaba en otras cosas, se dirigió a mi  
-**¿Qué es eso de que él te lo dio¿en Hogwarts?  
-Entraron por el bosque., tan pronto me dieron su presente se fueron, fue hace años... fue algo raro  
-Albus, me da que tenéis que hacer un viaje -** Ollivander empujó la aja hacia a mi -**no hago este tipo de trabajos.**  
Dumbledore sonrió  
-**Lo sé, no era mi fénix precisamente...**-estrechó la mano de su amigo; bajo la duda de mi elección, pese a respetada por su parte, temió de que mis actos tuvieran connotaciones de magia oscura, me hizo un breve recordatorio - **Ton Ryddle, usó pluma de fénix.**  
**-A Tom Ryddle no lo visitaban dementore**s- contesté.  
Jamás entenderé como mis salidas de tono enorgullecían a Dumbledore.  
Nuestra primera visita finalizó, ahora íbamos a la segunda, pero antes debíamos volver a Gringotts, tal cual pronosticó Ollivander, teníamos un viaje que hacer aquella semana.**

**ºoOºOoº**

**Nos fuimos a la estación de Red Flu pública, donde compramos dos usos de chimenea y dijimos ante ella " al salón de Nicolás Flamel" y allí aparecimos. Fue una comida tranquila, Nicolás siempre estuvo impresionado con todo lo que había a mi alrededor, pese a que a mi alrededor no hubiera nada "habrá" decía.  
Albus y él estuvieron discutiendo, Flamel se empeñaba en darle parte de su poción de vida creada con la ya desaparecida Piedra Filosofal y Albus se negaba, según él el destino estaba escrito y no debía cambiarlo.  
- **Y donde esta el espejo?  
- en aquella habitación**  
No puede evitarlo, fui allí.  
-** ¿Lady?  
- Yo estuve ante este espejo y no me miré cuando pude :P

**De nuevo vi el espejo, alto de casi dos metros y medio, dorado con un brillo especial el espejo estaba alojado en una iluminada habitación. Flamel en su casa tenia mil cosas raras y un gran laboratorio donde durante años había atrabajado. Yo llamaba a los Flamel los Curie de la Brujería, ellos nunca entendieron de que me reía. Aquella habitación tan blanca chocaba con el resto de la casa. Me acerqué al espejo, leí en su aparte superior " Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse" esto no es tu cara si no de tu corazón el deseo ... iba a ver mis deseos? Y que vería? Yo triunfando en alguna profesión? ... pero no, cuando me puse ante el espejo vi una capa negra flotando al viento, una encapuchada que me causaba terror en mis pesadillas se alzaba frente a mi con algo colgado en su mano, una especie de pellejo verdoso chorreando sangre, me mostraba la encapuchada su pellejo colgante orgullosa, su premio, su trofeo, la cabeza del ser más despreciable del planeta sostenida por aquella a quien yo temería, yo estaba ante mi propio boggart.**

**ºoOºOoº**

**De nuevo en la estación Flú Internacional llegamos a Berlín. La estación conecta las capitales más importantes de Europa para largos viajes resulta más seguro que viajar mediante apariciones o vía Flu desde casa.**

**De Berlín tomamos un tren hacia Grecia y subimos a Bulgaria por allí pues el viaje directo por los países del Este o por el norte de Bulgaria (Rumania) en 1992 aún resultaba peligroso.**

**La primera noche la pasamos en Kürdzhali, el día siguiente nos fuimos a la capital del país, a Sofia donde hay un gran mercado de artes oscuras cercano a calles antiguas y grises. Bulgarias es maravilloso, frió y sobrio, lleno de misterios en sus ciudades, leyendas en sus campos sobre elfos y duendes, en Sofia nos alojamos en el Gran Hotel donde habían exposiciones diarias abiertas al público, os sorprendería la de reyes búlgaros que hubo que siendo magos se hicieron pasar por sangre real muggle con el fin de tener poder dentro y fuera del mundo mágico, los más conservadores decían de ellos que habían corrompido la sangre limpia azul, los más liberales, por llamarles así admiraban su calculadora forma de llevar la política, y los que ni eran de un lado ni de otro de pensamiento decían que aquello fue hace demasiados siglos para seguir debatiendo, igual se debatía. En Sofia, se alza uno de las tiendas más famosas de toda Europa, dueño de ella el señor Gregorovitch, el único que sería capaz de acceder a hacerme una varita con pústulas de dementor.  
A mi me hubiese encantado ver Durmstrang pero conociendo a Karkarov la noticia de que Dumbledore visitaba el lugar le hubiese resultado poco menos que sospechosa, Igor esta obsesionado con el secretismo entorno a su escuela y Albus estaba allí conmigo de vacaciones y no de negocio, no quería entrevistas con Ordenes ni ministerios.**

**Una vez surtida de miles de libros de la capital (la verdad no sabia bien que compraba, estaban en búlgaro pero Albus prometió enseñarme el verano siguiente) y de llenar como un baúl de cacharros volvimos a bajar a Grecia, de y de ahí el tren nos llevo hasta un lugar donde nos esperaban una gran señora que hablaba perfectamente ingles (eso si con su acento) y dándonos un trasladador nos condujo a la tercera gran escuela de magia de Europa, Madam Máxime nos mostró Beauxbatons en pleno verano francés, si algún lector vio los dibujos muggles de Candy Candy les juro que si Candy fuera bruja estudiaba en Beauxbatons. Pese a lo poco que me gustaba el paisaje, y la alergia que me provocó tanta hada por el pasillo tirando flores a diestro y siniestro reconozco que se come bien en el lugar. Dormí en uno de los dormitorios de la escuela, apestaban a rosas, de nuevo el intenso aroma me provocó alergia. Recibí allí carta de Snape, Madam Máxime se escandalizó al ver a mi gran murciélago (repito, alergia, no uso lechuzas, sus plumas son fatales). Snape me daba el listado de plantas que pedir a Máxime y es que el lugar tiene invernaderos de plantas curativas que a Pomfreid (premio anual de Beauxbatons) le venían de perlas. Yo le devolví la carta contándole las "plantas también curativas" conseguidas en Bulgaria.**

**Nos fuimos a los tres días, Albus quería ver si había noticias de Vø£Ðêvø®t , sus conversaciones con Máxime sobre lo ocurrido el primer año de Hogwarts de Harry Potter acabaron con un, ya hablaremos con Karkarov sobre "ya sabes que" ( a los lectores les diré que el "ya sabes que" fue el Torneo que se celebró tres años después)**

**Como quizás mencionara en algún lugar solo estudié el ultimo año en Hogwarts, el año anterior habían marchado de él la promoción Potter.**

**Mi formación fue entre autodidáctica y dirigida, hice muchos cursillos con grandes maestros (contactos de Albus se entiende), personas como Flamel e incluso el mismo Dumbledore fue mi maestro, fui afortunada, obvio, en ese sentido.**

**Había vuelto de Bulgaria un par de veces, también visité otros puntos de Europa, estudié unos meses por América. En América tienes la brujería que en Occidente llamaríamos tradicional con las fundaciones tipo Salem pero al sur y en centro América hay todo un despliegue cultural de antiguas magias sobre todo en Colombia, México y Perú.**

**En Asia, India y África solo una vez, me quedé un mes en cada lugar aprendiendo los distintos tipos de magia.**

**En Oriente me alojé en un Templo construido en la Antigua China donde descubrí fascinantes cosas sobre mi caja plateada así como una leyenda sobre un dragón rojo representado por un fénix que hacía frente a un dragón verde, en el cielo las dos figuras se alzaban altas el día de la batalla final.  
Esta libertada de estudio me dejo indagar en Artes Oscuras todo lo que quisiera, así como hacer pócimas prohibidas en el propio Hogwarts donde hubiese estado más vigilada.**

**En mi último año académico, en Hogwarts en este caso, pude observar a una futura gran bruja de Slytherin. Yo por lo general a efectos visibles pasaba muy desapercibida, en las sombras en cambio puede llegar a hacer grandes y leales amigos de las cuatro casas.  
Un líder entre mi propia casa, la futura gran bruja, fue Thishana de Wilburg. Draco Malfoy le había dejado su legado. Años atrás se decía, en Slytherin, Malfoy tenía una red de "mafia" extendida y creada a partir de las manos de Thishana que con la ida del chico había pasado a Thisana; nadie escapaba a su vista, menos una recién llegada Lady sin apellido, sin referencia y con claros estudios mágicos. Quizás mi sequedad y seriedad tampoco ayudó a vincularnos, de igual modo sus ideales no nos hubieran unido jamás.**

**Tres años atrás Albus Dumbledore predijo la futura Segunda Guerra Mortif4ga, sucesos del momento y pesadillas diarias de imágenes ajenas a mi fruto del recuerdo del pasado de Vø£Ðêvø®t que en ocasiones eran flashes en mi mente estando despiertas hizo que casi enloqueciera. Yo misma, estaba fuera de control; un año antes y en secreto Albus me enseñó a aparecerme y Mc Gonagall a ser animaga ilegal (esta idea no le gustaba pero por elección de mi criatura en transformarme era lo más acertado). No obstante yo debía poner fin a mi tormento. Se dijo una vez que Vø£Ðêvø®t señalaría a un igual pero que solo uno de ambos debía existir al final .  
Con 19 años, muerto mi tutor y muerto Potter entendí que el elegido no debía ser varón precisamente, debía acabar con Vø£Ðêvø®t quien también se había dado cuenta de que su tormento no había finalizado con la caída de Potter.**

**Pero dejemos la mitología, o no... mejor volvamos a Bulgaria , a mis apreciados libros búlgaros, a **Cronos**. Y es que, en esos libros encontré salpicaduras de mitologías griegas y romanas, decía uno de esos libros que había adquirido en mis viajes, uno de esos libros sin titulo, que existía el llamado báculo de **KRONOS** capaz de abrir las puertas del tiempo y el espacio, en la parte superior del báculo hay una gran media luna de un material metálico al tacto, frío como el hielo donde se vislumbra un liquido plateado en movimiento en su superficie. En el báculo hay seis incrustaciones, seis incrustaciones doradas que por entonces estaban separadas, seis letras griegas que unidas escribían **KRONOS**; la K (cappa) enviada al Norte del mundo, la R (ro) enviada al Sur, la O (omicrón) en el Oeste y la N (ny) al Este; en lo más alto de mundo se hallaba guardada la segunda O (omicrón) y en lo más profundo de este la S (sigma). Seis incrustaciones que unidas crean una de las armas más oscuras temidas por los dioses y de la que pocos mortales llegaron a saber.**

**Dice la leyenda que **Cronos**, gobernador del universo durante la edad de oro, uno de los doce titanes y el hijo menor de **Urano **(dios del Cielo) y de **Gea **(Tierra), padre junto a la reina **Rea **de seis de los doce dioses y diosas conocidos como los Olímpicos tenia sobre sí una profecía en la cual se decía que **Cronos **sería derrocado a manos de uno de sus hijos.  
Antes de que **Cronos **fuera el regente, **Urano **era el gobernador del universo y fue la propia madre tierra (Gea) quien dio a su hijo **Cronos **una Guadaña para castrar a su padre y arrebatarle el poder.  
**Cronos **se comió a sus cinco primeros hijos al nacer, **Rea **ocultó a su sexto hijo, a **Zeus**. Envolvió una piedra en pañales y se la dio a **Cronos **haciéndola pasar por **Zeus **quien de mayor obligaría a Cronos a vomitar a sus hermanos y a la piedra, con quienes forjaría una guerra en contra de su padre.**

**Hasta ahí nos cuenta escritores como Homero, pero pocos saben que en aquel tiempo Cronos, sabiendo que los dioses son inmortales creó un de su guadaña un báculo, el Báculo que abre las puertas del tiempo y el espacio, bajo el poder del báculo se crea un espació en que todo dios y demonio, todo ser divino o no se hace mortal. Zeus, dios de dioses y mortales, y soberano de los Olimpios y los mortales temió por si mismo e intento destruir el Báculo, lo único que pudo conseguir fue desfragmentar el objeto en 7 piezas, las 6 inscripciones y el báculo en si; así fue como Zeus envió cuatro piezas a un punto cardinal del planeta, uno en el pico más alto y otra en lo más profundo que un humano pueda llegar, a las puertas del Hades.  
Estaba decidido! Mataría a £ø®Ð Vø£Ðêvø®t , iría a por Kronos! Pero no iría sola, las estrellas me hablaron cuatro veces en el bosque prohibido, cuatro personas harían conmigo un aquelarre búlgaro, Vø£Ðêvø®t firmaría su muerte y yo firmaría con él, conseguiría mi propia vida si ganaba, y porque no, vengar la muerte de los míos, a mi no me importaba salvar al mundo, me importa yo! Un brujo de otro mundo, una mortif4ga, un auror y un hijo de Dioses se unirían a la heredera de Slytherin.  
**- Iré uno a uno hasta que los convenza Firenze!  
- Lady, espero que Marte no se ponga en su contra.  
- Yo espero que Plutón tampoco.**  
Miré al crepúsculo desde Hogwarts más allá de sus limites, más allá del bosque prohibido donde Saori acudía tocar su ocarina en noches de luna llena, más allá de Europa, de la Tierra y de nuestro satélite, saliendo de nuestro Sistema Solar, dentro de nuestra propia galaxia donde se abre a la vista un mítico mundo de Orcos, Elfos de la Noche y grandes reyes, más allá de todo eso, al otro lado de la Vía Láctea había nacido hacía 16 años el Paladín , en un mundo llamado Warcraft.**

**

* * *

(¯·..·**•Bella•**·..·´¯)  
Gracias por se la primera en poner un review mi niña : eres un cielo!**

**(¯·..·•**Dazabeth•**·..·´¯)  
¿Cómo no imaginaste que lo haria¿Cómo no voy a ponerte en autor favorito! una pena que ya se acabe tu fific ( buah! o.o ¿como es que te deprime ver mi fific?**

**(¯·..·**•Sayaka•**·..·´¯)  
¿En serio te gustó? D ais me alegra tanto que te tomaras la molestia de leerme! ahhhhh mi primera lectora FFnetista! IUJUUUUUUU! D  
Se que son algo cortos algunos, el de mi biografia es algo más largo como abrás visto, igual espero que lo disfrutes y no te lleves un chasco con el fific, besitos!**

**(¯·..·**•Lectores anonimos? y futuros lectores!•**·..·´¯)  
A veces leemos cosas que luego no comentamos asi que quizá haya algún lector que no postee luego leyendome, quisiera saludarte a ti también por por lo menos haver leido hasta aquí . Y a tí lector que vendrás en el futuro que sepas que te ando esperando . A todos muchas gracias por la oportunidad de dejarme entrar en sus retinas! ;)**


	7. Teo Silver: Paladín Teo

**•·.·´¯·.·• T€ø §î£v€®: þå£åÐîn T€ø •·.·´¯·.·•**

**ºoOºOoº  
PRIMERA PARTE  
ºoOºOoº**

**Se que es difícil, pero dejen sea llevar a un mundo nuevo, más allá de las fronteras del sistema solar en que nos encontramos, busquemos vida en otro lugar dentro de nuestra galaxia; en un lugar remoto de la vía Láctea hay humanos y brujos conviviendo entre miles de criatura en paz, elfos y enanos conviven en sus calles en armonía.**

**Dentro de un entorno mitológico se alza el planeta de Warcraft, lugar de reyes y dinastías.**

**Les contaré que entre mares de distintos colores y texturas se alza rodeado de naturaleza una ciudad de azules y platas el noble reino humano de Rinland. Aquel idílico lugar se haya gobernado por el justo rey Spearon Silver y la reina Strongelina Silver.**

**En Rinland las leyendas mágicas se juntan con la realidad, grandes magos aguardan tras las puertas del castillo; y he aquí que un entonces conocido y respetado profeta místico, Medivh (el Último Guardián) fue a los reyes y les habló sobre dos de sus herederos. Los Silver habían tenido a Juliette (8 años entonces), Teo (6 años), Camila(4 años) y Thomas (3 años) y dirigiendo su mirada a sus dos varones Medivh pidió la tutela de Teo y Tom con el propósito de enseñarles por tiempo indefinido su saber. Y así fue como Teo y Tom fueron junto al Último Guardián en una pacífica isla cerca de las costas occidentales de Lordaeron, la región donde se encuentra Rinland.**

**Las enseñanzas de el Último Guardián se dieron en dos etapas, la primera fue pura Teoría y la segunda Práctica.**

**En cuanto llegaron a la isla Medivh hizo un conjuro sobre Teo y su hermano que los haría aprender más rápido de lo que tocaba a su edad, por entonces 9 y 6 años respectivamente (n/d P que manera de hacer trampa! Yo quiero dos conjuros de esos!)**

_(toda la parte que sigue de la biografía de Teo Silver es copyright de la original escrita por el propio personaje por que los derechos de lo que sigue pertenecen únicamente a Profesor Teo)_

**Como decíamos, la Primera Etapa de la tutela de Medivh consistió en la educación, y se llevó a cabo isla cercana a Rinland. El Último Guardián efectuó sobre Teo y Tom un hechizo que les permitió aprender con rapidez extrema, y así, a los nueve y seis años de edad respectivamente, ambos poseían toda clase de nociones intelectuales, entre los que se incluyen conocimientos de la operación de la magia, teoría de uso de armamento y escudo, estrategia militar y bélica, supervivencia, cocina básica, herbología y pociones, estudios sobre las principales razas del mundo de Warcraft, literatura, sociología, filosofía, naturaleza, y principalmente, ética virtuosa y comportamiento moral.**

**Fue entonces cuando Medivh les avisó que pondrían en práctica gran parte de sus nuevos conocimientos, en la Segunda Etapa de la tutela; el entrenamiento. Teo y Tom se mudaron con Medivh a un archipiélago de islas grandes, algo más alejadas de Lordaeron que la anterior. El Último Guardián instruyó allí a Teo y a Tom en el manejo real de casi todas las clases de armas conocidas en el mundo de Warcraft, tales como la gran variedad de espadas (largas, anchas, cortas), espadines, lanzas, alabardas, picas, garrochas, dardos, arco y flecha, jabalinas, arpones, garrochas, ballestas, sables, katanas, shurikens, dagas, cimitarras, puñales, varas, tridentes, garfios, saetas, cerbatanas, machetes, cuchillos, estacas, navajas, garrotes, cachiporras, horquillas, anclas, ganzúas, ganchos, anzuelos, canutos, boleadoras, trabucos, manoplas, hoces, bayonetas, macanas, alfileres, guadañas, hachas, porras, mazas, martillos de guerra, troncos, cuerdas, arcabuces, escopetas, látigos, hachones, bumeranes, rifles, fusiles, carabinas, rebenques, antorchas, nunchakus, bicrists, guanteletes, sables lunares, etc. **

**A pesar de que el entrenamiento de Medivh fue diverso, solamente se centró en el uso de espada, escudo, hacha, arco y flecha. En el resto del armamento tenían Teo y Tom nociones básicas, pero no gran experiencia. También algo en lo que el Último Guardián insistió tremendamente fue en el aprendizaje de artes marciales, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y combate con toda clase de golpes y patadas. Pero en el entrenamiento no sólo aprendieron los hermanos Silver habilidades físicas, ya que Medivh se encargó de convertirlos en dos de los mejores magos del planeta. Fomentó sus capacidades mágicas, y pronto Teo y Tom dominaron todo tipo de elementos naturales y clases de encantamientos y conjuros.**

**La tercera etapa de la tutoría de Medivh comenzó al cumplir Teo doce años, y Tom, nueve. El Último Guardián les reveló a los hermanos que a partir de ese momento iniciarían una larga travesía por todo el mundo, yendo de continente en continente, pasando por todos los recovecos y visitando todas y cada una de las especies del planeta. Pero Teo y Tom irían solos, ya que Medivh, atareado con asuntos de suma importancia, solamente aparecería en cada tanto para velar por ellos y supervisarlos, la mayoría de las ocasiones sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.**

**Así los hermanos Silver comenzaron los viajes por Warcraft. Sería imposible y agotador relatar aquí todas las peripecias y aventuras de Teo y Tom a lo largo de Azeroth, Khaz'Modan, Quel'Thalas, Lordaeron, Kalimdor, Ashenvale, Barrens y el helado Northrend. Pero lo que es importante señalar es que:**

**En _primer lugar_, se fueron definiendo las personalidades de Teo y Tom. El primero siempre fue protector, prudente, pensativo. Aprendió a ser benéfico y solidario con los demás, firme en sus propósitos, valiente y calculador en las situaciones arriesgadas, sensato para con todo, humilde, honesto, y feliz bajo casi cualquier modo de vida. Se volvió una persona con sentido de la introspección (reconocía tanto sus propios errores como sus aciertos) y con un sentido del humor que, aunque no era tan bueno como el de su hermano, le ayudaba a desdramatizar las peores situaciones, riéndose de si mismo. Se hizo muy creativo e imaginativo, tenía sobre todo moralidad, compromiso en las tareas emprendidas y flexibilidad ante cambios. No era orgulloso ni falto de autoestima, sino que, al juzgarse a si mismo, se sentía valioso y merecedor de atención, y se empeñaba en mejorar más para los demás. Además, ponía mucho esfuerzo en mostrarles a los otros las cualidades o buenas características que ellos tuvieran, para alentarles y ayudarles. Además, tenía cierto grado de autoconfianza, ya que contaba con la convicciones que sus acciones podían cambiar las cosas para bien, y siempre estaba lleno de optimismo. También descubrió que le agradaba de sobremanera ayudar a la gente a resolver sus problemas de cualquier tipo, y se especializó en el uso de la magia. Tom, por otro lado, demostró ser una persona entusiasta, bromista, valiente, gracioso y audaz.**

**En _segundo lugar_; los hermanos, en sus viajes, adquirieron conocimientos y destrezas muy diversos. Tuvieron contacto con todas las razas de Warcraft, las inteligentes y con raciocinio ("seres"), y las poco dotadas de inteligencia, salvajes o domesticadas ("bestias"). Enfrentaron a las hostiles y malvadas (como algunos trolls, los orcos pieles rojas, sátiros, arañas gigantes, arpías, razormanes y otros), y conocieron sus debilidades, volviéndose expertos para derrotarlos. Trabaron amistad con los buenos y razonables, (como los altos elfos, elfos nocturnos, enanos, orcos pieles verde, enanos, todo tipo de humanos, nagas, tauren, algunas clases de trolls, etc.), se volvieron legendarios entre esas razas por sus hazañas, y, lo más trascendente, cada uno les enseñó una o más de las más célebres ciencias de Warcraft. Así por ejemplo, los altos elfos y los elfos nocturnos les enseñaron sus estilos de arquería, preparación de lembas, comunicación básica con ents, ancestros y treants, sigilo y rastreo; y mucho más. Los enanos les pasaron sus conocimientos de minería, forja de metales, clases de minerales, herrería y uso especializado de hachas, martillos de guerra y picas, y los secretos de la pólvora. Los honorables orcos pieles verdes los educaron en las grandes virtudes, la filosofía avanzada, la lucha marcial de cuerpo, el uso de ensalmos mágicos orcos, y mucho más. Los acuáticos nagas les enseñaron cosas como el lanzamiento de jabalinas y los secretos del mar y el océano, como domar hipocampos, la respiración submarina extendida, y la distinción de especies de agua. A los humanos de todos los reinos de Lordaeron les quedó la tarea de administrarle conocimientos y práctica sobre el uso de diversas clases de armamento, la domesticación y cría de animales normales, la cabalgata, la aritmancia, la lectura de runas básica, la estrategia de guerra profesional, la zoología y herbología de Warcraft, la construcción de edificios, dirigibles y barcos, y mucho más. Hubo, también, habilidades y ciencias enseñadas por otras especies, como la astronomía, la astrología y la adivinación por los centauros, pero las más importantes que Teo y Tom aprendieron quedan aquí expuestas.**

**Así, cuanto Tom tenía doce años y Teo acababa de cumplir quince, terminó la tutoría de Medivh. Él los llevó al reino de Rinland (Reino de Plata, como también se le decía) con sus padres, después del cumpleaños de Teo, para que los hermanos pasasen la Navidad con su familia, que había crecido. Juliette tenía 16 años de edad, y Camille 13. Además, las mellizas Saby y Katy Silver, que habían nacido mientras ellos entrenaban, ahora contaban 5 años cada una.**

**Pasaron una feliz Navidad, y el rey Spearon les reveló a sus hijos el secreto de los Silver. Sucedía que el primer rey del reino, Paladin Silver, había sido un gran hombre, sabio y poderoso, y en su interior había convivido dos grandes espíritus mágicos, la Mano de Plata y el Puño de Plata. Pero cuando nacieron sus dos hijos, estos poderes pasaron a ellos. El primero que nació, que debía ser el monarca sucesor, obtuvo el Puño de Plata, que le confirió una personalidad pasional, arrojada, valiente, audaz y feroz. El segundo fue el mago consejero cuando su hermano se hizo rey, y el poder de la Mano de Plata hizo de él un hombre paciente, sabio, inteligente, astuto y benéfico. Luego, con el nacimiento de dos hijos más del nuevo rey, los poderes pasaron a éstos, y así había sido durante generaciones. Normalmente, los poderes pasaban del monarca a sus dos hijos varones mayores, al primero el Puño y al segundo la Mano, y el primero era siempre el corajudo rey y el otro el poderoso mago consejero. Claro que hubo excepciones, pues a veces el emperador del momento sólo tenía dos hijas, y los poderes pasaban a ellas igualmente, y lo mismo cuando tenía un varón y una mujer. También sucedía que, por un motivo u otro, en ocasiones el monarca reinante solamente tenía un sucesor único, al o a la que pasaban en conjunción los poderes como había sucedido con Paladin Silver. Y, más allá de eso, a veces los poderes pasaban invertidos cronológicamente en los hijos, es decir, que el primero tenía la Mano y el segundo el Puño.**

**Y esto era lo que había ocurrido con Teo y Tom. El mayor, paciente, solidario e inteligente, había heredado el trono y la Mano de Plata. El menor, entusiasta, arrojado y audaz, tenía dentro suyo el espíritu del Puño de Plata. Y lo que el rey Spearon reveló primordialmente a sus hijos era que, mientras que las virtudes estaban innatas en ellos con el nacimiento, a la hora de la madurez los hijos recibirían los ancestrales y mágicos poderes de la Mano y el Puño, que llevarían en su interior, y podrían usar en situaciones desesperadas. A pesar de que ni Teo ni Tom tenían la suficiente edad para ser considerados maduros, según los estatutos del reino; el rey Spearon (bajo el consejo de Medivh), había decidido que era conveniente que recibieran a los espíritus esa Navidad, y así se hizo, con la respectiva ceremonia. En ésta Tom y Teo fueron marcados con una especie de tatuaje que los conectaba, la Marca de Plata, con la que podían enviarse llamadas o pasarse energías.**

**Y luego, comenzó el desastre que el Último Guardián había augurado. Y aquí vale una referencia histórica. Sucedía en el mundo de Warcraft que todos estaban conmocionados y preparados para una invasión sobrenatural. Porque desde hacía once años y doce meses, habían ido explotando planetas cercanos. Habían sido los diez mundos que rodeaban a Warcraft, y habían sido eliminados por un extraño fenómeno, desde el más lejano al más cercano, y era obvio (y profético), que ahora le tocaba al planeta de Teo. Se había llevado a cabo la Alianza Extraordinaria, y todos, a su manera, estaban dispuestos a enfrentar a aquello que se acercaba.**

**Fue entonces cuando Medivh reveló a Teo y a Tom que ellos estaban destinados a enfrentarlo, nadie sabe si con victoria o con derrota, y que él mismo solamente había contribuido a cumplir su parte en la Profecía, proveyéndoles de los conocimientos, destrezas, actitudes, cualidades y habilidades básicas para enfrentarlos. A ellos. A los Señores Demonios.**

**Ellos, los Señores Demonios, eran criaturas provenientes de un planeta muy lejano, donde el mal había tomado control sobre el bien. Ellos eran astutos, poderosos y maléficos. Ellos tenían ejércitos de demonios menores. Y vivían viajando de mundo en mundo, corrompiéndolos, consumiéndolos, devorándolos, hasta que terminaban por estallar en mil pedazos. Y ahora era el turno de Warcraft.**

**Las razas esperaban algo como una peste, un desastre sobrenatural, una enfermedad, quizás, proveniente del espacio exterior. Pero lo que llegó fue mil veces más temible, perverso y destructor. Eran criaturas oscuras, malévolas y poderosas, que combatieron a los reinos con armas nunca antes vistas. Sus ejércitos horrendos avanzaban sin temor a la muerte, y lo peor eran los Señores Demonios, sus grandes jefes.**

**Cada uno a su modo, era terrible. Eran siete: Meranor, Señor del Odio; Azgalor, Señor del Terror; Tichondrius, Señor del Fuego; Nihilant, Señor de la Perversión; Mannoroth, Señor del Engaño; Nirude, Señor del Dolor; y Malganis, Señor de la Ira.**

**Una vez más se hace extenso relatar lo que fueron las guerras contra los Señores Demonios, así que hay que remontarse a un año después, cuando, aproximadamente en la época de Navidad, Teo, de quince años, y Tom, de trece recién cumplidos, se dirigían en una campaña conjunta hacia Northrend, las tierras heladas del norte, donde se habían instalado tres de los Señores Demonios: Meranor, Nirude y Malganis. Habían erigido allí una gigantesca ciudadela de horror y putrefacción, y Teo y Tom marcharon como consejeros y guerreros de elite de un enorme ejército donde se habían combinado fuerzas del reino de altos elfos de Silvermoon, del Reino de Plata, del reino de orcos pieles verdes Durotar, y de la nación humana vecina a Rinland, de guerreros shimagos (karatekas magos). Todo terminó en que, mientras las armadas peleaban por toda la ciudad, los hermanos, su padre, un grupo de guerreros de Rinland y una avanzadilla de shimagos, llegaron a la entrada del palacio de aquellos tres Señores Demonios. Pero entonces, un enorme balrog (demonio menor poderoso), lanzó una gigantesca piedra en llamas contra Spearon Silver y sus soldados. El hombre alcanzó a realizar mágicamente un encantamiento para hundir la tierra, de modo que la roca los encerraría pero no los aplastaría. Y antes de quedar allí momentáneamente preso, les indicó con una seña a sus hijos que siguieran hacia delante, al interior del palacio oscuro. Teo y Tom obedecieron, seguidos por la avanzadilla de shimagos, y esa sería quizás la última vez que verían a su padre.**

**Pasando a través de grupos de criaturas perversas, Teo y Tom llegaron al salón donde estaba Meranor, Señor del Odio. Mientras los shimagos combatían a los guardias, ellos dos se enfrentaron al Señor Demonio. La batalla, intensa, fue ardua y difícil para los tres, y el jactancioso Meranor se asombró de que alguien en ese mundo pudiera sostenerle combate. Teo y Tom usaban asiduamente las fuerzas de la Mano y el Puño, y el Señor del Odio quedó arrinconado. Cuando estaban por acabar con su existencia, él usó un truco especia: utilizando la magia interdimensional, los transportó a los dos hermanos, a través de un extraño y cósmico túnel, por el espacio, desde el centro hasta la punta de la galaxia, donde se encontraba un planeta, y fue allí donde Meranor los soltó.**

**Solos, cansados, y en un mundo completamente nuevo.**

**ºoOºOoº  
**SEGUNDA PARTE  
**ºoOºOoº**

**El 25 de mayo del año 2001, según el calendario humano, un portal interplanetario se abrió en un mundo llamado la Tierra, y por él aparecieron los hermanos Teo y Thomas Silver, después de una dura batalla contra Meranor. El malévolo Señor del Odio, viéndose casi derrotado, había optado por transportarlos mágicamente a ambos guerreros, bien lejos, hasta la otra punta de la galaxia. Claro que, lógicamente, para no perder prestigio ante los otros Señores Demonios, él debía derrotarlos a los dos sin pérdida de tiempo.**

**Decidió reponerse de la lucha, lo que le tomaría unos minutos, por lo que al trasladarse a si mismo a donde estaban los hermanos, se llevó consigo a unos cinco de shimagos, a los cuales controló a través de hechizos. Mientras el Señor del Odio descansaba a unos metros, los cinco karatekas se enfrentaron en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con los dos hermanos, que pudieron derrotarlos con facilidad.**

**Pero para entonces, Meranor ya se había repuesto, y los enfrentó en uno de los más feroces combates del que el Paladín Teo Silver haya participado jamás. Allí fue donde por primera vez los poderes ancestrales de la familia Silver se manifestaron en forma completa: Tom y Teo pudieron convocar de manera corpórea al Puño y la Mano de Plata. Los poderes se enfrentaron con los mil y uno trucos demoníacos de Señor del Odio, y la presencia de todos ellos bastó para que en aquel terreno nunca más volviera a crecer cualquier forma de vida o planta.**

**Entre el fragor del combate, que es imposible relatar aquí, sucedió que Meranor jugó una de sus últimas cartas: la Maldición Vampírica. Dicho maleficio transformaría a aquel mortal al que tocase en un vampiro, una criatura bastante común en los mundos, pero lo más importante, lo haría esclavo y servidor del Señor del Odio. Meranor, empezando ya a sentir que perdía la batalla, decidió utilizarla en Tom y enfrentar a los hermanos. El joven de trece años, sin embargo, llegó a convocar al poder del Puño de Plata, que dio de lleno en la Maldición Vampírica. Sin embargo, Thomas Silver no era lo suficientemente poderoso como para superar al demoníaco señor en un enfrentamiento directo, y aunque llegó a disminuir considerablemente los efectos de la Maldición, el Puño se disolvió.**

**El maleficio dio de lleno en Tom. Afortunadamente, el poder de la casa Silver había reducido el resultado. A pesar de que se convirtió en medio vampiro, el chico no cayó bajo la voluntad de Meranor, sino que conservó la propia.**

**Pero cuando Teo vio a su hermano caer bajo la magia del Señor del Odio a su hermano, y lo creyó muerto, la cólera invadió su cuerpo. A último momento, antes de que cometiera una locura, la imagen de Medivh, su tutor, se le apareció en los ojos. Nunca se sabrá si fue una comunicación interplanetaria establecida por el Último Guardián, pero lo que si se sabe es que Teo oyó entonces la áspera voz del anciano decirle: "Sin ira", y recordó todas sus enseñanzas.**

**Controló su rabia, despejó su mente, llegó a la máxima conexión con su poder, y entonces la Mano de Plata se manifestó en sus manos en fuerza y en grandeza, y adoptó la forma de una espada etérea, y Teo Silver corrió y saltó, y la incrustó en el pecho del Meranor, y tras un momento mudo, el Señor del Odio explotó en mil fragmentos, se desintegró, y por segunda vez en la Historia, un Señor Demonio fue derrotado.**

**Cuando las nieblas se despejaron, la espada hubo desaparecido y de la voz de Medivh sólo quedó un recuerdo, el joven se dio cuenta de que la muerte de Meranor había causado una especie de cráter inmenso en la tierra, y todo había desaparecido. En el centro del cráter estaba él, y su armadura rinlandesa estaba inservible. Sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, parecía haberse destruido también, y Teo notó que de los cadáveres de los shimagos, sólo uno permanecía intacto, gracias a que por un azar del destino había sido el más alejado del punto de explosión.**

**Entonces, el Paladín distinguió entre la negra tierra carbonizada algo que parecían polvos oscuros. De repente, éstos se movieron y formaron un dibujo, que Teo no tardó en reconocer: la Marca de Plata.**

**La efigie de la casa Silver resplandeció unos instantes, con su característico fulgor plateado, y luego, completamente de improvisto, un torbellino levantó el polvillo negro por el aire, y Thomas Silver se materializó frente a sus ojos.**

**Porque así era la Maldición Vampírica: Tom era ahora un medio vampiro, y recaía sobre él la maldición de la inmortalidad. Cada vez que su cuerpo fuera destruido, resurgiría entre las cenizas, cual pobre imitación del fénix.**

**ºoOºOoº**

**Teo y Tom estaban rodeados. Había cinco sujetos dispuestos en círculo, a su alrededor. Estaban en una especie de pradera o pastizal, y las altas hierbas verdes se mecían empujadas por la leve brisa. Los grillo cantaban, ajenos a la tensión que imperaba entre los recién llegados**

**A pesar de que el sol se había puesto hacía poco, y la neblina nocturna aumentaba progresivamente, los hombres eran más o menos visibles.**

**Los cinco sujetos eran shimagos, una especie de karatekas brujos. Llevaban trajes de color claro, ni muy ajustados, ni muy sueltos, con un cinturón grueso y rojo. Todos tenían pelo negro y puntiagudo hacia arriba, y sus ojos se veían inexpresivos.**

**Sin embargo, su cuerpo parecía expresar su recelo. Sus rodillas estaban flexionadas y sus pupilas seguían los movimientos de Teo y Tom. También sus brazos musculosos se veían listos para la acción.**

**Los dos hermanos daban vueltas sobre si mismos, lentamente, cubriéndose las espaldas el uno al otro y vigilando a sus enemigos. Ninguno llevaba túnica, sino que ambos estaban ataviados con unas armaduras como nunca se habían visto en el Continente.**

**El metal era plateado, parecido al mithril, refulgente a pesar de la suciedad y, por extraño que pareciera, de las manchas de nieve, que denotaban un largo viaje. Era más duro que el diamante, el fyn, la draconita, y otros minerales casi irrompibles, y sin embargo, era increíblemente liviano. O eso parecía, porque los dos guerreros se movían como si no lo sintieran. Lo más particular eran las efigies pintadas en el pecho de las armaduras, que mostraban una especie de achatado rombo plateado con, en su interior, una mano cerrada en puño moviéndose hacia otra que defendía, abierta.**

**Tom tenía la misma apariencia de siempre, con sus trece años, pero Teo se veía más joven, con sus dieciséis. Y sus ojos, eran completamente diferentes. No eran profundos como pozos, para nada, sino chispeantes, casi alegres. Si no fuera por la situación.**

**Tom y Teo no llevaban armas, no había rastro de un báculo, un arco, una espada o una alabarda siquiera. Parecían dispuestos a luchar del mismo modo que los shimagos, haciendo uso de las artes marciales.**

**A un alarido de uno de ellos, los karatekas se lanzaron hacia el centro, con un puño adelante. Tom se adelantó y tomó por las manos derechas a dos de los hombres. Impulsado por la velocidad de ataque de sus enemigos se precipitó hacia atrás, pero con elegancia, tranquilamente, soltó los pies del suelo y descargó con todas sus fuerzas una patada en cada cara, con sus botas de lo que parecía hierro.**

**Teo, en cambio, optó por agacharse ante los otros tres puñetazos, y aporrear el costado del shimago a su izquierda, haciendo que se desplomara sobre los otros dos.**

**La potencia de los golpes habría pulverizado el hueso más sólido, pero esos combatientes no eran de rendirse tan fácilmente. Con otro grito, se lanzaron nuevamente hacia los hermanos.**

**Cinco segundos después, Teo se hallaba inmerso en una alocada lucha.**

**Esquivó una trompada, soltó una patada, dio un salto en el aire, lanzó a un enemigo al costado, se cayó por un puntapié, rodó por el suelo, golpeó un pecho y hasta ejecutó una serie de ganchos fornidos y patadas voladoras.**

**La pelea fue difícil, pero como siempre Tom y Teo ganaron. Juntos eran invencibles. Los shimagos terminaron tendidos por los suelos, gimiendo y quejándose.**

**-**Teo** -preguntó Tom dubitativo, mientras su hermano revisaba que los karatekas estuvieran inconscientes- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? No sabemos donde estamos. Esto no parece Northrend, para nada.**

**Thomas no se veía pálido, y no asomaban colmillos de su boca. Ya no era vampiro. O mejor dicho, todavía no era vampiro. **

-¿Crees que Meranor nos transportó de vuelta a Lordaeron?** -volvió a preguntar Tom, ante el silencio de su hermano, que examinaba el paraje, los silenciosos campos- **¿O estamos en Kalimdor? O quizás, en el sur de Azeroth...

**-Me temo -dijo Teo gravemente- que ni siquiera estamos en nuestro mundo, Warcraft.**

**Le señaló un letrero medio roto de madera carcomida entre los pastos altos.**

_« Bienvenidos a Foroland »_

**Luego, escrito por algún bromista:**

_« Entra si quieres; sal si puedes»_

-Me lleva el...

**Pero una voz interrumpió el improperio de Tom. Era una voz profunda, cavernosa, oscura y perversa.**

**-**Mano de Plata... Puño de Plata... Para ustedes, volver a verme debe ser un honor... Esperen un momento... ¿dije honor? Perdón, perdón. Quise decir horror.

**Erguido, con sus tres metros de altura, con sus cuernos enormes y sus ojos como puñales ensangrentados, con su negra neblina asfixiante y con sus alas de gárgola de piedra, a pocos metros de los hermanos Silver, se encontraba Meranor, demonio arcano y padre de Azgalor, Señor del Terror.**

**ºoOºOoº**

**Ahora bien, Teo y Tom habían aparecido en un planeta llamado la Tierra, y es preciso brindar más detalles de éste antes de proseguir. La Tierra estaba ubicada en el extremo de la galaxia, mientras que Warcraft estaba cerca del centro. Lo que no se sabía en Warcraft, pero sí en la Tierra, era que la galaxia (que recibe muchos nombres pero que conoceremos por Vía Láctea) tenía dos dimensiones. Es tan difícil de explicarlo y tan fácil de visualizarlo que pocos registros escritos hay de eso en la Tierra, pero muchos orales.**

**La galaxia tenía dos dimensiones, como un espejo frente a otro: ambos reflejan lo mismo pero son diferentes. Así ocurría en la Vía Láctea: cada planeta, cada sistema solar, cada estrella o sol estaban copiados, en el mismo lugar en las dos dimensiones de la galaxia, pero cada planeta, cada sistema solar, cada estrella o sol eran diferentes en ambas dimensiones de la Vía Láctea. Tenían diferencias notables, pero eran los mismos.**

**Tampoco era muy fácil pasar de una dimensión de la galaxia a la otra. Estaban los llamados portales interdimensionales, ciertos puntos por donde se podía cruzar.**

**Llamaremos "Dimensión Mágica" a la dimensión en la que se encontraba el planeta Warcraft en el que habían nacido Teo y Tom y el planeta Tierra al que habían sido transportados (porque Meranor los llevó al otro extremo de la galaxia, pero no a la otra dimensión) y llamaremos "Dimensión Muggle" a la otra dimensión, de la que nada se cuenta. Esto no significa que sólo existiera la magia en la Dimensión Mágica y no la hubiera en la Dimensión Muggle, pero a medida que se desarrolle la historia se comprenderá mejor el por qué de esos nombres.**

**Ahora bien, es tiempo de relatar como era el planeta Tierra en la Dimensión Muggle y en la Mágica.**

**En la Dimensión Muggle la Tierra tenía cinco continentes: América, Asia, África, Europa y Oceanía. En la Dimensión Mágica, existían cinco también: Crossover, Fántafin, Eosia, Portanis y Daneroth.**

**En la Dimensión Muggle la raza predominante era la humana, pero ésta tenía a su vez dos divisiones, porque había humanos que podían manipular la magia, llamados magos, y aquellos que no podían hacerlo, los no-mágicos o muggles. Desde el principio de los tiempos los muggles odiaron y temieron a los magos, por sus capacidades que para ellos resultaban desconocidas, y trataron de darles caza. Los magos optaron por ocultarse, pasando a ser un mito entre los muggles. Pero la paz no duró mucho tiempo, porque las tecnologías no-mágicas alcanzaban un grado de desarrollo impresionante, y quedaba claro que pronto los muggles descubrirían la existencia de los hechiceros. Para evitarlo, un mago del continente de Europa, llamado Albus Dumbledore, dio con la solución: los magos de todo el mundo deberían emigrar desde sus hogares hacia un nuevo reino, llamado Foroland, y ubicado en un lugar donde los muggles jamás los encontrarían, o, por lo menos, tardarían mucho en descubrir. Es decir, la otra dimensión, la Dimensión Mágica.**

**La mayoría de los magos y de los seres mágicos aceptaron la idea de Dumbledore, y se realizó el éxodo de la magia a través de un portal interdimensional descubierto en los terrenos de cierto castillo llamado Hogwarts. El portal conducía al continente de Crossover, o Continente Central, ubicado lógicamente en la Tierra de la Dimensión Mágica. Aquel portal daba a unas tierras deshabitadas, donde se fundó el reino de Foroland, y allí vivían en paz los magos. Esto se remonta al año 1998 del calendario humano terráqueo muggle.**

**Los siguientes años transcurrieron para ellos apaciblemente, entre la exploración de todo el continente de Crossover y los pactos de alianza con los otros reinos del mismo, porque los hechiceros descubrieron que también había humanos en esa dimensión, y que, increíblemente, también había algunos mágicos y no-mágicos, sin diferencias raciales ni discriminación entre ellos. Por dar nombres, estos eran los casos de los reinos de Raha, Escarlat, Rune Midgard o Svadoria (todo dentro del continente de Crossover, claro está).**

**El prestigioso mago Dumbledore se lo pasaba entre la Dimensión Muggle, supervisando la emigración de las últimas formas de magia, porque todavía quedaban muchas; y la Dimensión Mágica, en Foroland, ayudando a la creación de las ciudades del reino.**

**Ahora bien, así estaban las cosas cuando, el día veinticinco del mes mayo; según el calendario de Foroland, Teo y Tom fueron transportados a la Tierra de la Dimensión Mágica, "la Tierra Mágica". Aunque ellos no lo sabían, aparecieron en la borrosa frontera entre Raha y Foroland, el primero al norte y el segundo al sur. Descubrieron rápidamente que no se encontraban en Warcraft, pues conocían todos los rincones de su querido planeta. **

**Aconteció que, después de deshacerse del Señor del Odio Meranor, y tras la reaparición de Tom, los hermanos se dieron cuenta de la nueva condición del medio-vampiro. Estaban confundidos por los sucesos sorpresivos, y entonces hubo algo que los asombró más: uno de los shimagos, controlados por Meranor, había sobrevivido a la golpiza de Teo y Tom, y a la destrucción del Señor del Odio. Su nombre era Giles, y como todos los shimagos, provenía de Shitengu, el reino contiguo a Rinland. Había marchado en la guerra contra los Señores Demonios en Warcraft, formaba parte de la avanzadilla de karatekas magos que ingresaron en el palacio oscuro, había sido dominado por Meranor para atacar y distraer a los hermanos Silver, siendo llevado a la Tierra, y ahora estaba allí junto a ellos, superviviente por azar.**

**Y así fue que, tras muchas reflexiones, Teo, Tom y Giles el shimago marcharon hacia el este, por tomar alguna dirección. Viajaron durante días, sin darse cuenta de que avanzaban por el límite entre dos países, y no entraron en ninguno de ellos.**

**Cruzaron un río, y observaron una gran cascada; pero Teo Silver aún no imaginaba la importancia que ese paraje tendría en su vida más adelante. Pero eso es otra historia.**

**Pronto dejaron atrás a los reinos de Raha y Foroland, pero siguieron andando por tierras fronterizas: al norte estaba ahora la nación de Escarlat y al sur el misterioso país de Hobbarum.**

**Pero entonces se hallaron frente a la imponente Selva Madre, una jungla que se extendía hasta donde sus ojos alcanzaban. Hacia el norte tenían como punto de referencia unas montañas que parecían tenebrosas y muertas, por lo que decidieron alejarse de ellas, y bordear la selva hacia el sur, en su viaje en busca de la civilización, junto a la cual pasaron tantas veces sin darse cuenta.**

**En el transcurso del viaje, los hermanos desarrollaron una especie de amistad y compañerismo con el luchador, especialmente Teo, pues Tom hablaba cada vez menos, afectado por su nuevo estado de medio-vampiro, y sus inexplicables ganas de morder el cuello de sus acompañantes.**

**Finalmente, llegaron los tres al reino de Orgrimmor, un reino de orcos, cuyo líder se llamaba Durotan. Y allí Teo comprobó que todos los mundos tenían enigmáticas similitudes, porque, en Warcraft, en el continente de Kalimdor, había un reino de orcos llamado Durotar, y la capital se llamaba Orgrimmar…**

**Coincidencia o no, éste Durotan no sabía nada de la existencia de Warcraft. Su pueblo y él reunían las mismas características de los orcos pieles verde warcraftianos, eran amables, honestos, honrados, respetuosos, sabios; y la discriminación de otras razas los había hecho humildes y reflexivos (porque también existían los humanos, los altos elfos y los enanos en ese mundo, constataron Teo y Tom con sorpresa). De hecho, los orcos del reino terráqueo de Orgrimmor también tenían una historia semejante a la de los de Warcraft: habían sido una raza malévola al inicio, pero luego se habían dividido en dos y, oh sorpresa, una tenía la piel verde y otra la piel roja, y sus características les eran ya conocidas a Teo Silver.**

**Por esas conexiones misteriosas, a los tres extranjeros y a los orcos no les costó demasiado relacionarse; y Durotan accedió a escuchar toda la historia, porque su pueblo tenía desde hacía tiempo un gran deseo, el de conocer sus orígenes, y esos tres humanos llegados de otro mundo parecían tener la clave para sus preguntas.**

**Hubo varias cosas que sorprendieron a Durotan a lo largo del relato, pero la que más lo hizo fue sin duda el nombre de Medivh. Sí, Teo y Tom le dijeron que habían sido entrenados y educados por el Último Guardián, y el líder orco les anunció que conocía a Medivh, el Último Guardián, o como lo llamaba su pueblo, el Peregrino Gris.**

**Les comunicó que vivía en la cima de la montaña Rocalón, ubicada en el extremo sureste del reino de Orgrimmor, y que era un anciano de apariencia humana, misterioso pero bondadoso, que les aconsejaba a cada momento.**

**Dada la importancia del asunto, Teo, Tom, Giles y Durotan viajaron, junto a una custodia de guerreros orcos; hasta la montaña Rocalón, subieron hasta la cúspide, y dentro de una gran cueva, se encontraron con Medivh, el Peregrino Gris.**

**Teo y Tom, al principio, creyeron erróneamente que era el mismo que los había criado allá lejos en Warcraft, en una isla solitaria; pero éste Medivh no guardaba ningún recuerdo de ellos.**

**Les contó, no obstante, que había en cada mundo un Medivh, que era profeta y Guardián. Esto no hizo más que aumentar la perplejidad de los hermanos…**

**Sucedía que, al principio de los tiempos, dentro de la Dimensión Mágica, los planetas siempre se habían encontrado en un caos continuo. Siempre había alguien que adquiría poder en un mundo, y, con fines malvados, se enfrentaba a otros. Muchos planetas terminaban inutilizados y destruidos. Entre tanto desorden y trastorno, había una raza en un mundo llamado Mediah, los medivh, todos con la misma apariencia de viejos hombres, y que querían imponer un orden en los mundos, algo que permitiera controlar, dentro de cada uno, un constante equilibrio del bien y el mal, que cada determinado tiempo se enfrentarían, con el triunfo del bien y el posterior resurgimiento del mal.**

**Los medivh primero se encargaron de establecer orden en el universo entero, y luego se organizaron de la siguiente manera: habría un medivh en cada mundo, pero no regiría como un rey o un "dios", sino que vigilaría y supervisaría a escondidas.**

**Para los no muy entendidos en astronomía, se llama sistema solar a un conjunto de planetas que gravitan alrededor de una estrella o sol. La galaxia es un inmenso grupo de estrellas (y por ende sistemas solares). Y el universo es el conjunto de todas las galaxias y los espacios entre ellas, claro.**

**Por lo tanto, los medivh se organizaron de la siguiente manera: cada dos años, habría un concilio o gran reunión entre todos los medivh de cada sistema solar, cada cinco años entre los de cada galaxia, y cada diez años se reunían todos los medivh del universo. Lógicamente, no es que ellos midieran sus tiempos en años, pero así está traducido para el mejor entendimiento de los lectores. Otro detalle a recordar: los medivh sólo actuaban en la Dimensión Mágica del universo, porque en la Dimensión Muggle nunca se había dado el caso conocido de, por ejemplo, invasión de un planeta a otro. Además, los medivh eran natales de la Dimensión Mágica, y tenían cierta preferencia por ésta (hasta donde se sabe, el universo es bidimensional).**

**En cuanto al término "el Último Guardián" ("medivh" significa "guardián"), ocurría que al principio habían sido administrados varios medivh a cada mundo. Warcraft, por su cercanía a Mediah, había tenido tres medivh. Luego, al tener los Guardianes mejor comprensión del número de planetas del universo, habían decidido reducir el número de vigilantes a uno. El Medivh que quedó en el mundo de Warcraft fue llamado el Último Guardián, porque era el último que quedaba dentro de ese planeta. En cambio, el Medivh de la Tierra no fue llamado así, pero se lo conoció por el apodo de Peregrino Gris.**

**Ahora bien, lo que los medivh hacían en sus cósmicas reuniones eran informarse los unos a los otros de las novedades en los mundos que custodiaban, y asegurarse de que el balance bien-mal del universo se mantuviera estable. Porque había algunos planetas en los que el equilibrio se había perdido; el mal había triunfado y el bien no tenía chances de resurgir. En esos casos, el Guardián encargado usaba sus vastos poderes para dominar la infección, o convocaba a otros medivh.**

**Entonces, una luz se encendió en la cabeza de Teo mientras oía hablar al anciano profeta, y comprendió que los Señores Demonios no eran sino otra de esas "infecciones". Eran una plaga que se expandía por el universo, devorando mundos, pero… ¿por qué no lo habían evitado los Guardianes?**

**La respuesta del Peregrino Gris fue que había habido una falla; pues de cada generación de medivh (generaciones por completo distintas a las nuestras), dos por naturaleza salían "defectuosos", uno con mucho sentimiento y otro con poca percepción. No era fácil detectarlos hasta que se ponían en evidencia. En este caso, eso había sucedido con el de poca perspicacia: no había cumplido su función de profeta, y no había podido prever el surgimiento en el mundo que cuidaba de un grupo malévolo que terminaría por dominar el bien del mundo. Antes de que pudiera pedir ayuda, fue exterminado por la misma plaga, que se autonombró: "Los Señores Demonios". Se declararon acérrimos enemigos de los Guardianes, y se dedicaron a expandirse por todo el universo.**

**Habían consumido ya muchos mundos dentro de la galaxia Vía Láctea y la galaxia Andrómeda (en esa se formaron); y no parecía haber forma viable de detenerlos. Eso se decidiría en el próximo consejo de medivh, pero faltaban ocho años para eso.**

**Lo que los hermanos Silver querían saber con urgencia era qué había pasado con su mundo, Warcraft. ¿Había resistido la invasión de los Señores Demonios¿Cómo había terminado la guerra¿Cómo estaban todos sus seres queridos?**

**Pero Medivh no pudo darles respuestas, porque eso lo sabría recién en el próximo consejo a nivel galáctico; en unos tres años.**

**Hasta entonces, Teo y Thomas Silver sólo podían esperar, en un planeta extraño llamado la Tierra.**

**ºoOºOoº  
****TERCERA PARTE  
ºoOºOoº**

**A inicios del mes de junio en el año 2001, del calendario humano terráqueo, Teo y Tom ya habían tomado su decisión. Medivh los había instruido en lo que podían hacer: lo más razonable sería que se quedaran junto con él, y lo ayudaran en su tarea de supervisar el equilibrio del planeta Tierra, hasta que pudieran volver a Warcraft, si seguía sano y salvo, claro. Inmediatamente, Giles y Durotan decidieron unirse a la idea de formar un grupo de "guardianes" de la Tierra. El primero, porque no tenía hogar y quería permanecer cerca de sus guías en éste nuevo mundo hasta su retorno a Shitengu. El segundo, porque gracias a Teo Silver ahora conocía la historia y el origen de su raza, y mucho más que eso, la organización del universo entero. Y para los orcos los conocimientos son muy valiosos, por lo que el noble líder consideró que estaría largo tiempo en deuda con el poseedor de Mano de Plata. Cumpliría parte de su deuda acompañando a Teo y a su admirado Medivh. El resto de la deuda la cumpliría más adelante… pero eso es otra historia.**

**Sin embargo, Tom no podría formar parte de ese grupo, dictaminó el Peregrino Gris. La razón era que había sido golpeado por una Maldición Vampírica tan grandemente poderosa, que ni él mismo había podido curarle el efecto.**

**Para acostumbrarse a ser medio-vampiro (que no es lo mismo que ser vampiro), debía pasar un tiempo a solas, alejado de cualquier persona que quisiese, porque si no lo hacía, pronto su sed de sangre sería incontrolable y terminaría causando mucho daño. Lo recomendable era que pasase un tiempo en un lugar donde las personas a las que chupase la sangre "no valieran mucho la pena", hasta que pudiese acostumbrarse a la abstención de ella.**

**El mejor lugar que le pudieron encontrar fue el reino de Svadoria, una nación de humanos que estaba plagada de criminales, bandidos, corruptos, delincuentes y deshonestos. De ese modo, el lado vampiro de Tom se acostumbraría a atacar sólo a los que considerase "malos"; y así, según las palabras del chico; podría entrenarse para ser tan poderoso en ese nuevo cuerpo como lo había sido en el anterior.**

**Sobre la nueva condición de Tom; como medio-vampiro era alérgico al ajo, pero no así a los crucifijos o a la luz solar. Podía volar, usar Magia Bleed, y transformarse en un murciélago. Su arma favorita seguía siendo el arco plateado regalado por los elfos nocturnos de Ashenvale, y seguía poseyendo la Marca de Plata, por lo que podía comunicarse mágicamente a través de ella con su hermano. Podía aún usar el poder del Puño, pero tenía grabado en el pecho, como cicatrices que nunca sanaban, unas runas en idioma demoníaco, según dijo el Peregrino Gris, que eran el testimonio de la Maldición Vampírica. Del significado de esas líneas, Teo sólo se enteró tres años después. Pero eso es otra historia.**

**Por ese entonces, Teo Silver tenía quince años, aunque estaba por cumplir, y Thomas tendría trece años por siempre (los medio-vampiros sufren la maldición de la inmortalidad: viven para siempre bajo la misma apariencia, quizás una de la peores maldiciones existentes).**

**Tom partió a Svadoria, y Teo formó el grupo de Guardianes de Elite, conformado por Giles, Medivh y Durotan. Cada vez que había algún problema, Medivh los llamaba con un gran cuerno de madera clara; y ellos respondían con el sonido de un cuerno igual.**

**No hay mucho que pueda decirse de esos seis meses que pasó Teo con ellos, excepto quizás que:**

**-Aprendió todos los detalles de cultura general que, según Medivh, todo humano que se precie debería tener; entre esto, los nombres de los reinos que conformaban el continente de Crossover; los nombres de los otros cuatro continentes y algunas de sus regiones; y la historia básica de la Tierra y particular de ciertos reinos, entre ellos, la de Raha y la de Foroland, que le serían de mucha utilidad al mago más adelante. Pero eso es otra historia.**

**-Teo viajó por todos los continentes de la Tierra, solucionando ciertos problemas, fue varias veces a la región polar de Erathia, en el continente de Portanis, para derrotar a los dragones de hielo que amenazaban con aniquilar a la raza de los enanos; a las calurosas junglas del continente de Daneroth, para acabar con la creciente plaga de sasquatchs; a las señoriales comarcas de Elenia, en el continente de Eosia, para salvar a las ciudades costeras de un maremoto sobrenatural, y luchó contra Lord Solem, junto a sus compañeros, evitando el sobrecalentamiento global prematuro.**

**-Un dato importante: Medivh proveyó a Teo de una montura voladora; era uno de los míticos lugias, criaturas con la apariencia de inmensas aves de plumaje blanco como la perla y de textura aterciopelada, que Teo bautizó Ceinwen.**

**Así llegó el mes de noviembre, y el Peregrino Gris llamó a Teo a hablar, para encargarle una misión especial. Lo que le dijo fue "Debes ir al reino de Foroland, en el continente de Crossover. No lleves a Ceinwen. Te encargo una misión especial, que durará mucho tiempo, y cuando la termines seguramente yo ya tenga noticias de Warcraft: tu objetivo es _eliminar el mal que reside en los corazones de los magos_. Debes partir el día sexto, y el día séptimo llegarás a la capital de Foroland, la ciudad de Forum".**

**Teo obedeció las órdenes del Peregrino Gris; y gracias a su habilidad mágica del Andar del Viento (un ensalmo enseñado por los orcos pieles verdes de Warcraft durante los viajes de su infancia), llegó a tiempo a ese nuevo y desconocido reino en las fechas que Medivh le había establecido.**

**El mismo día que cruzó las blancas murallas de la ciudad de Forum, ese fatídico 7 de noviembre del año 2001, se desató el "Desastre del Monoforo"; y Teo quedó encerrado en la ciudadela junto con todos los magos del país.**

**Ahora bien, para ese entonces, Foroland se había desarrollado mucho desde que se fundó en el año 1998 con la llegada de todos los magos humanos desde la Dimensión Muggle. Era una nación próspera, en la cual la mayoría de los magos se habían educado bajo el sistema de academias Hogwarts (se fundaron muchas por todo el reino). Por lo tanto, la gente, aunque ya graduada, seguía formando parte de su casa o grupo al que había pertenecido de estudiante. Éstas eran: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Hufflepuff. Cada casa estaba caracterizada por cualidades de las personas que habían ingresado en estas, mediante un sistema llamado "el Sombrero Seleccionador". Lamentablemente, el legendario sombrero mágico hacía tiempo que se había perdido, y a pesar de que había toscas imitaciones, los magos solían ya elegir directamente su casa, en función de lo siguiente:**

**-Gryffindor: para los justos y valientes, leales y buenos compañeros, en honor al bravo brujo Godric Gryffindor.**

**-Ravenclaw: para los inteligentes y con agudeza mental, honrando a la bella hechicera Rowena Ravenclaw.**

**-Slytherin: para los astutos y ambiciosos, en honor al polémico mago Salazar Slytherin.**

**-Hufflepuff: para los trabajadores, los honrados y el resto, honrando a la bondadosa Helga Hufflepuff.**

**También existía una especie de adversidad entre magos, puesto que existían los llamados "sangre limpia" y los "sangre sucia". Los primeros eran aquellos que pertenecían a un linaje de familias puramente mágica; en cambio que los segundos eran quienes tenían mezclada sangre de muggles o no-mágicos. Los enfrentamientos ideológicos entre estos dos grupos hubieran terminado por erosionar gravemente la sociedad si no fuera por el éxodo de los magos (tantos sangre sucia como limpia), porque al carecer ya de muggles con quienes mezclarse (y de los cuales percibir repulsión), la raza se purificó, relativamente, claro.**

**Ahora los términos sangre limpia y sangre sucia tenían otros significados. Los SL's eran aquellos magos que merecían el respeto de los demás, porque aunque puedan tener diferentes ideologías entre sí, todos hablan con fundamento, lógica y sentido de la razón. Los SS's serían aquellos hechiceros que se comportan como necios, ineptos, vacíos, insulsos y que suelen soltar incoherencias vulgares; por lo que, fuera ya de la cuestión de la sangre, ser llamado "sangre sucia" es un grave insulto en la sociedad foreal (de Foroland).**

**Antes del gran éxodo, los magos de la Tierra de la Dimensión Muggle se organizaban por un complicado sistema de ministerios; parecido al de los muggles, pero al parecer, al distanciarse de ellos y viajar a la Tierra de la Dimensión Mágica, muchos no estaban de acuerdo con la creación de un Ministerio de la Magia. Pasaron muchos años tratando de elegir una forma de gobierno, pasando de juntas a consejos y de monarquías a anarquías. Así era antes de la llegada de Teo y así siguió largo tiempo cuando él arribó.**

**Otra de las características de Foroland era que allí se habían formado dos grupos bélicos enemigos: los mortíf4gos y los aurores. Los primeros eran un amplio clan de brujos tenebrosos, bajo el mando del mago oscuro conocido como £ø®Ð Vø£Ðêvø®t , cuyo objetivo era la dominación de toda la magia en el mundo. Los aurores fueron inicialmente tan sólo una sección del antiguo Ministerio de la Magia de Inglaterra (nombre del país europeo donde surgió Vø£Ðêvø®t ), creada para apresar o eliminar a todos los seguidores del Señor de las Tinieblas. Pero luego, con la caída del ministerio, varios de los que habían sido aurores se negaron a dejar de serlo, y de una profesión de transformó en un sentimiento, al igual que el de los mortíf4gos. Los aurores vagaban solitarios, excepto pequeños grupos o bandas justicieras; hasta el día en que una hechicera humana (con sangre élfica) llamada Alice Black Drauglin fundó una organización en la que se congregó la mayoría de todos los aurores del reino, y que luego adquirió el nombre de SACLIM ("Súper Aurores Contra Los Imbéciles Mortíf4gos").**

**Como toda gran civilización, la foreal no puede ser resumida en unos pocos párrafos, pero se ha mostrado lo más breve posible las líneas generales de la nación foreal cuando Teo Silver, el mago de capa azul, llegó a la ciudadela de Forum.**

**En cuanto al llamado "Desastre del Monoforo" se trató de una catástrofe mágica que azotó todas las tierras de Foroland, excepto la ciudad capital y sus alrededores. Sucedía que, mientras Teo recibía las instrucciones del Peregrino Gris, Giles el shimago y Durotan el orco intentaban cumplir con una de las tantas misiones de Medivh. En esta ocasión, se trataba de renovar la magia que actuaba como cerradura para las puertas del Tártaro. Éste era el no poco agradable nombre de un sitio creado entre las dos dimensiones por los Guardianes, y donde habían sido encerradas todas las grandes plagas del universo, desde el fantasma de Archimonde, a los titanes griegos de la Tierra Muggle e incluso el malévolo ainu oscuro Melkor.**

**Pero algo falló en el plan de Durotan y Giles, porque la puerta se abrió durante tan sólo tres segundos, y varios de los Titanes Destructores se cernieron sobre Foroland (la razón de que cayeran en éste reino y sólo en él se debió a que los portales interdimensionales ya habían sido usados, en el éxodo, y estaban, por así decirlo, más "frescos" y visibles para los titanes).**

**Al instante, Medivh se ocupó de la situación, evitando que todo el planeta Tierra fuera destruido, y pudo crear una barrera que encerró a los titanes fugados dentro del reino. Para evitar que todos los magos de Foroland murieran, creó otro campo de energía dentro del primero, pero éste**

**rodeando tan sólo Forum y sus alrededores.**

**Lo que los habitantes foreales pudieron percibir fue que una fuerza invisible y poderosa los arrastró a todos al interior de la ciudad capital, no importando a cuantos kilómetros estuvieran de ella, siempre que estuvieran en Foroland. No hubo para ellos forma de salir, por muchos encantamientos que intentaron, y no podían ver que sucedía detrás del blanco y arremolinado cristal energético de la barrera. Esos tiempos fueron conocidos como el Monoforo, que duró algo más de medio año (hasta que Medivh terminó de encerrar a todos los titanes nuevamente en el Tártaro), según los registros foreales.**

**Lo que Teo Silver hizo durante ese tiempo fue, interpretando la misión de Medivh como que debía eliminar el mal de Foroland, y por lo tanto, a los mortíf4gos; volverse un auror de la orden de SACLIM. Además, comenzó a conocer y a querer más al reino (que sus habitantes llaman cariñosamente "el Foro"), comenzó a dictar clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y publicó un libro, de ficción, que especulaba como tantos otros, sobre lo que podría haber ocurrido en el pasado, en los años del legendario mago Harry Potter. El texto se llamaba "Harry Potter y el Enigma de las Pirámides" (extrañas construcciones de la Tierra Muggle que fascinaron a Teo desde el principio), aunque nunca llegó a terminarlo, puesto que nuevos acontecimientos se lo impidieron. Pero eso es otra historia.**

**Hizo algunas buenas amistades por entonces, la mayoría entre los aurores de SACLIM, como la hechicera Lily Lothwen Noldor Akenhgarb; la presidenta de la organización, Alice Black Drauglin o la aurora Marcy Bell. También conoció a algunos mortíf4gos, como Zuly Malfoy o Mystic Dream, y aprendió que para derrotarlos había que manejar mejor el ingenio que la magia o la fuerza. Por ese entonces, Vø£Ðêvø®t estaba muy ocupado exterminando a los impostores del Señor de las Tinieblas que surgían a cada momento, y delegaba la organización del grupo mortífago a los príncipes mortíf4gos: Lucius Malfoy Ryddle, Cristina Ryddle, Fred Ryddle, Bombona Ryddle y Jack Ryddle.**

**Teo no dedicó mucho tiempo por entonces a cultivar sus pocas amistades, como luego lamentaría; porque estaba prácticamente cegado por su misión de derrotar a los mortíf4gos. Su única motivación por entonces era el código del honor, y terminó olvidando el amor.**

**Pero todo eso cambió cuando finalmente el Peregrino Gris introdujo en el Tártaro al último de los molestos Titanes Destructores, y se levantaron los dos blancuzcos campos de fuerza. Sucedía que por entonces la tarea de enfrentarse a esos malvados seres lo había agotado, y además le había dejado bastantes asuntos pendientes. Allá por el continente de Fántafin, en las tierras de Galbadia, un señor oscuro llamado Gal'Bados se hacía fuerte, y Giles y Durotan no podían hacer nada pues trabajaban a duras penas para contener al mal que surgía en los continentes de Portanis y Daneroth (el continente de Eosia, en cambio, nunca representó muchos problemas, y el más complicado fue el de Crossover).**

**Por lo tanto, Teo recibió la orden de dejar de trabajar en los asuntos de Foroland, y Medivh le dijo que debía ir a derrotar a Gal'Bados.**

**El joven de ahora dieciséis años obedeció, y montó en Ceinwen después de tantos años de no verla, pero cuando despegó en los cielos sintió que dejaba algo más atrás, y se dio cuenta de que había aprendido a amar a las tierras de Foroland.**

**Meditando y reflexionando sobre sus actitudes, llegó a Galbadia, y se enfrentó a Gal'Bados.**

**Esa fue su segunda gran batalla, después de la de Meranor. El enfrentamiento de dos fuerzas que se desconocían, pero que sabían que eran el bien contra el mal, fue colosal. Teo Silver había aumentado mucho su capacidad de poder, sin notarlo, en las misiones con los Guardianes de Elite. El choque de magias fue suficiente para crear una amplia fosa humeante donde antes se había erigido la tosca fortaleza tenebrosa de Gal'Bados el Abominable.**

**Después de una lucha ardua, que no es necesario relatar aquí, Teo finalmente venció, a duras penas y estando al borde de la muerte, y se pudo tomar más tiempo para reflexionar. Se curó de sus heridas, y se determinó a que, a su regreso a Foroland, se fijaría más en las personas. Fue entonces cuando descubrió el verdadero significado de la misión mandada por el Peregrino. Se suponía que él debía exterminar el mal, no a los mortíf4gos. Tenía que derrotar a las tinieblas en sus corazones, a los malos sentimientos, no a las personas.**

**Seguiría siendo auror, por supuesto, era lo que mejor se le daba, y ser auror ya no significa derrotar a los mortíf4gos, como antes, sino ayudar a la comunidad. Ahora, preservaría a las personas, y a su relación con éstas, antes que al honor; y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta les sembraría lentamente la semilla de la bondad.**

**Y aún entre toda ésta plenitud, Teo Silver se dio cuenta de una cosa más: él era feliz. Así de complicado, y simplemente así.**

**Pero algo surgió con el tiempo, una nueva misión, lejos de allí, en las tierras Crossover y allí partiría.**

**ºoOºOoº**

**-**El Consejo de los Señores Demonios está reunido **-anunció otra voz grave, pero ésta mucho más cruel, fría y sanguinaria.**

**Quien hablaba era un ser horripilante, enorme y fornido, con la piel pálida y colmillos asomando de su boca en un gesto burlón, con unos cuernos negros saliendo de su pálida cabeza sin pelos, y con unas alas reptiles de color rojo. El nombre de este ente era Azgalor, el Señor del Terror.**

**-**Como bien saben ustedes, hermanos míos, estamos reunidos para dar unos últimos ajustes a la invasión** -observó Azgalor.**

**Acto seguido, el demonio miró a sus cuatro compañeros uno por uno, fijamente.**

**Tichondrius, Señor del Fuego, quizás el ser más iracundo y vengativo del universo, esperaba sentado en su trono de magma, aburrido por la charla y ansioso por pasar a la acción. Se lo podía acusar de ser temperamental e imprudente, arriesgándose de manera peligrosa a la hora de enfrentar a los dioses, pero la verdad era que realmente nunca ningún dios había podido derrotarlo. Era parecido a Azgalor, excepto quizás por el fuego que le surgía de todas partes, principalmente de los ojos. Cada tanto, exhalaba llamitas de la boca, que incineraban a los millones de espíritus que se lamentaban a su alrededor, víctimas suyas de otros mundos.**

**Mannoroth, Señor del Engaño, escuchaba muy interesado, reclinado en su asiento, con las manos entrelazadas y asumiendo una expresión astuta. Era el único de los Señores Demonios que no presentaba una apariencia demoníaca. De hecho, estaba vestido con atuendos blancos que iluminaban el recinto, y su rostro, rubio y claro, era hermoso. Su aspecto era como el de un ángel, y hasta su butaca de piedra negra era escalofriante en comparación a él.**

**Nihilant, Señor de la Perversión, oía a Azgalor sin mirarlo, porque estaba torturando pequeñas duendecillas, las últimas que quedaban de su invasión al último mundo, atrapándolas con sus manos. Nihilant tenía la apariencia de un cadáver viviente, con una calavera por cara. Al contrario de su hermano Mannoroth, él no solía quedarse transformado. Prefería mostrar su núcleo de oscuridad frente a sus compañeros.**

**Y Nirude, Señor del Dolor, no estaba atormentando a otros seres, algo inusual, porque era su actividad favorita. Ese día, mientras escuchaba las palabras de su hermano, estaba reacostumbrando su cuerpo a no sentir dolor, clavándose cada tanto largas espadas de mandoble en el pecho o piernas. La carne violeta se le regeneraba casi al instante por efecto de su magia. Era una especie de centauro purpúreo demoníaco de un tamaño colosal, con cuatro patas poderosas, dos colmillos negros y dos cuernos igual de temibles, además de su guadaña doble.**

**-**Mannoroth** -dijo Azgalor**- ¿Todo marcha bien en ese mundo?

**-Sí, hermano mío -expresó con voz empalagosa y melosa el demonio-. El reino llamado Rune Midgard sigue encerrado sin contacto con el exterior gracias a mi hechizo, y el bardo Loki ha hecho lo que era previsible. Si todo marcha bien, pronto el rey de Raha estará muerto.**

**-**Todo marchará bien** -expresó el Señor del Terror-. **¿Qué hay de la hechicera de Escarlat y la gata?

**-**Yo mismo me encargaré de eso. Me haré pasar por un dios en la tierra sagrada, y les entregaré una de las tablaturas que tanto busca Loki, aunque él no sabe que de nada le servirán. Si tenemos suerte, el bardo matará a las dos mujeres para obtener la tablatura, pero no podrá solo y los tres morirán.

-Excelente **-murmuró Azgalor**- ¿Qué nos deja eso?

-La elfa** -dijo Mannoroth.**

-La semidiosa** -se relamió Nihilant.**

-El medio-elfo** -señaló Nirude.**

-¡Y los hermanos provenientes de Warcraft!** -exclamó encolerizado Tichondrius**-. ¡Aún no puedo creer que se escaparon a la destrucción de su propio mundo!

**-**Calma, hermano** -trató de apaciguarlo el Señor del Terror-. **Debemos proceder con calma si no queremos que nos suceda lo que nos pasó en Meetilah, con Malganis.

-¡No puedo creer que no anheles venganza!** -bramó el Señor del Fuego, expulsando llamaradas por todo el cuerpo-. ¡**Ellos mataron a Meranor, tu padre!

-Mi padre era un idiota** -descontó Azgalor.**

**-**Coincido** -murmuraron los otros cuatro, Tichondrius incluido.**

**-**Yo si anhelo venganza, hermano** -explicó calmadamente el demonio-. **Pero los dejaremos que se confíen hasta el último momento, para entonces matarlos del terror, a todos ellos.

-¡Y calcinarlos con fuego eterno!** -exclamó el Señor del Fuego, Tichondrius, como un poseso.**

-Y engañarlos hasta la desesperación** -susurró el Señor del Engaño, Mannoroth, maliciosamente.**

-Y pervertirlos hasta que no se reconozcan y la culpa, la vergüenza y la corrupción llenen sus corazones** -se regocijó el Señor de la Perversión, Nihilant.**

**-**Y torturarlos hasta que sus huesos se pulvericen y sus almas se rompan de la agonía** -agregó el Señor del Dolor, Nirude.**

-Sí, hermanos -**dijo con una sonrisa maligna el Señor del Terror, Azgalor-. **Todo eso, todo eso y mucho más.


	8. Saori Snape

**•·.·´¯·.·• §åø®î §nåþ€ •·.·´¯·.·•**

**¿Cómo explicar un personaje sin que todos tengamos distinto concepto de este?**

**Saori no se quiere a si misma¿por ello le debemos tener pena? Para nada. El concepto que Saori tiene sobre sí misma debemos tenerlo en cuenta para entender al personaje, pero no para tratar con este, esto tiene su porqué; Saori se siente frustrada y víctima porque no quiere darse a si misma una oportunidad ¿debemos tratarla de víctima? Nunca! Saori es fuerte, tiene carisma y personalidad, su carácter y forma de ser están más que definidos, pero si a ella le dices "te veo fuerte" y no hablo de físicamente, ella dirá que describes a otra persona. **

**Saori no es más víctima del mundo de lo que es de sí misma, pero si eres grande, tu yo interior, también lo es.  
****  
**

**ºoOºOoº**

**Era un frío 31 de Octubre del año 81, dos días después de mi nacimiento, en la noche de Halloween en que asesinaron a los Potter, quizás incluso en el mismo instante en que estos tomaban su último aliento, nacería una chica morena de ojos grises a la que llamaron Saori.**

**Ella era hija de Severus Snape, profesor de Pociones de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y de una bella bruja, Elizabeth Leegan.**

**Los Snape tenían ya una hija de 4 años, Julianne, una niña especialmente seria pero feliz al cuidado de su madre. Vivian en una asa en el residencial Golden Homesdeade , un residencial mágico ubicado en las inmediaciones del Bosque de Hogwarts donde Saori de adolescente pasaría noches enteras.**

**Como si de un presagio de la vida de Saori se tratara el segundo parte de Elizabeth se complicó a manos de la prima de Snape, Sabrina, una enfermera de San Mugo que se trasladó a la residencia de la familia aquella fría noche.**

**Saori era una niña feliz, normal, amada por su madre. Cuando Saori tenia 4 años nació su hermana Juliette, se llevaba bien con su hermana de 8 años Julianne, su madre les enseñó a respetarse y a quererse... Snape fue un gran padre en aquellos tiempos, era serio pero no podía de dejar de mimar a sus consentidas hijas.. **

**Las hermanas Snape solían jugar con "las cosas prohibidas de papá", cogían sus libros de pociones y Julianne "probaba de crear pócimas" mientras Saori y Juliette atendían al invento. En alguna ocasión volaron la casa en uno de esos "accidentes" que tenían su padre les decía – Chiquillas del demonio! Ese ingrediente es carísimo y no se consigue en cualquier parte...- pero con una sonrisa a Severus sus hijas salían libres de culpa.**

**Severus no dormía con los profesores en Hogwarts, lo hacía con su familia. Elizabeth madrugaba mucho para desayunar con él y luego tomaba un café para acompañar el desayuno de sus hijas, aquellas mañanas los grises ojos de Elizabeth observaban a sus niñas con dulzura.**

**Elizabeth dormía la siesta en su gran cama con Saori y Julianne, en verano se iban al lago las tres y se bañaban de día en él, comían dulces en la hierba y sentadas en alguna roca Elizabeth tocaba en una ocarina de nácar canciones dulces y tristes.**

**Saori era e pequeña inocente y tierna, jugaba a veces a molestar a su hermana Julianne y observaba callada a la recién nacida Juliette de intensos ojos azules, pero la tragedia llegó a la vida de los Snape cuando Saori tenia 5 años y su madre fue asesinada.**

**La pérdida de Elizabeth partió la familia. Julianne mentalmente se independizó de todos iba a su aire y al año entró en Hogwarts. Saori extrañaba a su madre, no encontró consuelo en Snape quien se encerró en si mismo al igual que su hermana mayor. Saori sufría un shock.  
**

**ºoOºOoº**

**Era de noche, Saori era niña aún, lloraba en su cama, era muy tarde. No se concentraba en clase, no dormía y pasaba las madrugadas con una ocarina de nácar en sus manos pensando en el pasado.**

**Una puerta se abrió, una personita en camisón y calcetines la atravesaba, dando tumbos llegó a la ama de Saori que se enjugaba rápido las lagrimas**

- Zaori! Kero dormir aquí!  
- Juliette vete a tu ama  
- Noooo... el pazillo esta muy oscuro, me de cozto muxo muxo llegar!  
- Ais! ENTRA!

**Juliette entra feliz muchas noches en la cama de Saori, en el fondo a Saori le gustaba abrazar a Juliette mientras dormía, el problema era que esta se las pasaba preguntando por Elizabeth porque no recordaba nada de ella.**

**ºoOºOoº**

**Snape siempre estaba ocupado, tras la muerte de Elizabeth empezó a descuidar a su familia, Julianne llevaba 4 años a Saori y 8 a Juliette, al empezar Hogwarts Saori tenia 7 años y Juliette 4 por lo que Julianne se ocupaba de las cosas de clase y solo las veía en fiestas.**

**Saori por tanto llegó a Hogwarts cuando su hermana tenía 15 años y no atendería las 24 horas a una introvertida Snape. Saori era una niña flaca, enclenque, muy pálida y de lacio pelo y con extraordinario parecido a su padre (en definitiva, era fea). Tenia pocos amigos y miraba con sus grandes y apagados ojos grises al mundo. Se crió sola en Hogwarts, tal cual le pasó a su padre. **

**En su adolescencia empezó a crearse ideas de los que le rodeaban marcada por la muerte de su madre, se obsesionó, creía ver mortif4gos en todos lado pues sabia que en el fondo su padre estaba siendo vigilado y perseguido y temía acabar como Elizabeth.**

**Le faltaba demasiado el cariño. Dumbledore lo notó y quiso ayudarla, intentó cambiar esto pero el año ya estaba hecho, su solitario corazón ya era frío y rencoroso. Empezó a creer que el verdadero culpable e todo lo que pasó era Snape. El desprecio hacia Severus era inmenso y los intentos de Albus de cambiar esta idea fueron fallidos.**

**Saori no comprende por qué su padre no pudo defenderla en aquellos momentos de desesperación. Saori entra en Hogwarts a la casa Slytherin, y sigue en Hogwarts hasta el cuarto año, con excelentes calificaciones, sobretodo en las materias de Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. **

**Finalmente Saori no puedo aguantar más, se ahogaba presionada, necesitaba culpar a su padre (para ella era un hombre cobarde, débil y tonto por haber permitido que su madre muriera) y por otro lado se dañaba haciéndolo, Albus le hacia pensar demasiado en lo bueno o malo de esto, además sabia como debía sentirse Juliette en casa sola y le faltaba aire para si misma, ella se despreciaba, una noche "harta de que ese viejo decrépito la sermoneara durante horas" decidió salirse de Hogwarts, y pese a que en el futuro Dumbledore seria considerado uno de sus mejores amigos, en aquel momento ella solo lo podía despreciar. Antes de ingresar a su quinto curso en Hogwarts, Saori discute agriamente con su padre por la muerte de su madre. Abandona Hogwarts y decide viajar por el mundo. Saca la mitad sus galeones ahorrados de Gringotts, sin tocar la herencia que le dejó su madre, valorada en casi mil galeones, y decide viajar por Grecia y Egipto, para aprender la magia de los antiguos, y a México, Perú y Brasil a aprender la magia de las culturas americanas.**

**En ese tiempo Saori aprende magia elemental recorriendo mundo, a eso de los 16 años se metió a mortif4ga haciéndose pasar por otra persona que no era e infiltrándose en las filas del £ø®Ð.**

**A sus 18 años es cazarrecompensas, fue contratada por la magia de brujos árabes para robar antiguos tesoros de familias pobres, no debía dudar en matar a quien se le interpusiera en el camino.**

**Se hizo su hogar en situado en Egipto, donde tiene varias piezas arqueológicas y raras que le han dado algunos magos de los varios países que ha visitado, y otros son robados, allí Saori se enamora de Mohammed Baisman, un egipcio alto, delgado, moreno y de imponentes ojos violáceos, que conoció en el interior de la pirámide de Kheops, e inician una ardiente relación que termina tristemente, pues Saori tiene que volver a Inglaterra a reunirse nuevamente con su padre y hermanas. Antes de que Saori parta, en el Templo de Philae, Mohammed le regala el Ala de Isis, un amuleto mágico que lleva siempre consigo en un collar, y jamás se lo quita. El amuleto le permite sentirse comunicada con Mohammed, y en cierta noche del año puede transportarse al Templo para estar con Mohammed.**

**Un día Saori se entera, por una carta escrita por una egipcia celosa del amor de los dos jóvenes, de que Mohammed ha muerto víctima de la picadura de una cobra en el desierto, y Saori huye a los bosques, donde aprende a manejar la espada. Su maestro es un espadachín llamado Foucault, un mago centenario muy antiguo que le regala una hermosa daga dorada, que guarda junto con todos sus tesoros en su casa. Saori viaja por toda Europa ganando habilidades con su espada, hasta que un hombre en Irlanda la incita a usarla para asesinar. Saori huye de la tutela del irlandés y vuelve a los bosques de Inglaterra, donde mata animales únicamente para comer. Pero ella de vez en cuando sigue volviendo a Egipto y en uno de sus viajes por Egipto Saori descubre que Mohammed no ha muerto. Este le pide que se casen, pero Saori no puede decirle que sí, por sus constantes viajes, y porque ahora su vida está completamente en Inglaterra, y no en Egipto. Mohammed y Saori se juran amor eterno en su lugar de encuentros, el Templo de Philae, y Saori parte a Inglaterra, triste. **

**Actualmente Saori, a sus 22 años, vive en Golden Hogsmeade, un pueblo en las inmediaciones de Hogsmeade, donde solo viven magos. Saori ha hecho parcialmente las paces con su padre, pero aún no lo perdona del todo. Saori se comunica muy poco con Mohammed por su vida agitada. Es experta en la Magia Elemental y en la espada, y se considera desdichada y fría. **

**Saori es una joven de mediana estatura, delgada, piel cetrina, con largo y ligeramente ondulado cabello azabache, y ojos grises y apagados que muestran todo su sufrimiento pasado. Considera al amor como su principal fuente de dolor y su principal temor, a pesar de amar a Mohammed y de ser amada por él. Entre los principales tesoros de Saori están el Ala de Isis, una fotografía de Saori y Mohammed juntos en el Templo de Philae, su espada y la foto de Saori de niña con sus dos hermanas y sus dos padres. Vive huyendo de £ø®Ð Vø£Ðêvø®t , pues ella fue mortíf4ga recientemente, pero huyó del círculo, ofendida por Vø£Ðêvø®t , quien llamó a su madre "patética mujer, débil y estúpida".**


	9. Great Auror

**•·.·´¯·.·• G®€åt Åü®Ø® •·.·´¯·.·•**

**La vida de GranAuror comienza en Lima-Perú, nace un 11 de julio de 1988 en el Hospital Mágico Santa Rosa de Lima Hijo de dos poderos aurores del Ministerio de la Magia Peruano la carrera de Auror siempre le marcó y llamó su atención.  
Como niño fue avanzado a su edad, era un Mago Rituus Selverae, igual que su madre. Los Rituus Selverae una extraña clase de magos descendientes de Merlín quien creó este tipo de magos. De hecho sólo se conocen cinco comunidades de estos en el mundo, uno en cada Continente.  
Los Rituus Selverae, suelen ser magos poderosos, con una gran capacidad de asimilación mágica. Los padres de GranAuror quisieron explotar al máximo esta cualidad, así que desde chiquito lo enfrentaron a Kappas y Erklings, Cangrejos de fuego y pequeños Demonios.**

**Solicitó plaza en la Escuela Aurora de Bariloche, el equivalente de Hogwarts en Sudamérica, una escuela de renombre auror, el problema es que para entrar, se debía tener 11 años, y se requería poder lanzar un Patronus que al menos espantara a un Boggart, algo muy difícil, un gran conjuro, pero GranAuror estaba preparado.**

**Con tan sólo 7 años se presentó, y realizó un patronus algo corpóreo, tenía una vaga silueta, se asemejaba a un Vipertooth Peruano, y espantó al Dementor-boggart. GranAuror estaba aprobado.**

**Se despidió de sus padres presintiendo una larga separación, separación que duró ocho años.**

**A la escuela llegaban magos de todo el mundo, se llevaban las clases mágicas a la par con las auroras, y se debían pasar diferentes módulos, 6 en total, los cuales te daban cierto grado jerárquico, los del último módulo tenían tanto "poder", que podían requerir aurores del cuarto o quinto módulo para hacer excursiones o para entrenarlos, los módulos eran los siguientes:  
1.- Conocimientos Mágicos Básicos 2.- Conocimientos Mágicos Intermedios 3.- Conocimientos Mágicos Avanzados y Conocimiento Básico de Magia Negra.  
4.- Perfeccionamiento de técnicas mágicas y rituales 5.- Exploración en la Naturaleza Mágica 6.- Invocaciones Ritualistas Profundas, Interpretación de Idiomas, Rituales Profundos Negros.**

**GranAuror, gracias a lo aprendido de sus padres, entró directamente al módulo 2, y pasó a estar en clases con chicos de 12 años, magos muy fuertes para su edad y de grandes conocimientos.  
Mientras maduraba y crecía, GranAuror demostraba sus dotes de Mago Rituus Selverae, y se desempeñaba mejor que muchos de sus compañeros. Aprendía y aplicaba muchas cosas. Él ya tenía 11 años, pero parecía de 16 o 17, tenía un desarrollo físico tremendo, era robusto y alto, pero a la vez ágil y prudente, cursaba ya el último módulo.**

**En ésta escuela, existía un círculo, el Círculo de los Sabios, era un grupo de 7 alumnos de sexto año, que eran considerados por todos como los mejores de la escuela. Ya era medio año, la magia negra y los rituales eran realmente difíciles de dominar, el clandestino círculo de sabios, al que GranAuror pertenecía, fue requerido un día de Agosto por el director de la escuela.**

**Los 7 magos se presentaron ante el director, un poderoso mago que había combatido al mismísimo Voldemort, al lado del gran Albus Dumbledore, su nombre era Silfus Marrownes, Mago Venerable de la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase.  
Él mago habló con los chicos, y les comentó que les tenía una misión, debían partir por los cinco continentes, debía recorrer en un año cada uno, recoger toda la información que pudieran y llevarla a la base de datos de Hogwarts. Luego se les darían cargos importantes en Londres, seguramente en cuarteles aurores.**

**Se les dio una semana para pensarlo, y los 7 decidieron partir, mandaron lechuzas a casa y se prepararon 15 días, y partieron. Iban:  
-GranAuror, mago Rituus Selverae, conocedor general y muy buen hechicero.  
-Silvia Damos, maga brasileña especialista en criaturas y rituales.  
-Manuel Woldrich, mago argentino hebólogo y buen conjurador.  
-Carlos Dantesco, mago colombiano especialista en magia negra.  
-Michaell Sims, mago estadounidense adicto a los idiomas magicos.  
-Nums Trares, mago venezolano muy bueno con la astrologñia y aritamancia.  
-Yvan Rims, mago ruso conocedor de toda clase de conjuros y maldiciones**


	10. Lord Kstillejos

**•·.·´¯·.·• £ø®Ð K§tî££€jø§ •·.·´¯·.·•**

**En un mundo monoteísta como el cristianismo el hecho de creer en la existencia de otros seres divinos pordria ser considerado herejía. En cierta ocasión mi buen compañero Teo Silver meditaba el tema de los dioses. Él al igual que yo no cree en los dioses, pese a saber que existen. Pensó pues el Paladín en medio de su meditación que tomaba a los dioses como una raza más. Así como los humanos, elfos, orcos o enanos, los dioses (con minúscula) para él eran otra forma de vida. Eso sí, eran más poderosos que la inmensa mayoría, pero no eran invencibles, ni invulnerables; y en su opinión no habían creado el mundo.  
Para explicarse mejor siempre tomaba como ejemplo uno de los primeros encuentros entre elfos y humanos. En aquella ocasión, los hombres, apenas vieron a los seres élficos, pensaron que eran dioses y quisieron venerarlos.  
Teo pensaba que gran parte de la raza humana los habían interpretado erróneamente a algunos como dioses, dándoles ese nombre, cuando en realidad no lo eran. Por sobre todo eso, creía que había un Dios, al que llamaba Dios, que había creado a los humanos, a los elfos, a los llamados dioses y a todo ser viviente del universo.  
Personalmente, le fascinaba la creación de Dios y por eso la estudiaba desde el punto de vista de la Magizoología. Otra cosa importante que sostenía Teo era que, a fin de cuentas, el único que podía crear vida era Dios, mientras que el resto sólo podía "causar cambios en la materia física, transformar y a veces corromper, pero nunca crear". Era algo difícil de explicar, más que nada en ese mundo en el que pocos sabían lo que era un átomo y una molécula. Los dioses... ¿una raza superior o solo distinta? Poderosa, más allá del poder del mago, con preocupaciones ajenas a nuestra realidad... los dioses...**

**_" Nacerá aquel que pueda tener el poder  
de partir el alma de los dioses en dos,  
controlar el Caos y reinar en la oscuridad "_**

**Esas palabras sonaron en el concilio de los dioses, donde se discutían poder y mando que cada uno poseía sobre cierto lugar, ser u objeto. Los dioses temían al poder de este ser, pues nunca habría nacido aquel que hiciera posible la profecía. De entre todos los dioses, Tempus era aquel que podía controlar el tiempo e invirtió todo lo que pudo para saber quien era ese ser.  
Los dioses pensaron que el elegido sería un ser mortal, nunca hubieran imaginado que iba a ser un hijo de dioses. En aquellos tiempos crearon una matanza de nivel colosal en todos los mundos a su alcance, sin importarles que tan inocentes eran las víctimas, el derramamiento de sangre fue en vano, pues aquella que portaba a dicho ser era Eris, La diosa del Caos.  
Eris vivía en su reino del tártaro, el lugar mas frío de todos, el Tártaro; no se sabe donde se localiza tanto geográficamente como espiritualmente, salvo que la Diosa te indique donde debes ir.  
El trabajo de Tempus seguía en píe, logró saber que el ser se encontraba en el Tártaro, pero... ¿Quien se atrevería ir al Tártaro¿Qué Dios se armaba de valentía y podía luchar contra ese lugar? Un sitio donde solo los restos quedaban de los miles de ejércitos que habían muerto en batalla a través de las eras. También quedaban allí aquellos que le eran fiel a la Diosa, su ejercito, el ejercito del Caos, el ejercito inmortal, el ejercito creado de almas.  
Ceiphield, el Rey de los Dioses abrió un portal demasiado grande para que la Corte de los Dioses pudieran entrar al Tártaro. Nuevo fueron los Dioses que entraron a ese lugar donde el corazón le palpitaba a uno menos y donde el frío te recorría de pies a cabeza. Ceiphield sin fuerza por la creación del portal mandó a estos a impedir el la vida del hijo de Eris y esta no se percató de la presencia de los enemigos.**

**Eris sabía bien que siendo Diosa no podía matar a otros Dioses, pero tampoco ellos podían darle muerte, aunque lo intentaron Al estar enfrente de la Diosa del Caos, los Dioses le ataron a un pilar para ser sacrificada y así finalizar con la profecía. De entre todos los allí presente apareció Ceiphield quien abriéndose paso con una enorme espada de Luz en su mano se acercaba a Eris que reía sádica ante tal "espectáculo" .  
Uno de los Dioses se acercó a la Diosa y está furiosa, habiéndose desatado lo tomó entre sus cabellos, en aquel instante el Rey Ceiphield se lanzó sobre Eris quien rápida y de la nada levantó un gran ejercito en el lugar. Los Dioses, asustados corrieron hacia un lugar seguro pero Ceiphield quería dar batalla a todo el ejercito, Eris se acercó a él y con un suspiro dio fin al brillo de la espada. Más allá Tempus observaba detenidamente todo lo que sucedía sin intervenir.**

**Grande Eris, de entre todas las Diosas, la mas lista e inteligente y de gran belleza, la Diosa del Caos. Muchos Dioses le querían, Ceiphield siempre quiso comandar el ejercito del Caos y Tempus controlar el poder que el Caos podía ofrecer. Ceiphield volvió a abrir el portal para que los dioses salieran del Tártaro junto a él y justamente cuando se estaba cerrando Tempus quiso salir, pero la Diosa ya lo había atrapado entre sus redes, Tempus había sido encadenado y condenado a vivir en el Tártaro.  
Transcurrido el paso del tiempo, llegó el día en que el pequeño Lord, el hijo de Eris, nació. Fue entonces cuando la diosa subió a Palacio de Dioses pese a saber que allí ella y su hijo eran odiados, aun así los dioses le llevaron sus presentes. Pero de repente todo el palacio cayó en oscuridad, se sentía una nueva presencia, presencia que era rara ves en ese lugar pisaba el lugar, la oscuridad se acrecentaba y el pequeño Lord se alegraba con esto.**

**El Señor de Pesadillas, Sr. De la Oscuridad, L.O.N. (Lord Of Nightmares) y tomó al pequeño Lord entre sus brazos quien fue envuelto en sombras, Eris quiso compartir ese momento internándose entre las sombras junto con ellos.  
Los Dioses reaccionaban muy extraño, unos se escondían, otros agachaban las cabeza y algunos miraban con gran admiración la presencia de L.O.N. (véase abreviado como Lord Of Nightmares). Las tres esencias se retiraron de palacio, Ceiphield desde su trono solo observó el acontecimiento y refunfuñó ante los demás Dioses él porque permitieron la entrada a Eris, sabiendo que ella ahora era madre del ser que les iba a dar fin a ellos. Todos los Dioses cuestionaban el porque la presencia de L.O.N.**

**L.O.N., Eris y el pequeño Lord aparecieron en el Mar de Caos, lugar de L.O.N., allí los cuatro mundos que se subdividía el Mar del Caos: El Sr. Oscuro de los ojos rojos (Shabranigdu), El que Propaga las Tinieblas (Dark Star Dubragnidu), Niebla de la Muerte (Death Fog) y el Rey del Cielo Azul (Chaotic Blue). ¿Por qué L.O.N iba a llevar al niño allí? Porque era su padre.  
Lord Kstillejos, My Lord... Durante su infancia divina vivió en la laguna de su padre L.O.N. del cual heredaría el título de Señor de Pesadillas en cuanto este se lo cediera. Su madre Eris se lo llevó al Tártaro pero el pequeño Lord empezó a hartarse de la vida de un dios, sin ninguna diversión, mas que tener el mundo a sus pies.  
Eris y L.O.N. debieron mandar a la Tierra a Kstillejos, este renacería (no espiritualmente) en una familia de magos con la condición de bajar siendo mortal pero de gran poder por ser el hijo de los grandes Sres. De la Oscurida. Llego a una familia de notables magos, sangre limpia por excelencia, su padre carnal era un alto funcionario del ministerio de magia, mientras que su madre era de las Señoras De la alta sociedad mágica (aunque preparada.  
El Lord fue creciendo sabiendo de sus orígenes, aunque sus padres terrenales no lo supieran al principio con el tiempo al ver los grandes logros del pequeño se dieron cuenta que no era un niño mago normal. La familia contaba con otros dos hermanos mayores que Lord Kstillejos, estos iniciaron el estudio en Hogwarts, pero los poderes de la oscuridad eran demasiados fuertes para contenerlos. Por las noches mientras se dormía en esa casa, Eris entraba para ver a su hijo preparándose para su porvenir, mientras que L.O.N. lo poseía en los sueños para entrenarlo. Al entrar a Hogwarts fue una de las sensaciones de la escuela, era el mejor en todo, llevando por consiguiente los premios anuales de su honorable casa Slytherin. (n/decker confirmo esto como profesora suya que he sido he tenido que concederle por derecho propio el grado de premio Anual en Artes Oscuras en foros como Vive la Magia o incluso mi propia Web Un Hogwarts Nuevo y de hecho seguro cualquier profesor suyo de otra materia esta igual de maravillado con su forma de trabajar)**

**A pesar de que en la escuela se le enseñaba de todo, él aprendía por el lado de su madre y padre, a Eris le pedía intervenir en las guerras y disputas en los países, uno de los logros fue poseer el libro de la Paz, que yacía en Siracusa, su madre lo tomó y las 12 ciudades cayeron en ruinas, Lord Kstillejos se encargó de poner el libro bajo todo contrahechizo posible pero su madre lo negocio a los mortales, perdiéndolo, pero antes de hacerlo fragmentó el libro para que así el bien no se estabilizara.  
Su padre le entrenó, este le daba lecciones, toda clase de poderes oscuros que residían en L.O.N. ya que el era el que los podría controlar. Estando Lord Kstillejos en la laguna de su padre, la oscuridad, las sombras y el mismo mal se revelaron en su contra, y sabiendo que este era el único los podría controlar, no podían aceptar tal humillación, pero como no iban a caer ante los pies de hijos del Caos y las Pesadillas se desarrollo una batalla al pie de la estrella oscura, los dioses del bien, se reunieron, pues de aquella lucha dependía de la existencia de ellos.  
Los grandes dioses peleaban en contra de Lord Kstillejos, fue entonces cuando los dioses del bien quisieron tenderle un trampa y se pusieron del lado del mal, la oscuridad y las sombras y pactaron que una vez matando a quien se le predijo la toma del poder, estos seguirían igual que antes pero no tuvieron en cuenta que Lord Kstillejos utilizaría la astucia de su madre y el poder de su padre, para atraparlos en su propio juego y atrapando a sus contrincantes estos se por vencidos rindiéndole honores al gran Lord. Los dioses del bien se retiraron sin dar la cara, esperando un ataque recriminatorio de Lord Kstillejos pero este decidió darles tregua y no pues primero debía establecer su poder en el mundo terrenal.  
Formó parte de los mortif4gos como mago, no por servir a £ø®Ð Vø£Ðêvø®t , sino por ser del lado oscuro, pues ahora así se les conocían a los magos oscuros, además este era grande y respetado por otros grandes magos, de los cuales es amigo. No obstante él desea el poder que tiene Vø£Ðêvø®t pues las influencias que este tiene en el mundo le perjudican, solo puede haber un gran Lord, un Gran Señor Tenebroso y este no debía ser Vø£Ðêvø®t**


	11. Y en las sombras: Voldemort

**•·.·´¯·.·• ¥ €n £å§ §øvß®å§: Vø£Ð€vø®t •·.·´¯·.·•**

**Pese a que el sol estaba en lo alto este no llegaba a aquella mansión del pequeño Hangleton desde hacia unos días. Se decía que el único que custodiaba la llamada Mansión Ryddle, Frank Bryce había desaparecido. Los niños ya no se acercaban cerca de la casa como antaño para provocar al guardián pues aseguraban haber oído extraños siseos.  
-** Deberían derruir ese lugar, cada día da más escalofríos- comentaban los clientes de El Ahorcado, la taberna del lugar.

**(n/d en el cuarto libro _Harry Potter y el cáliz_ de fuego JK. Rowling inicia el primer capítulo al cual titula como «La Mansión de los Ryddle». En esta mansión se dio el asesinato de tres Ryddles. La mujer que los encontró dijo textualmente "¡Están allí echados con los ojos muy abiertos¡Están fríos como el hielo¡Y llevan todavía la ropa de la cena!" Se sabe que Voldemort mató a su padre muggle quien abandonó a su madre. JK asegura que aquella mansión no es la casa de Voldemort, por lo que se ha llegado a suponer que tras abandonar a Tom Ryddle, el padre de esté pudiera haver formado otra familia, haver fundado la mansión Ryddle y tras matar a su padre, Voldemort también mató a su segunda esposa y al que hubiera sido su propio hermano. Por la descripción de los cadáveres el hechizo de la muerte sería un Avada )**

**Al £ø®Ð le acompañaban dos seres. Nagini y un siervo. Peter.  
En aquella silla recluido, varita en mano, tenia el Gran £ø®Ð aspecto de bebé entre mantas. Bajo esas capas de ropa, un horripilante ente intentaba regenerarse. Ya sabía como recuperar su cuerpo pero tras su desprestigio, debía recuperarlo a lo grande. Necesitaba la sangre del niño que vivió.  
El gran Señor Oscuro iba a regresar. Años y años en las sombras, el que fue bautizado alguna vez como Tom Sorvolo Ryddle ( Tom Marbolo Riddle en Inglés, Tom Elvis Jedusor en francés) planeó escondido tiempo atrás en los confines de bosques oscurecidos por su presencia como seria su retorno, su venganza y vuelta al poder. Sería más fuerte que nunca, más invencible, más cercano a la inmoratilidad. Recordaba en la mansión como el tiempo se le había venido encima cuando cada día más enfadado debía vivir poseyendo a otros seres. A diario condenaba a aquellos quienes no le habían buscado y le cegaba el pensamiento de la venganza: P-O-T-T-E-R !**

**Recordaba también como encontró en su camino un día a un futuro profesor de Hogwarts cuyo cuerpo podía compartir, allí varias veces a la semana se mantenía oculto de la visibilidad. Imagínense, Potter sentado en clase con él delante, y aguantar el momento adecuado para matarle... fría y calculadoramente.  
El entrometido Potter fastidió los planes de Vø£Ð€vØ®t de obtener la piedra filosofal, talismán que le daría la vida a su ya inexistente cuerpo, así pues continuaría de ente por el mundo mientras Potter se le escapaba de nuevo entre las manos por segunda vez. No obstante, Dumbledore supo que los días oscuros regresarían en unos pocos años...**

**Fue un seguidor suyo, Lucius Malfoy, quien intercedió para dar vida a su Señor mediante el diario de este. Fue muy sencillo introducir el diario en el colegio, casi casual, cuando vio a la estúpida Weasley no lo pensó dos veces, ella sería la puerta de entrada a Hogwarts pero de nuevo el intentó fracasó. Dumbledore supo que armas dar a Potter y como hacérselas llegar: darle la espada de Gryffindor a través de ave su fénix.**

**En el año 93, algo totalmente inesperado ocurre en Azkaban. Fue este año cuando alguien que no esperaba apareció, para su total sorpresa alguien aparte de él salía de las sombras: Peter Pettigrew estaba vivo y tenía muchas cosas que contarle. Por culpa de ese inútil había acudido 13 años antes a la casa de los Potter donde saboreó por primera vez la derrota.**

**El Gran Vø£Ð€vØ®t único mago que podría superar al mismísimo Snape y Flamel en alquimia y pociones. ¿Cuál es el secreto de la inmortalidad? Aún no lo sabía, pero siempre estuvo cerca de ella. Ahora debía preocuparse por recuperar lo que era suyo, su cuerpo, su movimiento. Su poder mágico, pese a inmenso, en aquel cuerpo destrozado, sombra del que fue, se veía limitado.  
Estando en aquella casa en el año 94 llegó hasta él uno de los mortifagos más leales que tuvo y tendrá. Barty Jr Crouch, hijo del ministro de magia, emocionado por los rumores de los ataques a Potter de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado dio con su Señor, se infiltraría en Hogwarts tomando el cuerpo de Alastor Moody. Creyó entonces el £ø®Ð que su victoria estaría cerca... cuanto se equivocaba. Algo inesperado ocurrió. Potter tenía el mismo núcleo que él en su varita, cuando intentó matar a Harry estas quedaron conectadas.**

**-** Primero paró mi Avada Kedavra su madre al protegerle! Y ahora lo hace él con un Expelliarmus!

**Rabioso de ira lo único bueno fue que al fin, al fin se alzaba. Al fin tenia cuerpo pero en su cabeza solo había una frase: «El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... »**

**ºoOº**Diciembre de 1995**ºoOº**

**Vø£Ð€vø®t había estado cambiando de escondite varias veces, finalmente se instaló en aquel lugar, aquella casa solitaria del bosque, allí donde no llegaba la luz. Un lugar regalado a su persona por Lucius Malfoy tiempos atrás donde el £ø®Ð torturaba a sus enemigos o informadores de estos, pero de la descripción de la casa nos ocuparemos en capítulos siguientes. No obstante la casa de los Ryddle seguía siendo un buen sitio para aparecerse, en mitad del mundo muggle los magos oscuros seguidores de Vø£Ð€vø®t se aparecían cuando este requería, se aparecían días como aquel cuando en uno de los salones Vø£Ð€vø®t tomó el brazo izquierdo de Lucius Malfoy y girando su antebrazo puso su delgado, frío y largo dedo sobre la marca que le catalogaba como su siervo invocando así la presencia de los suyos en el lugar.  
Pronto fueron a apareciendo uno a uno de sus discípulos. Pronto el lugar se llenó de capas negras expectantes al gran £ø®Ð. Sin decir que tomaran asiento y tras revisar que no faltara a su llamada, Vø£Ð€vø®t inició su discurso:  
-** Como Ssiempre, llegáiSs todoSs loSs que eSstáis libreSs **– a su derecha Barty Jr Crouch miraba al frente a sus compañeros a los que no había perdonado por haber gozado de aquella libertad perdonada por su Señor. El resto miraba al suelo aún temerosos de ser castigados pese al indulto por no haber estado atentos a las señales de ayuda tiempos atrás de Vø£Ð€vø®t-** que ha Ssido de mi ejercito, de laSs lealtadeSs.  
**-**Somos tan leales como antaño y daremos nuestra vida cuantas veces uSsted pida mi Señor**! –dijo cortando a Vø£Ð€vø®t un vasallo.**

**Pese a que no le gustaba que le cortaran por aquella vez no lo tendría en cuenta, hizo como si no hubiera oído al lacayo y prosiguió con su discurso sentado en su silla dorada en aquella habitación de ambiente barroco, quizá la única decorada en todo el lugar a excepción de su propia habitación.  
-** La Orden del Fénix sigue atentos a nuestros movimientos Ssegún noSs hace Ssaber Malfoy **– Malfoy últimamente gozaba de gran prestigio ante el Señor Oscuro, el elfo de la familia de su esposa Narcisa Malfoy les informaba de todo lo ocurrido dentro del cuartel secreto auror en la mansión Black y había conseguido ser de gran confianza para los ministros del ministerio que con facilidad se les manipulaba a base de generosos donativos- **DebemosS reunir a todos aquellosS que esStán en Azkaban, esSconderlos y darleSs cura. Tengo tratoSs con los dementoresS desSde este verano, eSsaSs criaturaSs Sse venden fácilmente, hoy por hoy aquelloSs a los que cuSstodian deben eSstar notando que la influencia de los dementoreSs en Ssu mente eSs menoSs potente**.  
- ¿**Cuando se hará el asalto a la cárcel mi Señor?  
- El mésS que viene. En enero liberaremoSs a los diez de los nuestros que aún quedan vivos.

**Vø£Ð€vø®t facilitó una lista de diez miembros entre los cuales se encontraban los normes de Dolohov, Rookwood y los tres Lestrange.  
Solo dio una orden más dio ese día. Traer frente a él a Sir Grindelwald Wilburg.**

**El Señor Tenebroso se alzaba de nuevo, tomaba a los suyos otra vez para dirigirlos y como no, deseaba a su lado aquel gran Wilburg cuyo padre fue señor oscuro atrapado por Dumbledore. Si Albus aún estaba vivo, Wilburg aún tenia una cuenta pendiente con él. Vø£Ð€vø®t requería a Potter y este estaba bajo la vigilancia estricta del director. Wilburg era el más indicado para quitarlo de en medio.**

**El gran Señor Oscuro iba a había regresar. Vø£Ð€mØ®t se relamía en sus aposentos. Al fin! Por fin.**


	12. Bellatrix Black

**•·.·´¯·.·• ß€££åt®î× ß£å© •·.·´¯·.·• **

**Imagínate que eres Bellatrix Lestrange. Fuiste llevada a Azkaban por no negar a tu líder. En ese lugar tu mente fue tu peor enemigo, tus recuerdos te hicieron víctima de ti misma pero te queda una luz, o ya una obsesión...** «_¡El Señor Tenebroso se alzará de nuevo¡puedo esperar¡se a lazará de nuevo y vendrá a buscarme¡me recompensara más que a ningún otro! Le he sido fiel jajajajaja»_... **tu risa histérica de maníaca resuena en aquel lugar de triste soledad por años. Después crees que el día del reencuentro no llegará nunca.**

**Bella Bellatrix Lestrange, Oh! Tú la grande! Inteligencia y seducción ahora demacrada y enajenada. Hundimiento colosal en una misma, y es que ya no salen lágrimas «_APESTADOS!»_ Gritas enloquecida pensando donde están los que no entraron en Azkaban** «_NO BUSCAN A MI SEÑOR? O... no está,... el Gran Señor Tenebroso...y si ya no esta... Tantos años... o fueron solo días ¿qué día es hoy¿Cuánto LLEVO AQUÍ! POTTER! Nooooo...! »_ **recorres la paredes de ese lugar... que desesperación.**

**Los dementores hacen guardias arriba y abajo,**_«_ _últimamente más de lo habitual... si.. más de lo normal... o no? O es que ya no aguanto como antes? NO LO SOPORTO! Dicen que hace un mes alguien escapó... o fue hace años? CUANDO SE PARÓ EL TIEMPO?»_ **Caes al suelo de nuevo, tu cara ya no se siente tersa al tacto, tus manos no son blancas y cuidadas, tu espíritu se desmorona...** «_y si provoco a un dementor?_» **el beso eterno del fin... Imágenes de rayos verdes y rojos consuelan tu mente...** «_jajajajaja... Alice! Estúpida aurora! jajajaja Alice Longbottom vas a retarme a mi! CRUCIO ALICE...! CRUCIO!..._» **tumbada en el suelo ríes de nuevo, los dementores se acercan a tu celda, les gusta cuando ríes** «_jajajaja.. HIJOS DE PUTA! DEJARME REIR..._» **de nuevo lloras encogida en la celda**.

**Últimamente alucinas más de la cuenta Bellatrix, deseas tanto ver a tu señor que crees que notas su marca... 0.0, te incorporas... no es alucinación... está ahí. Tapas tu boca con las manos y ríes, te sientas en el suelo a ver tu antebrazo, como si en él hubiera un preciado tesoro y...ahí está, negra, te arde... te meces adelante y atrás sujetando con una mano la muñeca del brazo marcado. Te acercas a las rejas, miras a tu alrededor. Ojos humanos te devuelven la misma mirada cómplices de tu pensamiento por primera vez en eternos años... tu señor os ha llamado... se está alzando de nuevo.**

**Pasan los días, no viene nadie, pero cada cierto tiempo notas la marca, no ríes como antaño, multiplicaron los dementores pero no te afectan como antes, tu espíritu se esta reparando, son más pero no te dañan. **« _Mi Señor! Mi Señor los tiene comprados, pronto nos iremos_!»,** y así fue.**

**Un día se oyó un estruendo y compañeros mortif4gos te sacan del lugar, hasta la luz de la luna te ciega los ojos, más delgada que nunca notas lo débil que eres al andar, te sientes insegura... pero... te dan... algo que tomas con las manos temblorosas... una varita que te dan unas manos de una pálida piel albina... alzas tu mirada, lágrimas caen por tu rostro, dónde te han llevado no lo sabes pero si sabes quien es la dueña de la mano que tienes delante con rostro encapuchado que te mira con repugnancia por verte desaliñada, sucia, demacrada... pero a la vez sientes un "tranquila, nos cobraremos todo el daño que te han hecho" cuando esta aprieta su mano en tu hombro. Ella te hace un gesto y caes en sus brazos... llorando, nerviosa y al fin, al fin con ella sabes que pronto todo ira bien, venganza, fuerza, lealtad de nuevo...**

- _NARCISSA_... - **ella tapa tu boca  
**- Tú te vienes conmigo- **te cubre en una capa limpia de tacto agradable, os escabullís de entre el resto**.  
- ¿Y mi Señor?  
- En unos días Bellatrix, en unos días...– **hacia tanto que nadie pronunciaba tu nombre...**

**Estás en casa de los Malfoy. Se te retuercen las tripas cuando te enteras que la casa de los Black es el Cuartel General de Dumbledore y sus Aurores pero tu prima siempre tiene palabras que te calman**.

- Lo se... pero ... Kreacher es leal a los Black y nos informa de todo... Sirius esta vivo y Potter lo acompaña

**Tu Señor confía en ti, no soportas que también recompensara a los traidores. Inicialmente querrías haber matado a Lucius por no haberse movido antes, pero mira por donde tiene contactos en todos lados, GRANDE LUCIUS...**

**Sigues enajenada, pero te sientes tan libre... estás bien... nadie lo diría... sueñas con matar... PSICÓPATA!...**


	13. Confesiones

**•·.·´¯·.·• ©ønƒ€§îøn€§ •·.·´¯·.·• **

**Aquel verano del año 96 fue extraño desde el principio. Sin saberlo me preparaba para conocer la realidad del cruel mundo más allá de lo que mi mente hubiera imaginado conocer en tan temprana edad.**

**A mis 15 años, y con Dumbledore temeroso otro ataque de Vø£Ð€vø®t a Potter, Albus hizo algo que nadie esperaba. Se fue conmigo de viaje.**

**Como decía, aquel verano era extraño. Normalmente, yo interrumpía mis estudios para volver a Hogwarts. Aquél Agosto, sin embargo, fue Albus quien vino a mi:**

- Nos vamos de viaje.  
- Pero¿en verano¿No puede ser en navidad? Aún no vi Hogwarts este año, me gustan mis veranos en el lugar y se que tienes nuevos libros en la sección..  
- Serán solo unos días –**me cortó**- Debemos... Debo...  
- ¿Qué¿Es por Vø£Ð€mØ®t verdad? **– el curso acababa de finalizar trágicamente en Hogwarts, por lo visto hubo un muerto y todo, el padrino de Harry.  
****-** Debo dejar ciertos asuntos cerrados antes de la guerra que se avecina – Albus rozó sus manos con mi mejilla.

**Me dio la impresión de que él trataba de despedirse... ¿acaso aquel viaje sería su despedida? Sentí, raro en mi que algo oprimía mi garganta y que una lagrima quería salir**

- Tú no vas a morir – **era como si mi voz no saliera de mi cuerpo. Aún, siete años después no se como esas palabras llegaron a salir de mi boca « _Tú no vas a morir_ ». Aquellas palabras tuvieron de respuesta una sonrisa por parte de Albus, una sonrisa efímera con un mensaje a percibir en el gesto:** _ingenua_.

**ºoOºOoº**

**El destino elegido por Dumbledore fue el norte de Europa. Con tienda de campaña incluida me llevó a un lugar donde dijo haber estado en el año 79, un lugar que había yo estado estudiando en mis libros de Historia de la magia.**

**Llegados a lo alto de colina desde donde se podía observar todo el valle Dumbledore empezó a hacer de profesor-guía:**

- Ves aquella senda de allí¿la que está separada por esa fosa? La fosa la cavamos los aurores que vinimos a luchar al lugar en 1979. Metimos en ella a dragones, cuando cientos de dementores nos intentaron atacar por detrás estos se alzaron y los detuvieron.

**Me mostró el sitio donde Wilburg lo atacó, donde dormían las gárgolas y los elfos de la noche. Albus quería mostrarme una cascada. Por lo visto, dentro de las cuevas había un lugar especial que deseaba mostrarme. **

- Solo los elegidos pueden ver lo que el lugar esconde y tú, seguro eres una elegida.

**¿Elegida yo¿De que? Dumbledore andaba medio místico, aunque no era de extrañar dado el lugar donde estábamos. La naturaleza había crecido alrededor de donde se adivinaba aún que había habido una guerra. La gran fosa por ejemplo, tenía las paredes recubiertas de plantas verdes que le caían, enredaderas que trepaban y se extendían por el valle cubriendo con sus hojas los enormes árboles bruscamente caídos por el pié de los gigantes.**

**Llegada la noche y bañados por el claro de luna nórdica de agosto Albus y yo conversábamos sobre la naturaleza. Ambos llevábamos jerséis, las noches eran frías en aquel recóndito lugar de las montañas donde amanecía nevado pese a el calor del sol de mediodía. **

- Te contaré muchas historias querida niña en nuestra estancia aquí. La primera de todas, la historia que le conté a Harry a final de este curso. - ¿Qué historia Albus?  
- Ocurrió por el año 78. Yo buscaba una profesora de adivinación. Recuerdo aquella noche fría y lluviosa en una de las habitaciones de la posada de tu tío Aberforth. Fui allí a entrevistar a una aspirante al puesto. La mujer era tataranieta de una famosa vidente pero la impresión que me dio la candadita era que no llegaba a la altura de su antepasado. Conoces a la mujer, Sybill Patricia Trelawney.  
- Siempre me pregunté para que la contrataste- el contrato de esa bruja no se me hizo nunca lógico. Mis conocimientos de adivinación no se podían deber a esa señora excéntrica que hablaba teatralmente y predecía la muerte de mi gran maestro en visión del futuro Firenze cada verano que estaba en Hogwarts.  
- De hecho tras conocerla le dije con educación que no cumplía los requisitos para el cargo. De todos modos, pensé, quería quitar esa asignatura del colegio.  
-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?  
-Pasó algo extraño cuando iba a dejar la habitación. Sybill, hizo la única predicción real que haya yo visto en mi presencia. Con voz dura y áspera dijo: «_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes_»

**Alguien en el lugar debió oírnos y decirle a Vø£Ð€mØ®t parte de la profecía**.

- ¿Parte?  
- Así es. Parte. No escuchó la parte donde decía que Potter tenía un arma que él no conocía, el amor de sus padres el cual le salvó ya en un par de ocasiones. Vø£Ð€mØ®t sin saberlo, le dio parte de su poder a Potter al intentar matarlo la primera vez.

**Yo, igual que otros, sabíamos de los múltiples hechizos que Vø£Ð€mØ®t se auto impuso para conservar lo más posible su inmortalidad. Hice un hechizo protector a Potter en cuanto nació. Hechizo que su madre, al dar la vida por él reforzó e hizo rebotar a Vø£Ð€mØ®t su propia maldición. El conjuro que hice a Harry terminó de cerrarlo otra persona de su familia, su tía, hermana de Lily quien aceptó a Potter en su hogar donde Vø£Ð€mØ®t no podría encontrarle.**

- Algo así como un encantamiento _fidelio_!  
- Algo así... Pero Potter ya no está a salvo. El verano pasado unos dementores fueron a visitarle al mundo muggle. Además la protección ofrecida por Lily ya no es secreto para Vø£Ð€mØ®t, antes esa protección dotaba a Potter sin quererlo el poder de no ser tocado por Ryddle- una nube oscura pasó por en frente de la luna oscureciendo un poco la noche- la última vez que duelé con él, usó con sus manos a Potter como escudo...  
- Potter debe aprender a matar...

**Dije aquella frase fríamente, siseante incluso. Dumbledore me miró sin tener palabras para contradecirme, bien lo decía la profecía... uno de los dos debía morir.**

- Entonces... tendré que matar a Vø£Ð€mØ®t yo mismo

**Eso no me gustaba... Albus no tenía porque ser el guardaespaldas de ese chico incapaz de defenderse solo.**

- ¿Conoces el alma dividida Lady?  
- Si. Cuentan algunos magos que todos poseemos un alma inmortal que se reencarna una y otra vez. En un momento dado al morir y según estas creencias, el alma se puede dividir con lo que un alma puede ocupar dos cuerpos distintos pertenecientes a dos personas que se sienten incompletas. Dicen que ambas se pasarán la vida buscando a su otra mitad del sexo opuesto. Dicen que cuando ves ante ti a ese alma gemela a la tuya notas en a mirada del otro un brillo especial... una historia muy romántica en parte... ¿porqué?  
- Es tarde, mañana hablamos más de esto.

**Después de aquello quedé pensando varias horas, luego dormí placidamente sin saber que aún le quedaban a Dumbledore dos historias que contarme. Una mi creación, otra Kronos.  
A la mañana siguiente vimos todo el nevado.**

-Al medio día volverá el calor, ahora será más fácil con la fresca subir la montaña- dijo acabando la tostada del desayuno.

**A****lbus se veía muy gracioso de "montañista" vestía un curioso atuendo de pantalón beige algo por encima de los tobillos, en sí le venía corto, llevaba un bastón para andar más cómodo, una mochila mágica sin limites de capacidad a lo bolso de Mary Poppins y una gorra del equipo Inglés de Quidditch, parecía un híbrido entre tirolés y jugador de hockey con su toque de lugareño con barba y cayado.  
Tras caminar lentamente ****por aquella montaña llegamos a unas cavernas.**

-Los muggles no ven la existencia de la entrada a la cueva.- **comentó**  
-Magia?  
-Magia- **dijo él cordialmente**

**Entramos al lugar**  
-_Lumus_- **dijimos**

**Aquel sitio no olía a la humedad propia de las cuevas, ni a piedra mojada ni a moho, era un olor más bien dulzón que recordaba a un aroma de flores.**

- Tardaremos unos tres días en ir y volver de nuevo aquí.  
-¿Cómo¿estaremos tres días metidos en esta cueva?  
-Claro! Te encantará!

**Fuimos deslizándonos caverna abajo con cuidado a los resbalones. A medida que bajábamos menos se veía. Albus empezó a comentarme cosas de la cueva, por lo visto no habían animales dentro, pocos sabían de su existencia, seguido me habló de mitos y leyendas:**

-¿Conoces la mitología respecto a Cronos Lady?  
-¿Cronos¿El dios? Si... últimamente pareces examinarme constantemente Albus jajaja  
-Ciertamente. Cuidado a resbalarte!

**Mientras intentábamos introducir nuestro cuerpo por un agujero de la roca húmeda del lugar y rodeados de ese peculiar aroma en la oscuridad respondía a Albus algo que ustedes ya saben:**  
- Cronos, hijo de Urano dios del cielo y de Rea diosa de la tierra. Durante la edad de oro fue el gobernador del universo.  
- Ahá...  
-Se comía a todos sus hijos pues según la profecía uno de ellos se usurparía el poder. Y de hecho así fue. Zeus, su sexto hijo le quitó ese poder pues su madre hizo creer a Cronos que comía a su hijo Zeus dándole una piedra envuelta en pañales.  
-Eso es. Cronos temeroso de que su fin llegara creó un arma de poder: el báculo de Cronos con el que se controlan las puertas del tiempo y el espacio.

**Mi cansancio empezaba a ser evidente. Albus caminaba siempre delante mía asegurándose con su cayado de que no había obstáculos hasta que por fin decidió que era hora de parar para descansar y merendar algo dulce, no obstante, siguió con su interesante relato.**

-Cuando un mago toma el báculo ha de pagar por él con su vida.  
-¡CÓMO ASÍ? – **me pareció muy fuerte que algo por tocarlo te matara sin más- ¿si tocas el báculo no lo puedes usar porque te mueres?**  
- Si puede usarlo. Verás. El mayor poder del báculo es la posibilidad de hacer tratos con él, tiene otras aplicaciones pero el pacto con lo divino es la más impresionante.  
Por ejemplo, cuando el báculo toca el suelo invocando a Cronos el mago abre un círculo cabalísicto de las dimensiones que este prefiera. Todo aquel que esté dentro del círculo será mortal así sea dios o demonio.  
-Entonces Albus... el poder del báculo es la destrucción de la inmortalidad dentro de un espacio 0.0 – **yo estaba entre impresionada y alucinada**.-Eso es. Cronos pretendía así tener la posibilidad de acabar con Zeus que como dios es inmortal.  
Zeus soberano de los Olimpios y los mortales temió pues por su vida e intentó acabar con el báculo  
-¿Pudo destruirlo?  
-No para nada. Lady agacha la cabeza este techo es algo bajo. – **Seguido prosiguió**- Lo que Zeus si consiguió es que el báculo no estuviera completo desfragmentando la inscripción que este tiene. La dividió en 6 partes, cada parte tiene una letra de la inscripción original que juntas forman la palabra KRONOS hecha en letras griegas.  
Escondió la K, R, O, N en cada uno de los puntos cardinales del planeta: norte, sur, este y oeste.

**Yo estaba fascinada con el relato.**  
-La otra O de la inscripción fue enviada al punto más alto del planeta y la S al punto más profundo del mundo.  
**Tras unos minutos de silencio prosiguió:**  
-Se cuenta que solo los magos que pudieran querer matar a su hijo pueden ver el báculo en su escondite.  
El báculo tiene un solo dueño a parte del propio Cronos, quien no toca el báculo pues lleva muchas eras en paz con los dioses y no tomaría algo que bajo su influencia lo hiciera mortal hoy por hoy.  
-Veo que los milenios calman a los dioses.  
-Pero no a los hombres... pues muchos tuvieron el báculo y con su muerte este regresa al sitio donde fue escondido.  
Aquel que quiere poseer el talismán de Cronos deberán aceptar la maldición de Zeus, pacta el uso del báculo con su vida.  
El báculo será de aquel que haya pactado únicamente, pese a que pudiera prestarlo. El dueño de el báculo sin embargo acepta tener dentro de sí la legendaria espada sagrada de Zeus capaz de matar a un inmortal y creada contra Cronos.  
-UNA ESPADA CON EL PODER DE MATAR A UN INMORTAL!- **se me cayó hasta la varita de la impresión, mientras me agachaba a buscarla en la oscuridad me preguntaba que quien querría un báculo teniendo una espada como aquella, en algún lugar estaría el truco.  
**- La espada se guarda en el interior del alma del dueño del báculo y este ha de decidir quien es su poseedor  
- Espera espera espera... _Lumus_¿su poseedor? No es dueño de la espada quien la lleva?  
-No. Quien toma el báculo es solo el portador de la espada y este designa a alguien de confianza para que la reclame para sí, si es que la quisiera usar.  
Para usar la espada antes deberá matar al portador, una vez matado la espada saldrá de él y podrá hacer uso de la espada de Zeus solo en una ocasión. Es por esto que se dice que das tu vida a cambio del báculo.  
-Haber si entendí –**aquello era de locos**- aceptas la espada en ti para que te den el báculo y para ello designas a quien puede usar la espada pero te arriesgas a que la reclame un día con lo que te tiene que matar! ... luego obvio perderás el báculo, estas muerto!  
-Aha! Por eso debe uno elegir como dueño de la espada a alguien suficientemente poderoso para que no necesite hacer uso de la espada nunca.  
-El poder crea ambición, no es mejor designarla a alguien débil que no sepa usarla útilmente a la primera. Solo puedes usarla una vez...  
-No, porque el miedo y la cobardía del débil pueden hacer que la reclamen .  
-Interesante teoría esa del ser débil.

**Seguimos nuestro trayecto hasta que la fatiga y el hambre pudieron con nosotros. Acampamos en la cueva y nos pasamos el resto de la tarde contándonos cosas del invierno que no contamos en cartas. Aquel año había estado en la India durante un mes bajo la tutela de un gurú. Inicialmente el gurú no quiso ser mi maestro. En la India fuera de lo que sociedad occidental piensa, el gurú no es un hechicero maligno. Allí más bien es un maestro casi espiritual, un hombre sabio que guia. De hecho entre sus varias formas de decir "te quiero" tienen una palabra designada para referirse al amor fraternal de respeto e incondicionalidad hacia su guía. **

**Dharkubhú Vajra, el gurú indio que me designó Albus inicialmente no quiso hacerme su alumna, la idea era quedar en India 6 meses estudiando cosas del país, costumbres y magias antiguas como el vudú y derivados. Cuando Vajra notó mi aura vinculada a Vø£Ð€mØ®t se negó en redondo a que yo fuera nombrada discípula suya. Tras hablar con él Albus consiguió que me aceptara un mes. La experiencia en India fue enriquecedora, mística más que mágica pues a la semana de estar allí Vajra dijo que tal cual veía mi espíritu creía más provechoso enseñarme a meditar y mantener mi equilibrio interior, con el fin de controlar el mal que según él puede brotar de uno al luchar, que enseñarme el vudú de India.**

**Por la noche nos dormimos en seguida, el día siguiente sería un gran día según Albus, un día que sin saberlo cambiaría la perspectiva de mi futuro.  
Aquel olor tan rico seguía notándose en el aire por la mañana, era un olor a franguesa, un olor espeso, dulce pero agradable.  
Nos pusimos en marcha, esta vez montaña arriba por la caverna, si costó bajar imaginen subir.**  
- ¿Y que vamos a ver al final del camino Albus?  
- Quizá un arma, quizá el lugar más bello del mundo o quizá nada Lady.  
- ¿Nada?  
- Solo los elegidos ven... – **puso entonces cara risueña**- los elegidos o los que tienen este cristal jejejeje- **me mostró lo que hubiera sido un espejo de mano antiguo a diferencia que en vez de espejo tenía un vidrio transparente.**El camino por el que íbamos se iba humedeciendo cada vez más y poco a poco dejamos de necesitar el uso de las varitas para ver, el aire extrañamente se sentía fresco, como si estuviéramos fuera de la montaña, era un aire casi puro mezclado con moléculas de olor dulce.

**E****l camino se estrechó y la cavidad llegaba a su fin, ante nosotros se abría un inmenso abismo y una pasarela que lo rodeaba**  
- Ahí está... – **dijo Albus**

**Habíamos llegado... creí que habíamos salido de la caverna pero no era así, alrededor de aquel abismo había pared, en ellas como esculpidas hojas y flores, extrañas mariposas revoloteaban piedra a bajo, el lugar sin tener traga luz estaba iluminado; frente a nosotros una cascada... una cascada dentro de una cueva! El agua caía hacia arriba, un agua perfumada, de colores diluidos y transparentes como si en ella hubieran diluido un arco iris. Un lugar de ensueño, de matices pastel y dorados.  
Caminamos por la pasarela desnuda que bordeaba la roca. La pasarela nos llevaba desde nuestro punto de llegada a detrás de la cascada.**  
- Jamás verás un agua que brille tanto...- **No dudé de aquellas palabras**.

**M****e dejé conducir por Dumbledore hasta detrás de aquel líquido de color, una piedra grisáceo nos indicaba que se abría una cavidad detrás de la cascada por la que nos colamos pegados a la pared. Una vez dentro, Dumbledore sacó el espejo antiguo que me había mostrado antes, aquel espejo forjado de con bordes ornamentados de oro, Albus miró a través del vidrio.**  
- Esa ornamentación me recuerda al espejo de OESED... – **miré al frente** – que es...  
- Que es qué? – Dumbledore me miró expectante.  
- ¿por qué me miras así?  
-¿Qué es qué Lady?  
- Eso que está ahí... delante nuestra...

**Albus miró a través del vidrio de nuevo asintiendo**.  
- solo los elegidos...  
- ¿cómo? - **me incliné a mirar a su vidrio, extrañamente lo que yo veia no se percibía a través del vidrio** –ey! Ahí no sale!  
- Si sale, esta aquí – **Dumbledore señaló el lugar en que tocaría en el vidrio haber habido algo pero que yo no veía más que fuera del cristal**.

**Ante nosotros había una especie de vara casi tan alta como yo brillante, como metálica, finalizaba en ella en una especie guadaña, más bien una media luna que pese a parecer de frío acero observado de detenidamente asemejaba estar hecha de algún tipo de fluido que se movía en su interior.**  
- Yo fuera del cristal no lo veo Lady, no soy un elegido. Yo no mataría a mi hijo, en cambio, tú si matarías a tu padre.

**Puse una cara en aquel momento como si me hubieran cerrado una puerta en ella.**  
- Es...  
- Es el báculo de Kronos Lady.

**Lo único que pude fue tragar saliva...**  
- El poder de matar a un inmortal cambio de tu vida...- **dije. Dumbledore y yo no pudimos más que observar aquella pieza única, bella, sagrada...**  
**Fue allí, en el lugar más idílico que jamás vi, un bello escondite cuento de hadas, do me hizo su última revelación. Al fin me confesaba mi existencia.**  
-¿Qué te sucede Albus?- **yo observaba el báculopensando en si él deseaba que lo tomara**- primero me cuentas lo de Potter, me muestras el báculo... tú Albus tiendes a callar y este viaje está lleno de confesiones.  
-Mi querida niña, este curso pasado me di cuenta que quizá por ser ya mayor protejo a los que a mi ver son demasiado jóvenes. Les protejo ya no del daño físico sino de su propia verdad.  
-¿Acaso hay algo que debo saber Albus?  
-Sí, has de saberlo pues este año Vø£Ð€mØ®t jugó con la mente de Potter. Su conexión a nivel espiritual fue una puerta a la mente del chico. Harry veía y sentía en ocasiones lo mismo que Ryddle.  
Intenté prevenir al chico pero no tuve en cuenta su juventud y por tanto su curiosidad. Vø£Ð€mØ®t consiguió finalmente crearle una ilusión y Harry cayó en la trampa.  
Algún día Lady, Vø£Ð€mØ®t se dará cuenta de tu existencia. aunque espero que ese día jamás llegué pues significará que ha acabado con la vida de Harry y que tu existencia le molesta.

**Yo no podía hablar... siempre pensé que Dumbledore se preocupaba demasiado por mi bienestar y que temía que yo acabara por enfrentarme a mi padre o que la sociedad supiera mis raíces y me rechazara por ser hija de quien soy. De hecho pocos sabían de mis orígenes, lo sabía el ministro, Pomfrey, Hagrid, algunos de mis maestros como Firenze o Flamel...**  
-Los días oscuros en el mundo de los magos vuelven a acercarse.  
Siempre he temido por tus acercamientos a la magia que algunos llaman oscura aunque sabes lo que pienso de dar color al a magia, hay magias sin color.  
- Si, dices que el objeto es blanco o oscuro según el fin con el que se use.  
-Las personas se corrompen de muchos modos Lady, con poder, con placer o con ansias de venganza...  
-Mis acercamientos a los libros prohibidos son parte de mi crecimiento mágico.  
-Se que no te corrompe eso pero también sé que otras cosas te atormentan...- **se hizo el silencio**- ... tus pesadillas

**Respiré hondo. Tenía razón. Casi cada noche soñaba con torturas y muertes, las vivía tan reales que a veces era yo la que se sentía torturada en el cuerpo de otro o quizá yo la que maltrataba. Lo peor de todo era que esas torturas sucedieron en un tiempo real, eran gente que habían muerto tal cual las soñaba, personas cercanas al Señor Tenebroso. Esas imágenes en su crudeza querían decirme algo. Yo entonces no lo sabía pero mi propio espíritu me gritaba quien era.**

**Albus se sentó en el suelo. Las paredes de la roca tenían brillo, era como si les hubieran echado purpurina en ella pequeños cristales de metal centelleaban por la claridad que entraba a través del agua de la cascada de color.**

**El agua y la luz reflejaban en aquellos metales imágenes arco iris disuelto en su superficie.**

- Lo que he de decirte quería hacerlo en un lugar como este. Donde nada nos interrumpa y nadie nos escuche.

**Me senté frete a él y no dije más hasta no oírle del todo.**

- A finales de los años '70 el mundo mágico se vio metido en una lucha contra uno de los señores oscuros más temidos de nuestro siglo.  
Tu padre, extendió su poder y dominación en casi toda Europa. Incluso en Bulgaria, Karkaroff llegó a ser mortifago, él un director de escuela de magia está marcado por el £ø®Ð Vø£Ð€mØ®t... imagínate pues hasta donde llegó su dominio.  
Era o con Vø£Ð€mØ®t o contra él. Los Señores Oscuros de la época se venían beneficiados si le colaboraban, Ryddle sabe muy bien que desean sus semejantes y siempre puede ofrecerlo todo. No obstante, algunos Lores se negaron a verse sometidos o a ayudarle cuando lo requería y obvio, fueron liquidados. Otros quedaron como sus enemigos.  
Hechiceros que sepan de inmortalidad no hay solo Vø£Ð€mØ®t. La magia oscura esta llena de secretos que a pocos se les revela sobre la inmortalidad.  
Uno de estos hechiceros era un nigromante **(_n/d tuve algunas dudas sobre si nombrarle bokor o nigromante, un bokor es aquel que crea muertos vivientes, zombis por el rito vudú sobre todo, los cuales son sus esclavos. Los nigromantes son los brujos cuyo nivel de artes oscuras les incluso la adivinación a través de los muertos_)** cuya esposa era su gran compañera. Eran como un duo de miedo y dolor. Aquel hombre de cuyo nombre solo sé el apodo que se adoptaron para nombrarle los elfos que al pasar decían, « _Satan Corpus_ » (la oscuridad ha vuelto) se negó a colaborar con Vø£Ð€mØ®t y este asesinó a su mujer. Se dijo en su momento que a quien debía matar Vø£Ð€mØ®t era a él y por equivocación se la mató a ella quien era Señora Oscura también.

El ministerio de magia o mejor dicho, el ministro Fudge quien tanto se ha esmerado por proteger tu anonimato Lady, y quien estaba desesperado por acabar con la situación de la dominación mágica hizo un pacto con Corpus para su caída. El iluso ministro pretendió crear un arma oscura a partir de la fuerza de Corpus para acabar con Vø£Ð€mØ®t.

Imagino Lady que Corpus pensó que el mejor hechizo que podía hacer servir Vø£Ð€mØ®t para alcanzar lo máximo posible su inmortalidad era dividir su alma en dos. Si divides en dos tu alma, y te matan, solo habrá muerto una parte de ti. Lo malo es que tener tu alma separada de ti te hace más débil. Vø£Ð€mØ®t hizo algo que le hacía ser igual de fuerte pero con alma dividida. Guardó en si mismo las dos almas en vez de depositar una de ellas en alguna otra dimensión u objeto.

Corpus hizo un potente conjuro a una mujer, seguramente por ritual vudú típico nigromante y en una reunión secreta del £ø®Ð ella debería unir su cuerpo al de él, gracias a la magia oscura de Corpus una de las almas divididas de Vø£Ð€mØ®t debería quedar encerrado dentro de la mujer haciendo así a Vø£Ð€mØ®t más débil pero algo sucedió.

**Albus tomó aire y prosiguió.**

-La mujer en vez de tomar el alma de Ryddle casi muere junto a él pues este la violó y sin darse cuenta Vø£Ð€mØ®t su alma era transferida no a la mujer si no a su futuro hijo, Tú. – **me miró casi dándome el pésame. «_Tengo el alma de Vø£Ð€mØ®t_ » me dije.**- Fudge en el último momento se arrepintió pero fue tarde, vino a mi corriendo y me dijo lo ocurrido. Me costó pero pude adivinar donde había sido la reunión de los Lores, había sido en Mallorca, una isla en el mediterráneo español, allí encontré moribunda a la que sería tu madre. Ella al llegar a Hogwarts debería haber muerto pero sin embargo tenia la fuerza justa para seguir a delante con el embarazo pese a no dar síntomas vitales normales. Es difícil morir cuando un alma hechizada está en tu interior pidiendo salir y creándose un nuevo cuerpo. Los sueños que tienes, son vivencias no solo de Azkaban sino de tiempos del Señor Tenebroso que su espíritu recuerda.  
Si alguna vez Vø£Ð€mØ®t acaba con... Potter - **tragó saliva**- se dará cuenta que no era él el que le está impidiendo ser tan fuerte como antes. Tú naciste dos días antes de que Lily Evans muriera lanzando un hechizo protector contra él, si siguió en pié como ente quizá fue por el resto de hechizos que se autoaplicó

**Demasiada información. Tardé meses en asimilar todo... Albus no pudo más que abrazarme y no dejarme sola ese tiempo.**


	14. El Lord y la Bruja

**•·.·´¯·.·• €£ £ø®Ð ¥ £å ß®ü¿å •·.·´¯·.·•**

**Había conocido a Kstillejos cuando estaba sola en Europa, cuando la noche me revelaba sombras ante mi bola, mi caldero y mis quemas de incienso, cuando me preguntaba que pasaría si £ø®Ð Vø£Ð€mØ®t acabaría con todo y viniera a por mi. Yo sola no podía, necesitaba a alguien más.**

**La diosa del Kaos, Eris, sabia de los malestares de su hijo. Malestares consigo mismo. Sabía que tiempo atrás envió a su único hijo a la Tierra como mortal para que este se autorrealizada en el mundo terrenal como Señor Oscuro. Tal cual este fue su deseo. Sabía también que si Kstillejos moría volvería junto a ella al reino del Tártaro pues el hijo de un Dios siempre será un dios a menos que por amor se separe de la vida divina que le ha sido otorgada y esa atrocidad no podía ocurrirle al hijo de L.O.N., amar a una mortal. Ni mortal ni diosa veía digna Eris para su primogénito.**

**Sabía sin embargo Kstillejos que en la tierra tenia que parar el reloj cronológico impuesto por sus padres. Había llegado a un aspecto físico que no deseaba cambiar así que dejaría en el futuro que le llegara "el abrazo": sería inmortal como vampiro Tremere.**

**Su padre, L.O.N. el Señor de las Pesadillas sabía también de otras inquietudes de su hijo, visualizando el padre el futuro de la humanidad vio como un Señor Oscuro se alzaba, un Señor Oscuro que no era su hijo si no un antiguo líder que retomaba el poder. Fue entonces cuando L.O.N. se me apareció en el lugar que mejor dominaba, en mis malos sueños, entre muertes y pensamientos no enterrados por mente L.O.N. se hizo hueco y me hizo ver quien era ese alguien más que necesitaba.**

**ºoOºOoº****  
**

**Trueno y relámpago, lluvia y viento... luna llena... en medió del pacífico estaba yo, en una de tantas islas del archipiélago de Madagascar, allí donde muchos navegantes temieron en el pasado penetrar porque su espesa niebla les perdía en un laberinto de islas.**

**Cerré la puerta dejando fuera de la vista la espesa jungla casi impenetrable para los que no tenían guía, el olor a tierra mojada embriagaba el ambiente, me encantaban esas tormentas tropicales pese al frescor que levantaban. Fui al centro de la habitación para retirar la gran alfombra de paja del suelo de madera, bajo ella gravado por mi había un circulo cabalístico protector decorado con runas y símbolos. Era tan grande que yo cabía estirada si me tumbara, de hecho para tumbarme lo hice. Donde tocaba ir mi espalda había incluso calcado el contorno de la marca que había en mi espalda, solo el contorno, sin el dibujo.**

**Asegurándome de que el estor de bambú de mi ventana no dejara entrar miradas indiscretas puse alrededor del círculo 12 velas púrpura oscuro. Me quité la capa, llevaba una larga falda negra y una camiseta que dejaba al descubierto mi espalda con el fin de que esta tocara el suelo al tumbarme en el círculo y mi legado Ryddle tocara el lugar donde calqué la marca. **

**En pársel pronuncié el nombre de antecesor más admirado:**

- Ssalazar Sslytherin!

**Sobre la mesa había un libro con tapas brillantes. Su cubierta era de tela de tejida en hilos de cobre. Como la mayoría de mis libros no tenía título ni en la portada ni el lomo, no obstante en este en su primera página impresa podías leerlo: **_Evocación e invocación, la llamada oscura_. **Apunté al libro con la varita **_obreture_** dije, sin tocar el libro coloqué la mano sobre la tapa y como si lo estuviera en el aire ojeando este se abrió y sus hojas empezaron a girar. Para leer aquél libro, no debías tocarlo. Sabía de sobra la página que buscaba con lo que no me entretuve ni a mirar los tétricos dibujos que decoraban su interior. Encontrado el conjuro lo repasé.**

**Tomé entonces un cáliz con la otra mano, era de color verde oscuro, casi negro con rubíes y ornamentos de plata, en él había depositada una poción con belladona destilada, necesitaba entrar en un trancé no morirme, y unas gotas de mi sangre. Bebí tres veces de él haciendo una pausa y dibujando un circulo en el aire entre trago y trago tal cual lo requería el ritual. Fue entonces cuando recordé unas palabras de mi maestro gurú en india «_control_». Seguido me solté el pelo.**

**ºoOºOoº****  
**

**El hijo de L.O.N. como hijo de dioses que era sabía de mi antes de que yo llegara a él. Sabía que algún día yo llegaría pese a no saber si era hombre o mujer. **

**Por aquel entonces el Lord ya deseaba ser Señor Oscuro. Un Lord independiente. Siempre me pareció curioso cuanto hemos llegado a coincidir en esta idea My Lord y yo. Señores Oscuros, y reitero, independientes. Libres de dueños y sobretodo sin vasallos que en ocasiones no son más que torpes representantes de nuestros actos. Soberanos de lo que hacemos y decimos, sin dar cuentas ni explicaciones y siempre con motivos. **

**£ø®Ð Vø£Ð€mØ®t te ataca si no eres suyo, nosotros solo si nos ha provocado u ofendido.**

**Sabía My Lord de los antiguos modos de Vø£Ð€mØ®t y sentía como recobraba poder día a día. Presentía también que en las sombras confabulaba el señor tenebroso pactando y negociando.**

**De nuevo llegaban los días en los que si no estabas con Vø£Ð€mØ®t no podrías ser Señor Oscuro sin ser acosado u oprimido y lo peor, aniquilado.**

**Para nosotros ser Lady o Lord era un título a merecer, por linaje y por derecho propio tomado por orgullo nos lo había concedido. Un Lord era ser digno, frío, poderoso y vinculado a la oscuridad y era por ello que solo entre nosotros nos llamábamos Lord o Lady pues solo nos íbamos a reconocer como tales el uno al otro sin servirnos, siendo un igual. Mas sin embargo sabíamos que se había extendido las buenas formas por el mundo mágico, desde el idioma anglosajón se entendía **_Lady_**como** _Dama_**, un** _Lord_ **era un** _Sir_**, no como título sino como acompañamiento al nombre. Ante estas personas hacíamos una distinción con lo que llamábamos Lady o Lord solo a aquellos quienes coincibíamos como dignos para serlo ya fuera por buena gente, por madurez, por buenas ideas o por respeto y cariño. Así mismo nos negábamos a llamar Lady o Lord a aquellos que se autoponían dicha nomenclatura y no eran dignos de ella.**

**ºoOºOoº****  
**

**Inmersa en un trance tumbada en mi cuarto rodeada de velas cerraba los ojos y esperaba en la invocación en un estado de rigidez absoluta (n/d uno _invoca_ cuando llama a los espíritus o muertos o a una persona sin pedir que ante ti aparezca físicamente por lo que solo vendrá su espíritu. Uno _evoca_ cuando su llamada es tanto la aparición espiritual como la física.). Las luces centelleaban vivaces, seguido se movían en aquella habitación cerrada como si un viento las deseara apagar.**

**Mi melena empezó a ondularse sobre sí misma con si tuviera vida propia. Comencé a elevarme a medio metro del suelo y mi falda caía hacía abajo sin arrastrar. El pelo ondulante se colocó alrededor de mi cuello de forma ordenada como si de un fular se tratara me estrangulaba garganta. Un humo sobre mí casi invislumbrable en la penumbra empezaba a tomar forma corpórea de lo que se intuía la imagen de un joven a medio metro sobre mi levitando ambos sobre el circulo cabalístico frente a frente en paralelo. El joven tenia cabellera oscura que le debía cubrir hasta los hombros, la cual flotaba en el aire como si estuviera bajo el agua. Iba el chico vestido con túnica de mago pero en vez de caerle hacia abajo como mi falda le caía hacia arriba pues no era el joven a quien tenía delante sino una imagen invertida de donde él estuviera realmente.**

-¿Quién osa molestar al heredero de L.O.N.?

**Abrí mis ojos repentinamente, no lo notaba debido al trance pero mi pelo empezaba a humedecerse de sangre debido a los cortes que me estaba haciendo causados por la presión y el movimiento de fuerzas que había en todo mi cuerpo y en especial en mi cuello. Debías estar cercano a la muerte para hablar con el hijo de un dios que estaba visitando el tártaro, el lugar donde habitan los espíritus de los muertos, el infierno. Mis ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyo.**  
- Yo seré aquella que te otorge lo que tanto deseas!  
- Nada tienes que yo pueda desear- **dicho aquello se percató de algo, visualizó a través de mi el círculo cabalístico, desde su posición el contorno calcado se superponía a la imagen de mi marca creando una imagen completa de circulo y marca unidos. Entonces cayó en mis orígenes**- Heredera de Slytherin! Que sabes tú de mis deseos, de mis codicias o ambiciones! Tú hija de aquel que me las puede quitar!.  
- No si antes lo quitamos a él nosotros de en medio.

**Lord Kstillejos solo tuvo para mi una media sonrisa de lado. Fue entonces cuando sin tocarme colocó sus manos ante él. Yo abrí los ojos de par en par _NO_! Me dije, seguido noté una sacudida y caí al suelo bruscamente. El Lord había tenido la fuerza suficiente para expulsarme en mi propio conjuro y romper el contacto espiritual. En el aire ya no quedaba ni humo como rastro de su presencia, las velas estaban todas dobladas.**

**Me levanté del suelo dolorida del golpe:** «_CONTROL_**!»- cuantas veces lo diría Vajra- igual,** «v_olverás a mi_» -**me dije**- «_tarde o temprano_». **Y no me equivocaba.**


	15. Chapter 15

pagina hecha por error

¬¬ doy a DEL pero no se borrar, lo siento u.U


End file.
